Chasing the Memory of You
by Star0890
Summary: Barry Allen and Caitlin Snow are best friends. They grow up together and fall in love together. Caitlin is forced to leave Central City and Barry. They reunite when fate brings her back to Central City years later. Snowbarry. AU: No Powers
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is the first chapter to a much larger work. A good chunk of the story is already done but I'm open to suggestions here and there. I would love to know what you all think of it. All reviews are welcome.**

 **Alternate Universe as of right now. No powers or anything like that. I don't own Flash or the characters, just the idea.**

Chapter 1

Sometimes fate happens when you least expect it. Sometimes it happens because you make it. Barry didn't really have any understanding of fate back then. All he saw was a little girl in a pretty blue dress sitting on a swing by herself.

"Hi!" Barry said as he approached the little girl. "My name is Barry."

The little girl was shy. She stared at his outstretched hand with confusion and a pinch of fear. Barry wasn't usually patient but for this he was. He had a feeling that told him to be patient with her. Still smiling at her, "What's yours?"

"Caitlin." She replied taking his hand.

"That's a really nice name!" He squeaked, "Do you want to play with me?"

"What?" She looked at him startled.

"Do you want to play? I brought some dinosaurs to the park today!" Barry rambled on taking a seat on the empty swing next to her. He held up the long neck dinosaur for her to see.

"Go ahead you can play with it. But you have to be my friend!" Barry reached out handing her the dinosaur toy.

Caitlin looked at it before smiling at Barry. "Thank you."

"It's a long neck dinosaur! They are one of my favorite." Barry babbled a bit before she cut him off.

"It's a Brachiosaurus."

"Ah… What?"

"The dinosaur. It's a Brachiosaurus. A long neck dinosaur." Caitlin told him.

Barry stared at her for a minute. Caitlin was worried at his lack of reaction. She was afraid she might have scared of another friend with her stupid facts.

"Wow!" Barry screamed in excitement, "You know about dinosaurs too! Maybe even more than me! That's so cool!"

Barry stood up turning towards Caitlin before pulling her up off the swing.

"Now we have to be best friends!" Barry said taking her hand, pulling her towards his mother.

"Where are we going?" Caitlin asked her hand clutching his in a death grip.

"My mom knows about dinosaurs too!" Barry smiled back towards her.

"Mom! Look I made a new friend! And she's the best! She knows about dinosaurs just like you!" Barry pulling Caitlin up to his mom while she clutched the dinosaur in her small hands.

"Barry, you don't need to scream." The redheaded woman sitting on the bench laughed before turning to Caitlin. "Hi there dear. What is your name?"

"Her name is Caitlin and she is my best friend." Barry introduced her.

"Hi Caitlin. Its nice to meet you." The woman said politely.

"It is nice to meet you too." Caitlin smiled hesitantly.

"Barry its time to go home. Your father will be home soon." Nora, Barry's mother regretfully told the two children.

"But Mom! I just met Caitlin! I can't leave now!" Barry was so sad to leave Caitlin.

Caitlin frowned but squeezed Barry's hand. "It's okay Barry. Maybe we can play again some other time." She handed over his dinosaur.

Barry looked at the dinosaur, then at Caitlin. "You keep it. That way we have to play together again!" Barry smiled.

Caitlin couldn't object. She held the dinosaur close to her heart before reach out her hand to Barry. Her pinky sticking out.

Barry looked at her confused.

"My Mommy says that a pinky promise can never be broken. Its forever. So I promise to be your best friend forever." She gave him a genuine smiled so full of hope and promise. Barry's small heart swelled with pure happiness.

He locked his pinky with hers.

"I promise to be your best friend, Caitlin." Barry smiled.

"I promised too, Barry." Caitlin giggled quickly before turning towards Nora. "Will Barry be back here again tomorrow?"

"Yes, I can bring him to the park tomorrow. Do you live around here, Caitlin?" Nora inquired.

"Yes, my house is just around the corner. I come to the park every day after lunch. We can play then Barry!" Caitlin excitedly explained.

Nora nodded at Barry. He smiled hugging Caitlin briefly before taking his mom's hand walking away.

They played together every day from that day on. They were the perfect best friends.

* * *

Their friendship continued through their earlier years. It only got stronger with each passing day. When all the boys in his class thought of girls as gross and all the girls in her class were disgusted by boy cooties; their friendship surged through. Barry still held Caitlin's hand when they were waiting for the school bus. Caitlin became far more talkative than when they first met. And Barry thought she was very smart. She was the smartest girl in her class, the prettiest if you asked him too. Unfortunately, Caitlin was a year younger than Barry, which resulted in them being in different classes during the day but that didn't deter their friendship.

Barry was always very fond of Caitlin, even early on in their friendship. Eventually, fondness turned to attraction and attraction changed to a simple crush and from that bloomed an unbreakable love.

Barry was only ten years old when he first thought of Caitlin like that. So, he turned to Caitlin, "Why do you think we are still friends?"

"Why wouldn't I want to be friends with you dork?" It was a simple reply but her dazzling smiled that came with it blew Barry away.

Yes, Barry Allen was in love with Caitlin Snow.

* * *

Caitlin Snow didn't have many friends growing up. Both her parents were very dedicated scientist. Her mother was strict and focused most of the time but her father had a warm heart. She was always very close with her father. He worked from home most of the time while her mother spent hours and hours at the lab perfecting her theories and completing analysis.

So when Barry had named her his best friend she was ecstatic to finally have a friend her age. Barry was kind and funny and so open with her. Caitlin was initially shocked at how close they became. Soon that comfort turned to companionship that she is sure will never break. Even though he was a year older than her, that never mattered in their relationship.

Caitlin had no problem falling in love with Barry.

Every day brought new experiences, and with every new experience they grew closer. They spent every day together. But one day the time would come when they couldn't see each other every day.

That day was middle school graduation. Barry Allen was fourteen now and heading to high school, without Caitlin Snow. Caitlin had cried on his last day of 8th grade. He was leaving her behind. But Barry wouldn't accept any of it. He spent the whole summer promising her that he wouldn't forget her, that she wasn't losing him and that he was only going to school 20 minutes away. The only thing that comforted her was that they would still spend time together after school. And soon Caitlin would follow Barry into high school the next year.

* * *

High school was very different for them.

They both took different courses. Barry ran on the track team and was quite popular because of it. Caitlin took every and all honors courses to ensure she would become valedictorian when she graduated. She was scared on her first day of high school but Barry Allen threw his arm around her shoulder, gave her a reassuring squeeze, and smiled his most charming smile. She never felt safer, never felt more confident.

They spent at least an hour every day after school and after school activities were completed to hang out and help each other with homework. Usually it was Caitlin helping Barry with his homework. They usually ended up watching a tacky movie on TV afterwards. And it became common to keep clothes at each other's houses in case of falling asleep there. Their parents grew used to it, were happy the two found companionship in the other. They had a comfortable, normal relationship. They were happy.

High school wasn't hard, wasn't bad, wasn't trouble as long as they had each other.

* * *

Barry found out very quickly how fast their perfect world could come crashing down.


	2. Chapter 2

Barry found out very quickly how fast their perfect world could come crashing down.

* * *

The news that devastated Barry's entire world was the same news Caitlin had just discovered for herself that same day.

It was a Tuesday. Barry remembers that Caitlin had been studying for this Chemistry Exam for the past three weeks. She had a habit of bringing her school back to his meets. Though she never opened it. She was too busy cheering him on. But Barry hadn't seen her all day. Not only was it strange for Caitlin to miss a day and mark her perfect flawless record, she would never miss a test and must retake it with the detention students. Barry knew she was secretly scared of them. He was beginning to get worried. He checked is phone every ten seconds to see if he had missed a text or a call from her but his messages were empty.

The moment the last bell rang he dashed out of the building as fast as his legs would take him. He ran straight to Caitlin's house. From previous experiences of misplaced bags and forgotten keychains; both Barry and Caitlin had a key to each other's houses. They would use them for one of their late-night rendezvous. Which mostly included Barry bringing Caitlin her favorite ice cream when she wasn't feeling well or Barry being locked out of his house because he forgot his key in his other pants. But Barry had never been so happy to have the key than he did now.

Rushing through the door he slid his shoes off and placed them neatly on the shoe rack, out of habit from being yelled at by Carla more than once. He threw his bookbag on the table before running up the stairs heading straight for Caitlin's door.

"Cait!" He screamed searching. "Caitlin!"

He heard sobbing coming from the other side of her bedroom door. Barry didn't hate a lot of things, but he hated Caitlin crying. All forms of Caitlin and tears set Barry off. He became overly caring and overly concerned. Though Caitlin never complained when Barry held her and comforted her. He always held her a little too close to just be best friends.

"Cait?" Barry heard muffled sobbing and small sniffles.

"Caitlin open the door." He gently asks.

She silenced her sobbing enough to open the door for him. He immediately wrapped his arms around her, comforting her in the best way he knew how. He picked her up and carried her to her bed and sat down cradling her in his lap. Barry was in no way a twig of a kid. He had muscles but he wasn't bulky. He was slim. He swept Caitlin off her feet with ease because it was so natural to him. He had done it so often. He ran his fingers through her hair murmuring sweet nothings, calming her down until he was almost certain she stopped crying. He lifted her face and just looked at her, taking in the beautiful young woman in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. They were used to these intimate nothings. Yes, Barry Allen was in love with Caitlin Snow. But that never changed their relationship. They were always and forever best friends before anything.  
She held him close. Her lips brushing against his ear as he strained to hear what she was going to say.

"Come with me Barry." He jerked her away.

"What's going on Cait?" His voice straining. He knew; he knew something had happened. And it was serious.

"Barry, my parents are getting a divorce. I'm leaving with my father." And with that last sentence Barry's world came crashing down.

* * *

Her parents decided they would wait until the school year was over for Caitlin to move to the new city. That only left Barry with three months to spend with Caitlin. She would have the entire summer to make friends and familiarize herself with the city. Caitlin didn't want to leave. She spent so many night in tears and only Barry's arms would soothe her.

School became a bit of an annoyance. Barry and Caitlin figured they could spend their last month's together doing amazing things rather than sitting through lectures and taking exams. But they both struggled through it and they both spent more time together at school. Caitlin would come to Barry's practices cheering him on instead of just hi track meets. Barry spent time sitting in the Biology Lab after school studying with Caitlin rather than playing video games at home.

Students began to notice the little things between them though and started to wonder if they were officially going out now. It was rare to see Barry without Caitlin and Caitlin without Barry. Barry would hold Caitlin's hand while walking down the hall or he would brush away a strand of her hair that had fallen in her face when she was concentrating on a problem. Caitlin would absentmindedly run her fingers through his hair when she was helping Barry study on the bleachers after his practice ended. They both did little things that stepped a little too close to that line that deterred on the edge of friends and lovers.

Of course, neither of them thought anything of it. They were just worried about letting go of each other now; because they knew that soon they wouldn't be able to hold hands or give each other hugs or anything physical. She would be 600 miles away. That's 600 miles too far away from Barry. He didn't want to let her go. He wanted her close. He wanted her to stay with him and never leave. He knew the pain of separation would be too much to handle. It would kill him. But that didn't matter to him, he was just scared what it would do to Caitlin.

* * *

It became normal for Caitlin to spend the night at his place. Before they found out she was leaving, she would often have movie nights ending in both teens cuddled up on his bed or on the couch. The Allen's never had the heart to kick Caitlin out so she would end up staying on the couch when Barry would head to bed. Once they got a little older, the two got smarter. Caitlin would leave only to sneak through his window. Barry would get kicked out by Caitlin's mom late in the night only for her father to purposefully remind him to check the back door for him before he left to make sure no burglars came during the night. No matter what they always found their way back to each other. Both sets of parents knew about it. Both sets played the reprimanding adults, but both also knew it was harmless and pointless to keep the two away from each other.

Back in grade school, the two of them would have sleepovers almost every weekend. Things changed a bit when they were both in high school. They both still crashed at each other's place but only when they fell asleep watching a movie or studying. It became less planned. It wasn't like they were pushing the other away, but they were older and hormones played a big role in the way they acted towards each other in the early days of high school. Now that Caitlin was leaving, Nora and Henry Allen saw Caitlin at their house a lot more.

* * *

Nora and Caitlin had grown very close since their meeting in the park. She had taken Caitlin in as a daughter she never had. As a mom, she made teasing remarks towards the two kids about marriage between the two and grandbabies with brown curly brown hair and Barry's green eyes. It always made Caitlin blush and hide her face but Barry took it in stride. He would laugh it off or throw his dad a look. But when Nora found out about Caitlin leaving, she cried almost as much as Caitlin did.

Some mornings when Caitlin would spend the night and Barry would wake up alone in bed, he would head downstairs to find Caitlin and his mom making breakfast.

"You will keep in touch, won't you dear?" Nora had asked her once they were making eggs. Barry didn't mean to eavesdrop but he wanted to know.

"Of course, I will. I'll write as often as I can. And I'll call Barry every day."

Sometimes they would be sitting there at the kitchen table going through old photo albums. It made Barry's heart both swell and break. He knew the day was getting closer when he would have to say goodbye. And it would hurt everyone.

* * *

One night when they were watching an old movie, one of Barry's favorites, she was cuddled up in his arms laying on his bed. He asked her the same question he asked at least once a week.

"Are you sure you can't stay with your mom?" He rubbed her arms. "I mean she is a bit of a witch but at least you'll be here. With me."

She would groan into his skin never looking him in the eyes. She almost never could look him in the eye now. Just knowing that she would be breaking his heart when she would leave with her father. Her heart would break too.

"Barry…" She would whisper his name. And he would whimper in response, nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck.

Because he needed to be comforted too. He was falling apart too. And it killed her inside to be responsible.

"I can't do it Cait." His words were so broken and the sadness inside them leaked from his soul. "I can't be here when you are miles away in another City. Let me come with you."

"Barry Allen, you belong here in Central City. This is your city. Nora would never forgive me if I took her only son away from her." Her fingers were running through his hair as he looked at her with a serious expression.

"I'm serious, Cait. You asked me to come with you and I'm telling you, I will." She began to cry again.

"Oh Barry!" She wrapped her arms around his neck the same way she has done almost every day for the past two months. They cried with each other falling asleep in a tangled mess of limbs and tissues.

* * *

The next night Barry was lying on his back staring at the ceiling in his room. His arm was wrapped around her shoulder. His thoughts were running around at super speed but all about her. He thought about her and his feelings for her. He wanted nothing more than to admit them before she left. But he knew doing that would make her feel worse for leaving him behind. He knew she didn't want to leave. At moments like this he would look down at the young woman lying on his chest, press a small kiss to her hair or her forehead and just hold her closer to him.

Sometimes she would mumble in her sleep and curl up towards him even more than she already was. She would have quiet dreams of what if's and might have been's if she was honest about how she felt towards Barry. Sometimes she would end up waking up before him and simply watch him sleep. For hours or minutes, she didn't know, nor did she care. She knew that she wanted Barry Allen to remain in her life.

* * *

The day she left was agonizing. She woke up first the morning and took a few moments to watch him sleep. She felt the familiar burn in her eyes but she refused to cry. Instead she kissed his exposed collar bone and slowly disentangled his limbs from her. She slowly exited his bed as she would his life soon. She went home to finish packing and fighting the tears that they both promised wouldn't fall today.

He woke up alone and in a panic. He was used to waking up with her in his arms. He had hastily thrown on clothes before rushing over to her house and released a sigh when he saw her father's truck still in the driveway. He took a moment to breathe before knocking on the door.

Carla Snow, soon to be Tannhauser again, opened the door for Barry. "Barry. What a surprise." She had always been a bit cold toward him and anyone really, but today she just gave him a watery chuckle. "You are more than welcome to come in. I don't understand why you still knock." She said mostly to herself. "Caitlin is upstairs. You can wait in her room."

He trudged his way upstairs. It felt like time was moving fast for him but the world was moving in slow motion. He was laying on her bed while she was in the shower. He closed his eyes trying to relax; he drifted off in thought.

"Don't open your eyes." She whispered in his ear. He obeyed.  
She slipped on some jeans and a T shirt with Barry's favorite team on it. She grabbed one of the many hoodies he left at her house and threw it on.

"Move over." Again, he obeyed. She fell onto the bed with him. His arm automatically going around her back, rubbing soothing circles. His eyes never opened and she closed hers. "Are you going to steal all my hoodies?"  
"No." She mumbled back against his neck, "Just the ones I've already claimed as my own." He let out a real, genuine laugh. She leaned up to look over him and he finally opened his eyes.

"Beautiful." He whispered. She just looked at him. Her hair, still wet from her shower fell around her face.

"Barry, I love you."

His breath hitched and he is sure his heart stopped beating.

"You do know that, right?" She was caressing his face now. "You are my best friend, remember." He only nodded. He couldn't speak. She left him speechless. She leaned down and gave him a kiss on his cheek, at the corner of his mouth, his nose, his forehead, even his chin. Before stopping and leaning her forehead against his.

"And you are mine." He whispered back. Before grabbing her face and kissing her full on the lips and she responded in kind. It was amazing. It was incredible. It was an instant fire running up and down their bodies. It was warm and loving.

It was bittersweet. She pulled away to catch a breath because he was the athlete not her.

"I love you too, Cait." He told her. And she smiled for the first time in a long time.

* * *

They were both standing outside her father's car. She was leaving in a few minutes. They were told to say their final goodbyes.

"I don't want you to forget me. So here." She gave him her bracelet. She made it at the beginning of the school year for his birthday but she wasn't going to be in town for it this year. She made matching ones. A 'B' on his red one, and a 'C' on her blue one. She took hers off and gave it to him.

"If you wear it, you can't possibly forget about me, right?" They promised no tears.

"I could never forget about you, Cait." He took his red one off and gave it to her. He put it on her right wrist and tied it carefully. He pulled her close, engulfing her in his arms. Placing gentle kisses wherever his lips could reach.

"I'll call you when I get to Star City."

"And every day after?" She smiled up at him.

"And every day after." She nodded.

Then he let her go. She took a few steps away before stopping and turning around. "Don't wait for me, Barry. Be happy. I want you to be happy. Find love with someone who isn't miles away in another city." She stepped towards him again. "Promise me?"

He was hesitant to accept her wish. (Her last wish was for him to move on from her? He never could. He never would.) But he gave her the smile she wanted to see. "I'll try."

She smiled back, tears in her eyes but she didn't let them fall.

"Bye, Barry."

"Goodbye, Caitlin."

Barry watched the truck drive away. And even after it was out of sight he didn't move from his spot. There was a pain in his chest. His hand rested over his heart, trying to soothe the pain. Caitlin had taken his heart with her to Star City.

Barry didn't know that while he rubbed his chest in pain, Caitlin's hand rested over her heart as well.

* * *

Sadness clung to them for months. But their lives continued even if their hearts were miles away in another city.

Barry met Iris West the next year in school and became immediate friends. Caitlin had trouble adjusting to a new school but soon met Felicity Smoak and the two were soon very close friends. Barry and Caitlin kept in touch every day for a half the year but the spring semester came around. New events and experiences cluttered their schedules.

Caitlin had met Oliver Queen at the coffee shop near her school and he got her and Felicity part-time jobs working at Queen Consolidated. Caitlin and Oliver became close friends very quickly with a hint of something more. But she had never forgotten about Barry. Barry was worrying about College. He had applied to four colleges; three of them in Central City, one in Star City. He knew he would never leave Central City but it couldn't hurt. But he had kept his promise to Caitlin and asked Iris out on a date, only to prom, but it was a start. He was beginning to move on. Life became too difficult to maneuver around different schedules.

So, calls between them became less and less. Text messages were replied to hours and hours later. They fell apart. The distance had done its job. It tore a friendship meant to last a lifetime apart in a single year. They still thought about each other often. Never forgetting the perfect kiss and the promise that came with it.

* * *

But they lived two different lives now.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First, I want to thank all of you. For reading, reviewing, favoriting and following, all of it. Thank you! Second, I just want to give you all a heads up. These first few chapters will mostly be back story. What they have been doing and all that. So, they will be shorter. The story won't really pick up until they reunite. Third, for those who have asked. They will reunite but not for a few more chapters.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Caitlin was now in her senior year of high school. She had made two close friends in Star City, Felicity and Oliver. She had made others through them including Laurel, Sara, Thea, and Diggle. Things were really different in Star City compared to Central City. Maybe it was because she was older, mostly it was because she didn't have her best friend with her.

Caitlin had kept in touch with her mother, calls every Sunday and video chats once a month. She still wrote letters to Nora. What started at least once a week turned to once every other week and now was once a month.

She had lost all touch with Barry.

A call every week became too hard to hear the pain of being away from each other so they would text instead. He had told her of Iris West and her enthusiastic personality. She told him about Felicity and her beyond impressive brain. But even text messages became too hard to keep up with and they fell through.

She never mentioned Oliver to Barry. And she didn't talk much about him to her friends in Star City. Only Felicity really knew of the bond they had when she had spent the night at Caitlin's house and had seen all the pictures of the two of them. Felicity had badgered her for information for an hour before she finally relented and told her about the man that stole her heart.

Caitlin had taken down the pictures after Felicity left the next day. She put them in a box under her bed and hasn't touched them since.

* * *

Things took a turn for the worse during the summer between her junior year and her senior year. Her father had fallen ill with multiple sclerosis. If leaving Barry hadn't broken Caitlin, then losing her father would turn her entire world upside down.

The illness hit him fast and within a few months he was hospitalized. Caitlin was only seventeen when she had to bury her father. Caitlin had shut down for a few weeks. She still focused on school and made it through with her flawless GPA, but emotionally she was a wreck. She lost her support, her father. After she had made the phone call to her mother she thought of Central City less and less. It was too hard. And Caitlin had a tendency to run when things got too hard. She faced a problem head on until it was too much, then she would run. So she ran away from the pain of her past, from Central City.

Oliver's mother, Moira, had grown very fond of Caitlin in all the time the three of them, (Oliver, Caitlin and Felicity) would spend time at the Queen mansion. Even Thea, her youngest had looked up to the brilliant Caitlin Snow. She had adopted Caitlin into the house. Legally she didn't adopt Caitlin but Moira treated her as if she were her own daughter.

At first it was a bit awkward for Oliver and Caitlin knowing their fling in the past but both quickly brushed it aside knowing they were better as friends, as family. Besides, Caitlin could see the way her two Star City friends couldn't keep their eyes off one another.

* * *

Carla Tannhauser was strict and focused but she loved just as fiercely as her daughter. And Barry Allen knew Caitlin loved with her whole heart. Carla was told about her ex-husband's death on a brief phone call with Caitlin the day of the funeral. Nora was surprised when she answered her door to find Carla crying her eyes. Carla was sobbing mumbling things about Arthur and illness and dead. It didn't take long for Nora to piece things together so she held her friend while she cried her eyes out.

"Shh… It's okay dear. It'll be okay." Nora whispered. Her thoughts were of Caitlin. She had wondered why she hadn't received a letter from her this month but had chalked it up to a busy schedule.

"Arthur's gone, Nora!" Carla cried, "Things will never be okay!"

* * *

Barry found out three day later.

"Mom, what happened?"

"Barry, Arthur passed away a little over a week ago." Nora replied gently.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't anyone tell me?" Barry began pacing, "I should be there for her. I should be in Star City right now telling her everything was going to be okay. She needs me mom!"

"She's fine Barry. She is staying with her friend's family. She'll stay there through college and maybe she'll come home after?"

"She should come home now!" Barry collapsed against the stairs. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"I don't know, Barry. I don't know what that brilliant girl thinks sometimes."

"You still talk to her in your letters. She still calls Carla on Sundays. Why did she cut me off? We were supposed to be friends; best friends." Barry hand covered his face as he cried at the loss of both his best friend and the companion ship he had with Arthur.

"I don't have the answers, sweetheart." Nora sat down on the steps with him holding him in her arms, "You just have to be patient, Barry. Be patient and be brave, my beautiful boy."

Barry clung to every word his mother said as he cried. "She will come back to us someday."

* * *

Barry had spent the next two weeks periodically visiting Carla's house. He claimed he was checking on Carla, but Nora knew he was really fishing for any information on Caitlin. How she was. What she was doing. How she was grieving. He wanted to know. He needed to know, it was driving him crazy.

He never received any news.

Nobody did. Caitlin had stop writing to Nora. She had stopped calling her mother. She had silenced any communication between them, any of them. She had stopped all communication to Central City. And that's what hurt Barry the most. He couldn't be there to help her through this difficult time.

Because she wouldn't let him.

* * *

Central City University had come with a lot of changes for Barry. He had begun to official date Iris and through her had met Eddie Thawne. Barry and Eddie had a strained relationship at first but pushed it aside for sake of Iris. Her and Eddie were best friends. And Barry knew what it was like having a best friend like that.

He had met Cisco Ramon in one of his science courses. The two had become instant friends. Cisco almost always had candy stashed away in his CCU hoodie that he always wore over graphic T-shirts. The two talked movies and had a very similar interest in Star Wars. He and Cisco still argue over "who shot first". Cisco had a brilliant mind on him as well. He was studying to be a Mechanical Engineer. While Barry had decided to do something with all the science Caitlin had shoved into his brain and went for a Biology degree. Maybe become a teacher or something, he wasn't too sure.

Barry had always found science interesting. It's one thing that drew him to Caitlin, their common love for it. When she had left, it was the only thing that made him feel close to her. He had fallen in love with everything about science. It fascinated him.

* * *

It killed Barry that he couldn't be there for Caitlin when she lost her father. He had mourned him for her. He knew she was close with her father, that's why she left with him. Arthur Snow was kind and funny. He played the strict, overprotective father whenever Caitlin was concerned, but Barry knew he approved of him.

He couldn't even count how many times he picked up the phone to call her. Backing out every time. Iris had comforted him with her arms as he cried but it didn't help much. Because it wasn't _her_ arms. He wasn't comforting _her_. And it hurt him so very much.

* * *

Caitlin's graduation was on the horizon and she was excited to finally get out there and start college. She felt like she had the world at her disposal. Her mother had come to visit for the ceremony. Carla had stayed a week. Carla and Moira had gotten along surprisingly well. Caitlin and Felicity had taken so many pictures that day her cheeks hurt from smiling. Oliver had picked her up and swung her around in congratulations. She was happy but couldn't help but feel something was missing.

On the second day, her mother was in town she had taken her mother to the cemetary where her father was buried. They had shed tears and had finally found a common ground between them. The two had grown closer while apart. But Caitlin refused to come back to Central City. She had a life here in Star City and it was a good one.

She refused to ask for any information about Barry. But in the end, she didn't need to.

"CCU Biology Degree. You rubbed off on him Caity." Her mother said while pouring a glass of wine back at the Queen mansion. "Don't worry. He is okay."

Caitlin gave her a nod and a slight smile before the conversation about Barry was dropped for good.

* * *

Oliver had asked Felicity out on the day of graduation. She had stuttered a reply and had to ask Caitlin three times what she said as an answer. Caitlin was happy for the two of her friends. She knew of Oliver's infatuation with Felicity from the moment they met. And Caitlin had to stop Felicity from drooling every time Oliver walked into the room. Even with Caitlin and Oliver's brief history back at the end of junior year; while at the time Felicity had been with Ray Palmer. Oliver had finally found the courage to ask her out.

Despite the painful past two years, Caitlin was finally ready to start a new life in college.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Getting closer to Snowbarry reuniting. As always, let me know what you think! And enjoy!**

She had been staring at the laptop for fifteen minutes now trying to decipher what was wrong with the equation. _Buzz. Buzz._

"Hello?"

"Hey babe! Just wanted to see what you wanted for dinner? I'm heading downtown to pick up something for Felicity so I can swing by your favorite Thai restaurant?"

"Ohmugosh! Yes! That sounds amazing! I haven't eaten since breakfast. I'm starving here!" She heard a laugh on the other side. "Hey, don't worry about Lissy. She just wants to get everything ready for the big opening tonight. She will be a little hard to handle but it'll be worth it! I'm so proud of Ollie! And Tommy too, of course!"

"Yeah I know that's why I'm doing the running around for her. Anyway, I'll meet you over at the Verdant at five?"

"Of course, see you then. I love you. Bye."

"Love you too, Bye."

Caitlin looked down at her phone after he had hung up on her. There was a picture of a tall man wrapping his arms around her. Smiles on their faces.

His name is Ronnie Raymond.

* * *

It was November in Caitlin Sophomore year of college. She had met Ronnie Raymond in her freshman year but had denied his attempts at a relationship for the first year of their friendship. It wasn't until Felicity and Thea had talk some sense into her that she finally agreed at the end of freshman year. They have been dating for six months now.

Caitlin is happy. She has her best friends who are opening a night club called Verdant. It is what Oliver had wanted to do with his friend Tommy. Felicity had told him that she would work lights and video to make the place more tech-savy. Caitlin could tell the blonde girl was excited for the new change in their life.

Even though most of the gang was underage to be going to the nightclub, Oliver promised to make an exception for them. Oliver said that he would still refuse them drinks but were allowed to dance and enjoy the VIP area.

Caitlin walked into the decorated Verdant with a smile on her face.

"Lissy? Ollie?" Caitlin called looking for her friends.

"Caity!" She heard a voice call for her before a crash followed.

"Lissy! Are you okay?" Caitlin hurried over to help her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How does the place look? Too gaudy? Too many lights? I'll have Diggle help me take some down. What time is it? He should be here by now. What if–"

Caitlin's laugh cut her friend off. "Lissy, calm down! The place looks great, just breathe. I saw Digg on my way in. he is outside talking to Ollie." Caitlin sat down next to her on the stage. "Laurel will be here soon to help with the aesthetics." She smiled.

Felicity just gave her a half smile. Caitlin chalked it up to stress of opening night.

"Caity… You've been smiling an awful lot lately."

"Is that a bad thing?" Caitlin wondered.

"No! No. I'm just saying you can invite anyone you want to Verdant. And I mean anyone." Felicity mumbled, "You know Sara is coming and she's bringing some of her friends from the Legends. Some of them are from Central City and I know that your mom lives there so if you wanted to–"

"Lis, my mom won't like coming to Verdant."

"Well there are other people you might want to invite from Central City."

* * *

Caitlin tried not to think about him too often. Her mind wondered too easily. And she would miss him. Missing him was always followed by a lot of pain and she was really tired of the pain. She had finally told Ronnie about Barry. He was supportive but he knew that her eyes said more than "I miss my best friend" they said "I miss _him_ ". But Ronnie wasn't really the jealous type. Caitlin was here in Star City with him. And she hadn't had any contact with Barry in years. He knew she missed him. She had grown up and hung up some of the pictures she had taken down when Felicity had asked her about him when she first moved to Star City.

Ronnie would come over to her apartment for a movie night. Caitlin would end up falling asleep on the couch and Ronnie, being the gentleman that he is, would take her to her room and tuck her in. That's when he noticed the picture on her nightstand. It was her and Barry. He was in his track gear and a medal was around his neck. She had just jumped into his arms congratulating him on his victory. Barry had his arms thrown around her waist as she turned to take a picture of them both. Wide smiles spread across their faces. They both looked so young. And so happy.

Ronnie had fallen for Caitlin the moment he had met her. Caitlin had felt an attraction towards him since they met. But she had already given her heart to someone else. She knew that, Ronnie knew that, but they tried anyway. He had asked her out and she had said yes, eventually, but they were happy. They didn't know how long it would last but Ronnie was okay with how things were. He thought that maybe he could be enough for her.

Caitlin says she is happy, but even she can tell that every day a little more of her withers away. She looks in the mirror and she feels incomplete.

* * *

"I'm sure he doesn't want to come to Verdant either, Lissy." Her voice quiet and small.

"Okay." She cleared her throat, "Well then, do you want to help me find Oliver and Digg? We really need get the tables together, and the chairs. Not to mention…"

Caitlin smiled as her fingers subtly caressed the 'B' on her red bracelet. _I miss you._

* * *

Barry sat at his desk in his apartment. His school books sprawled across the surface. All of them were opened to pages about DNA and Investigation techniques.

While studying, his mind had wandered off to happier times. His fingers lingering over the 'C' on his blue bracelet. _I miss you._

He sighed heavily. He had never taken it off. Even after he had multiple people tell him it's easier to move on from someone if you cut all their ties to you.

His phone rang from the other side of the room. Rolling over in his chair he pulled it off the charger, "Hey Dad."

"Hey Slugger. How you holding up?"

"I'm okay." Barry's short replies became normal to everyone.

"Are you sure? I ran into Joe the other day, he said–"

"I'm fine Dad. Just doing a lot of studying."

"That's good. She–" Henry swallowed audibly, "She would be really proud of you."

"I know. Listen, I should go. I told Cisco I would meet up with him for a project we are working on for Stein's class."

"Yeah, Okay son. I'll see you for Sunday dinner?"

"Yeah. Bye, Dad."

"Goodbye, Barr." Barry hung up the phone after his dad's farewell.

Barry hung his head after tossing his phone on his cluttered desk. His hands raked through his hair. Life is hard. He shook his head before looking back up at his desk. A picture caught his eye.

It was of him and Caitlin at one of his track meets in high school. He had just won first place. Caitlin had run up and jumped into his arms. He swung her around in a circle before she pulled away to snap a picture of the victory. They both had wide smiles on their faces. They both were so happy. Looking at the picture always made Barry smile.

It had been a long time since he had stopped searching for connections to Caitlin. She had passed by his mind every day and each time he pushed it to be less and less. Soon he realized he had not thought about Caitlin Snow all day.

He wouldn't deny he still thought about her; still dreamed about her. He hoped she was happy in her life right now. He just wondered so much about her, and he wanted to know what was going on in her life.

But she obviously didn't want him to know.

* * *

Barry had no intention of making Iris West feel insignificant, but Iris always found it hard not to be when he would always praise Caitlin's intelligence. Early on, after she moved he would tell Iris about how his best friend was the smartest person in the school. He had put a smile on her face to hide the jealousness she felt towards the girl she never even met.

Iris had liked Barry instantly, and instant attraction. He had been hurting over the loss of his best friend, so Iris made it her goal to become Barry's new best friend. Maybe even more.

When Iris and Barry had started going out she could tell that he had his reservations about the relationship. He tried not to compare her to Caitlin but it's the little things that caught them both. Barry had a habit of running his fingers through Caitlin's hair, but Iris hated having her hair touched. Caitlin loved listening to Barry babble on about science but Iris couldn't keep up with it.

That is one reason Iris and Barry were always in an on again off again relationship. Barry had to admit, dating Iris had a lot of work put into the relationship. But wasn't that part of being in a relationship? The effort is supposed to result in happiness but when things got hard for Iris and Barry, they both turned to other things. Barry focused on school. Iris turned to journalism.

Barry was now in the middle of his Junior year of college at CCU. He had switched his major. He no longer wanted to be a Biology Teacher. He wanted to be a Crime Scene Investigator.

* * *

During his Sophomore year, Barry had run for the school and had just won a first-place medal. He wanted to go out with his friends to celebrate. Iris, his girlfriend at the time, had begged him to go to the party the cheerleaders were throwing. Finally, he agreed to go. Although it honestly didn't take much convincing. But his father told him no. Henry told Barry he had to stay home with his mother tonight. He got pulled into the late shift at the hospital tonight and wanted someone to stay with Nora.

After Henry had left for work, Nora told Barry that he can go to the party but he needed to be back before his father came home. Barry had never loved his mother so much than in that moment.

Everything was well and good as Barry celebrated with his entire track team and his best friends. He was having so much fun he didn't even notice his phone going off in his pocket. He hadn't realized the mistake he made until he came home and saw the cop cars and an ambulance.

Nora Allen had been murdered.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, this is the last chapter with them separated. Yay! Guest, to answer your question, in my story Legends is the name of a club in Star City. Rip owns it and Sara works there. I originally had it introduced in a later chapter but snuck it in earlier than expected. Sorry for the slight confusion there.**

To Barry, his senior year had practically flown by. His entire college career had practically flown by. Four years and he is finally ready to take on the world.

While he was sitting there waiting for his name to be called to receive his diploma, Barry thought about all that has happen in the last few years. His best friend leaving the city, his mother's murder, falling in love with Iris, becoming friends with Cisco everything that happened, both good and bad, has made him who he is today. Barry couldn't believe it had been five years since Caitlin left. He wondered how she was doing.

"Bartholomew Allen." Barry heard his name get called. He snapped back to reality. He walked up onto the stage smiled to the audience as he received his diploma.

Barry had finally completed his college degree in Forensics.

Once all the names had been called Barry, along with half of the senior class, stood up and tossed their caps into the air.

Barry was startled when Iris jumped on him wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Congratulations, Babe!" She screamed.

A hand patted his back, "Yeah man, we did good!" Cisco smiled at Barry.

"Congrats Francisco!" Barry laughed.

"Ha, Ha. Very funny, Bartholomew!" Cisco spit back. "Where's your dad at?"

"He's somewhere…" Barry said looking around. "Over there!"

"Barry, Dad said he wanted to celebrate with us this evening. I invited Eddie too!" Iris said latching onto his arms.

Barry nodded in acknowledgment before sliding out of her grip. "Hey Dad!" Barry smiled and hugged his father.

"Barr! Look at you, a college graduate! Oh, your mother would be so proud of you, she would be in tears."

"I know." Barry replied quietly. His mother's death still haunted him as the guilt suffocated him at night.

There were more than a few times he was shaken awake by Iris from his nightmares. Iris had been staying over a few nights here and there. He wanted to wait until he could afford a nice apartment before they moved in together. They had gotten back together, again, at the end of junior year. They were going strong and hopefully would stay strong this time around.

"Barry, you wouldn't mind if I came with you to celebrate? My parents don't exactly celebrate these kind of things… with me at least." Cisco asked.

"Of course, it wouldn't be a celebration without you." Barry smiled.

"Great! Let's go! I am starving!" He yelled.

"You had a snack during the ceremony!" Iris responded as the two started walking towards their cars.

Barry started to follow before his dad stopped him by placing his hand on his shoulder. "Barry, Carla dropped this by yesterday. It's for you."

Barry snatched the envelope faster than he had wanted to but he didn't open it right away. He stared at it for a minute. "Do you think it's from Cait?"

"I don't know." Henry squeezed his shoulder before he started walking towards his car too.

Barry opened the envelope to find a card inside with the writing, "Congratulations, Mr. Allen."

" _Barry, I know that a lot of time has passed and a lot has happened in that time. But I want you to know that even if you don't hear from her, I know Caitlin is proud of you. She has always been proud of the person you were and I know that she would be proud of the man you have become. You'll do great at the CCPD. Love, Carla Tannhauser."_

Inside the envelope was an old, wallet sized picture of Barry and Caitlin. They were dressed up in their career-day outfits from second grade and their arms were wrapped tightly around each other. Caitlin wore a lab coat. She had always wanted to be a scientist. Barry wanted to be a superhero. He chuckled at the old photo before turning it over to look at the date. Barry was shocked to find Caitlin's hand writing from high school. _"Barry, you will always be my hero. -Caitlin"_

Barry didn't even realize he had let a few tears fall before he heard a voice calling to him.

He shoved the card back into the envelope. He withdrew his wallet from his back pocket and slid the phot into one of the slots, a beaming smile on his face as he ran over to the others. Iris was waving him down from the backseat of Henry's car.

"Everything alright?" Iris questioned.

Barry shook his head. "Yeah, no. Everything is great." He kissed her temple before sliding into the car. "Let's go eat!"

It was the first night since he could remember sleeping through the entire night without having a nightmare. If he had to guess, he would say it was because of Caitlin.

* * *

During Caitlin's senior year of college Oliver had proposed to Felicity around Christmas time. Felicity had been shocked but pleasantly surprised by his dazzling proposal. Caitlin told Felicity that she had given him the ideas for it. Felicity and Moira did not get along very well, which often put Caitlin in between the two women in her life.

"Moira, Felicity is a nice girl and she makes him happy." Caitlin pleaded with Moira.

"Caity dear, how many times must I remind you?"

Caitlin sighed, "Okay, Mom," She emphasized, "Isn't Oliver's happiness worth it? He loves her!"

"I know he does. But I still do not approve!"

"Why are you being so stubborn?" Caitlin asked sitting on her bed watching Moira pace back and forth.

"I just know he can do so much better. I only want the best for my son."

"I think she is the best. And that is technically Ollie's choice, Mom. If he wants some skinny supermodel he would have chosen one, but he doesn't! He loves Felicity and I know Felicity loves him too."

"Why are you always right?" Moira sighed sitting on the bed next to her.

"Because I am smart." Caitlin snorted.

"Caity darling, Oliver is not the only one I want to be happy." Moira pushed Caitlin's hair back behind her ear, "Ronnie is a nice young man."

"Mom, don't even start!" Caitlin stood up and walked over to her desk picking up little trinkets left there.

"I'm just saying, you have been going out for almost three years now. You might want to follow in Ollie's footsteps soon."

Caitlin lifted an eyebrow at Moira's choice of words. She smirked playfully, "You want me to open a night club?"

"Heavens no!" Moira gasped.

"Mom, Thea is following in Ollie's footsteps. I'm making my own path. One of science and technology and… possibly taking me back to Central City." She trailed off at the end.

Moira ignored her last statement. "All I'm saying is think about it darling." Moira stood up ready to head out the door. "Think about it and I will tolerate that blonde fiancé of Oliver's for his wedding day. Deal?"

Moira Queen knew how to play her game.

"Yes. But I won't even think about it until after college. Now, if you will excuse me, Biochemistry is calling my name." She smiled at Moira in a way she never had the chance to with her real mother. Caitlin was really happy she had a mother to look to for advice and all things a girl is supposed to lean on her mother for.

"My little Doctor in training!" Moira cooed as she headed out the door.

Caitlin was left to her own thoughts. And marriage was not one of them.

* * *

Barry had applied at CCPD right after college but was thinking about it all through his senior year. With Joe on his side and a flawless resume he was sure to get the job. And he did.

Iris and Barry had broken up soon after his graduation. It was nothing new but it still hurt. They were still friends and neither really dated between break ups. Things just got in the way.

But right now, Barry was happy with life. He had his job that he loved. He was one step closer to finding his mother's murderer. He had become great friends with Eddie now that he saw him more. Cisco had gotten a job working at STAR Labs so he got Barry into meet Dr. Harrison Wells, his idol. Barry was in a good place right now. He only missed one thing, his fingers brushed against the bracelet on his left wrist.

Maybe someday she will come back to him.

* * *

The wedding took place almost a year and a half after he had proposed. A Queen wedding needed to be big, extravagant, and perfect. Moira Queen made sure of that.

Caitlin was chosen as the Maid of Honor, mostly because she was Felicity's best friend but also because of her sister-like relationship to Oliver.

There had been a lot of fights, Felicity wanted green; Moira wanted pink. Felicity hated Lilies; Moira had to have Lilies. The whole wedding was a mess until Caitlin and Thea stepped in to plan the wedding. Thea was surprisingly good at wedding planning. Moira had said it was her calling. Caitlin had to agree. From the venue, lights, foods, pastries and cake, to the DJ's choice of music. Everything was perfect.

It was a relief for Caitlin that Thea was so good at planning things, because she got to focus on her work. She had applied at the best of places. And with the labels of Biochemist and Geneticist as her titles, with medical degree on the side, she wasn't surprised when she got offers from all over. She had one place in mind, STAR Labs, it was her dream job but it was too far away and she wasn't ready just yet. She still had a wedding to enjoy.

* * *

The last year had been a roller-coaster for Caitlin. She was sure Moira had something to do with it, but she knew her mother would never admit involvement. Ronnie had proposed only four months after Oliver and Felicity had gotten engaged. It was a quiet evening in, unlike Oliver's loud and public proposal. Caitlin knew their relationship had been rocky at the time. A lot had happened and Ronnie felt he had to solve it by proposing.

Caitlin had told him that she wasn't ready. But Ronnie was a smart guy too; he knew that she wouldn't be ready for a marriage to him. Caitlin had promised that it had nothing to do with Barry but he knew. Ronnie wasn't bitter about it. He had accepted defeat with a smile on his face. They both agreed that it wasn't the right moment yet. They dated for a month after that but things fell apart for the couple.

Caitlin and Ronnie were still friends and still hung out from time to time. He had even asked to be her date to the wedding. She accepted, of course. They had a lot of fun.

But as Caitlin watched from her seat at the bridesmaid's table, as Oliver and Felicity were overly sweet towards one another while cutting their wedding cake. The two had something she wanted. She had thought she was happy here in Star City, but looking at Felicity and Oliver feed each other wedding cake at their wedding made Caitlin miss something in her life. Barry Allen. And as she watched the happy couple, her fingers subtly brushed across the bracelet she still wore on her right wrist. She had one thought in mind.

It was time for her to go home.

* * *

Caitlin had sent out her resume to STAR Labs three days after the wedding. She had begun searching for apartments the next week. She knew it would take some time to say goodbye to her home the past six years but she was ready to be with her best friend again.

A few months had passed before she had everything in order and was ready to go back to Central City.

Caitlin Snow was coming home.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Few things I need to say. First, I want to thank all of you who read this. It means a lot. All the reviews give me energy to keep writing. Thank you all again! Second, I never would have posted this story if it wasn't for a friend of mine. She talked me into publishing it on here. So, if you like it give her a little birthday shout out in the reviews. She is turning 21 on Saturday! Third, I LOVE hearing what you guys think of it. Tell me what you like and dislike, what is working for the story and what is not. Any questions and confusion I would be happy to clear up and help the story run more smoothly. Fourth, I realized I haven't put a disclaimer on here. (No, I do not own the Flash or Characters or anything like that!) It's just a fun story.**

 **So, enjoy! :)**

* * *

Barry was doing great in life. He had finally moved into a nice apartment close to the precinct but not too far away from his dad's house. He and Iris had just gotten together after a four month long break up. He had to promise himself that this was the last time they were going to do this thing. Barry didn't want to do this on/off thing with Iris for the rest of his life. So, he had asked her to move in with him just after three months of being back together. Maybe this would show Iris that he wanted a serious relationship with her.

Cisco was too excited to tell Barry about the top-secret project Dr. Wells had them assigned to. He had needed to hire a whole bunch of new faces to work on this secret project. This got Barry curious but he wasn't as excited as Cisco was.

"I wonder if these new guys are going to be like Hartley or like Jay?" Cisco wondered out loud.

"I didn't think you liked either of them?" Barry laughed.

"Jay is okay. Kind of creepy, but okay. Hartley is just a jerk."

"Do you know any of the names yet?"

"No, we won't know them until we meet them next Monday." Cisco replied glumly.

The wait is going to kill him.

* * *

Caitlin was more excited than nervous as she pulled up to her old house. She had driven all the way back to Central City. Saying goodbye to her family in Star City had been hard but she knew it was time for her to be here in Central City. Home.

She knocked on the door and waited a few moments before a man answered.

"Hello. Can I help you?"

Confused Caitlin straightened up, "Umm, Hi. I'm looking for Carla Tannhauser? She used to live here."

"She still does. Wait one moment, please." He turned around to shout into the house. "Darling, there is someone at the front door for you." He turned back towards Caitlin. "She will be right with you. Why don't you come inside?" He stepped aside.

Caitlin stepped inside her old home taking in all the new changes; the new pictures, the new furniture, the new smells. She would close her eyes and remember the way the front entrance of her house always used to smell like her father's old sweat socks when he went jogging in the morning. Her mother would always yell at him to take them to the garage.

A strange memory, but for Caitlin it was one of a happy mother and father.

"Caitlin?" Her mother's voice snapped her out of her dream like state.

"Mom." Carla swept Caitlin into a warm embrace. "I'm sorry it's been so long. I needed some time away from Central City."

"Oh darling, that's okay. I understand that loss is hard. Please come sit. We have tons to catch up on. This is Anthony. He is my new husband."

Caitlin smiled at him, "It's nice to meet you."

"It is nice to meet you too Caitlin. I've heard so much about you."

Together the three of them sat down in Carla's living room and caught up on everything they had missed about each other's lives. Anthony was kind and respectful and treated Carla nice. Caitlin showed her mother pictures she had on her phone of her friends and family at Felicity and Oliver's wedding. Carla had told caught her up with everything going on in Central City. Caitlin had told her mom she had gotten accepted to work on a secret project STAR Labs was working on. But the inevitable conversation had to come.

Caitlin had just taken the last sip of her coffee when her mom finally said it. "He is a CSI for the Central City Police Department. I could tell you have been itching to ask."

"A CSI? Who would have guessed?" Caitlin gave a little giggle before a thought appeared in her mind.

"Oh! Mom, I drove by the Allen's place on my way here. I didn't think Henry would ever get rid of his old car. Did Nora finally talk him into an upgrade?" Caitlin said with a laugh. "I was tempted to stop by before heading here. Nora is probably angry with me since I stopped writing."

Carla was quiet, pain and sadness clouding her eyes. "Nora died, darling. Nearly five years ago. Henry moved soon after."

"What? H–How could you not tell me? I mean Barry... Poor Barry." Caitlin hadn't even realized she was crying until she felt her mother's arms around her.

"Shh... dear it's okay. It's not your fault." Carla cooed.

"I wasn't here. I wasn't here for him Mom! He probably hates me now. How could I do this? I wasn't here." Caitlin sobbed.

After a while Caitlin stopped crying. She had thanked her mother for the news and had asked her if she could come by for dinner next Sunday?

"Of course, dinner sounds lovely! Anthony is a great cook. I'll call you with the plans later this weekend."

Caitlin nodded and smiled. "It's nice to be home Mom."

Caitlin had gotten into her car ready for the drive back to her new apartment. Questions flowed through her mind, _What if Barry didn't want to see her? What if he didn't want her in his life at all? What if he blamed her for Nora?_ She wasn't even in town when it happened but she wasn't there for him.

She shook the thoughts out of her head and focused on driving. Maybe some unpacking when she got home would get her mind off Central City, Nora, and Barry.

But her Barry Allen was always on her mind.

* * *

An insistent ringing came from the phone lying on his bedside table. Barry barely registered slipping away from Iris in bed and padding off towards the kitchen to answer his phone.

"Hello?" Groggily he mumbled into the phone.

"Barry, it's your father. I just got on break. There is something you might want to know."

Barry immediately straightened up at his father's urgent voice. "What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"Carla called me this evening. Caitlin stopped by her place for a visit. She thought you might want to know she just got in town in case you run into her at some point."

Barry's mind stopped. He had waited for this moment since she left. The moment Caitlin was back in Central City. Back within his reach. "She's back?"

He flinched at how vulnerable his voice sounded. "She is here in Central City?"

"Yes, that's what I am told. She stopped by the old house too. Apparently, she was looking for us."

"Whenever Barry thought of his old house he thought of pain and agony and all the guilt he felt. But thinking of Caitlin there, he was reminded of happier times filled with cheesy movies and holding each other until sleep took them to dream land. He smiled. "I have to see her again."

Barry heard Henry laugh through the speakers. "I thought so too. That's why I asked Carla for dinner plans. It's a special occasion having Caitlin back in town. Carla told me she starts work at STAR Labs so she will be busy for a while settling in and everything. But she told me she would let Caitlin know of my request. I've been meaning to catch up with Anthony anyway."

Barry smiled again. He was afraid his cheeks would start to hurt from smiling like an idiot so much. But Caitlin was worth it. "Thanks Dad. Let me know when you find out anything."

With the news of his best friend finally back in Central City, how could anyone sleep? Barry didn't sleep that night, he was too excited to see Caitlin again.

…

Barry didn't have to wait long. After receiving the phone call Friday night or Saturday morning really, Barry had been antsy all weekend. Iris found it funny. Barry just smiled through the laughter. Barry had a bounce in his step for the next four days. No amount of work Captain Singh gave him could dampen his mood. His Caitlin was back. Sure, he hasn't seen her yet but he could feel her in Central City. Like the city finally brought back to life.

Barry could only wonder how much she has changed.

"Wednesday," His father told him, "Carla made plans for Wednesday. The new Italian place on 5th."

* * *

Caitlin was dying to run into Barry. But she knew she couldn't just waltz into CCPD and ask to see him. Yes, technically she wasn't juts back in Central City to see him. She was also really excited to work at STAR Labs. Dr. Wells had praised her work when she had bene introduced to him. He was ecstatic to have her on his team. She had been introduced to a few of the workers would be working there with her in the cortex. Cisco was kind and funny and he welcomed her with open arms. They two immediately became close. Jay was a little too friendly but she was new, and didn't know anything about him. And finally, there is Hartley, he is a jerk but a brilliant one. Surprisingly he didn't hate her and she didn't have a problem with him. Maybe they could be friends.

But still meeting all these guys made her miss being in the arms of her best friend. So, when her Mom called her and told her about the dinner reservation she had made for all of them she nearly burst into tears.

…

It turns out Caitlin and Barry didn't need a dinner to come face to face again.

It was Wednesday morning, Caitlin had woken up early today, to spend a little extra time at the nearest coffee shop. Felicity and Caitlin used to do this all the time before school. Oliver would join them occasionally but this morning-coffee time became their time to spend together before the hectic day separated them.

Caitlin walked up to the counter and smiled at the fashionable barista. "Hi welcome to CC Jitters. How can I help you?" The woman asked politely.

"Hi. I'll just have a chi Latte and a blueberry muffin please." Caitlin payed with a smile. Throwing money in the tip jar.

"Coming right up, just grab a seat and I will bring it right to you."

Caitlin nodded glancing down to her nametag. "Thank you… Iris."

Caitlin headed towards a booth in the back. She threw her stuff on the table. It was only her third day working at STAR Labs and she already had a ton of work to get done. Picking up the first file she began reading it over while she waited for her coffee.

* * *

Wednesday morning Barry waltzed into Jitters. The news of Caitlin being back still left a bounce in his step as he walked over to the counter looking for his girlfriend. He had forgotten to tell her about his dinner plans tonight with his father. She had been walking back from delivering the order to the back booth when she spotted him.

"Hey honey! What brings you here this early?" Iris leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"I just wanted to tell you, I have dinner plans with my Dad tonight." He was still smiling when she started to frown.

"But tonight is date night…" She whined.

"Excuse me, do you have a fork?" A brunette asked behind Iris. She had reached out her right arm to tap Iris' shoulder.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Yes, one moment." Iris responded running around the counter to retrieve the fork.

Barry noticed the familiar red bracelet on her wrist. It looked strangely like the one on his left, only with a different letter and color.

He squinted his eyes. "Caitlin?"

The brunette's head had followed Iris back around the counter had snapped in his direction. She studied his face for a moment. Her eyes widened in recognition. "Barry?" She asked hesitantly. "Oh my gosh! Barry!" He nodded and smiled as she threw her arms around him. His arms winding around her waist felt like home again. He held her tight to his chest relishing in the feel of his heart falling back into place with his body. She belonged in his arms. He had his best friend back.

"Do you two know each other?" Iris asked a little sharply at their closeness.

Barry released Caitlin but didn't let her out of his arms fully. "Iris, this is Caitlin. She's my best friend."

Iris furrowed her brows. "Best friend? You haven't seen her in years." She mumbled the last part.

Caitlin nodded, "Yeah, it has been a while."

"Damn Cait, it's been too long." His joy for her return slipping through each word.

"I know. I'm sorry things kind of just fell apart between us when I left. But I'm back now."

"And I am not going to complain about that!" He cheered.

Iris cleared her throat. "Hi Caitlin. I'm Iris, Barry's girlfriend and here is your fork." She smiled but it had hints of hostility surging through it. Barry, being a guy didn't think anything of it, but Caitlin knew she was probably angry at the exchange between her and Barry.

"Thank you, Iris. It's nice to meet you. I remember Barry mentioning you when we talked back in high school. It's so good to finally meet you!" Caitlin ignored the possessiveness Iris had used in her tone. She was happy to meet someone Barry was close to. Barry smiled at the exchange. Iris was taken aback at her kindness. She just blinked and nodded.

"I have to get back to work. What time will you be done with dinner with your dad?" She asked turning back to Barry.

"Probably not until late. Don't wait up for me." He kissed her cheek before she headed back behind the counter.

"Oh, yeah I forgot to ask for the address of the new place we are going to tonight!" Caitlin realized turning towards Barry.

"Don't worry about it. I can pick you up." She opened her mouth to object, "C'mon Cait, I just got you back. Let me spoil you a bit." He gave her that dazzling smile she couldn't say no to.

"Okay fine. Why don't you sit down and have some coffee? It's on me." She smiled. He accepted.

Barry ordered his usual and Caitlin payed. He followed her to her booth in the back of the café He sat down on the seat across from her.

"Okay first things first. What brings you back to Central City?" He asked staring at her. He couldn't stop staring at her. And even if she was reading her notes on the files she couldn't stop glancing at him either.

"I was starting to miss my home," She said putting the file down on the table. "I was starting to miss my family, I was starting to really miss you, Barry." She said honestly.

Barry's heart still skipped a beat every time their eyes met. He still loved her. The moment he saw her, he knew he still loved her. Which, of course, brought trouble to his relationship with Iris. So, he smirked and teased her instead of letting his mind wander down that road.

"You just now started missing me? I'm hurt, Cait!" He placed his hand over his chest. He started laughing after she rolled her eyes and let out a soft giggle.

"Barry, you know I started missing you before I even left." Barry's laughter died down. "It's been eight years, Caitlin. What happened to contact every day?" he probed, pain etched into his voice, "I understand life gets in the way but you had time to call your mom every other Sunday, and even write my mom letters once a month, but not me? Why?"

"I couldn't do it Barry. I couldn't talk to you. It hurt too much. I couldn't handle talking to you but not being with you. I wanted so badly to just come back and run into your arms but I couldn't. My dad needed me. So, I pushed you away. But I could never get you out of my heart, only my head."

Barry lips twitched upwards into a small smile. He reached over the table and picked up her hand. He cradled her hand between his gently rubbing soothing circles into her skin. "You are here now, Cait. You can touch me now. Though I probably feel all different since I started working at CCPD." He cheekily added.

"So, I've noticed. What happened to the scrawny boy I left?" His smile only grew at her playful reply.

"I could ask you the same question. But then again not much has changed." He was staring at her again.

She was slightly offended. "That's rude! I've grown up a whole lot Barry Allen. I was fifteen when I left Central City and I'm twenty-three now!" She tried pulling her hand away, but Barry never let go.

He chuckled. "I only meant that you were beautiful then and you are beautiful now, even more so now actually. I noticed you changed Cait. I'm a guy, that's the first thing we notice. But I'm also your Barry, I saw your beauty when you thought you were invisible." Her eyes were glossy with tears that she refused to let fall in such a public place.

"Damn I missed you!" She scurried off her seat and jumped into the booth he was in wrapping him in her arms.

"You are my best friend Barry. No matter how long it took me to come back, I was coming back for you. I wasn't leaving you by choice. Because you, Barry, you will always be my choice." She whispered to him. With her in his arms, Barry finally felt whole again.

After a while Caitlin finally pulled away. "I'm happy you are back, Cait. We have a lot to catch up on."

She let out a short laugh. "Oh, I'm aware of that. Almost eight years' worth of information revolving around Barry Allen I need to infect my brain with." She sarcastically replied.

"Hmm, I'm thinking a movie night?" He asked hopeful.

"With Pretzels and M&M's?" She questioned excitedly.

"Popcorn and Pizza? My treat? It's been too long since I spoiled my girl!" Barry cheered throwing an arm around her shoulder.

Caitlin had no complaints about being his girl, she knew she was. "How about my place? You could help me unpack?" She practically begged and stuck out her lower lip in a pout. It had always worked on Barry before. Barry smiled. He had no objections.

They spoke in questions but never gave each other direct answers.

They agreed for Friday. The wait would kill them if not for the exchange of phone numbers and a promise for dinner tonight with the rest of the family.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Work was restless as both Caitlin and Barry waited for time to go by. Carla had been the one to make the reservations. Barry had been thinking of all the new places he had to take Caitlin. He had thought of at least thirty in the first hour since meeting her at Jitters for coffee. The restaurant they were going to tonight had been on the list Barry had made in his head. They had a lot of time to make up for. And he didn't plan to waste any more of it.

The restaurant Carla chose to have dinner at was small compared to the more luxurious restaurants in Central City but had its own fancy flare to it. Carla had told Anthony that she wanted this dinner to be just like old times. Even though Arthur and Nora were not there to celebrate Caitlin's return with them. Henry and Carla had been sitting there catching up when Barry and Caitlin had walked into the restaurant together, laughing and smiling like no time had passed between them.

Conversation spewed out between the two families easily. Barry and Caitlin would often drift away in private conversation their words lost to the ears of their parents. They would just lose themselves in each other.

They had started off talking about hobbies, old and new. Caitlin had picked up a habit of waking up early for morning jogs with Oliver and playing tennis in the afternoons with Laurel. Barry had started playing chess back in college. He told Caitlin he could use a partner to run with in the morning since Iris never liked to run.

Caitlin told Barry of her new friends in Star City. She told him of Laurel Lance. The fiercest lawyer in Star City. Sara Lance, Laurel's sister, used martial arts as a form of aggression therapy and has taught everyone in their group of friends how to defend themselves. Caitlin laughed that she never quite got the hang of it. Thea Queen was like her little sister, they used to go shopping once a week and force Oliver to go with them. John Diggle was like the father of the group, always watching over everyone. Tommy Merlyn was Laurel's boyfriend and co-owner of Verdant along with Oliver. Felicity, Caitlin's closest friend, the brilliant computer tech genius was now married to Oliver Queen. She offhandedly mentioned that Oliver was on Star City's Top 10 sexiest men, ranking as number 1. Barry made a funny face at that bit of information. Henry made sure to note the jealousy in Barry's tone as he replied "Very nice."

"You talk about Oliver a lot." Barry stated a small frown on his face.

"Well yeah. Other than Felicity, Oliver was the first person I truly connected with. I miss him." She smiled.

Barry, in return, told Caitlin about the friends he made over the years. He told Caitlin of Iris and him meeting the months following her departure from Central City. With Iris followed her best friend, Eddie Thawne. Barry and Eddie both work at CCPD so both have grown a close friendship. He admitted briefly that Eddie and him often work out together. Barry notice her cheeks turn a subtle pink before continuing the conversation. He then mentioned Cisco Ramon, the first friend he made in college. Barry told Caitlin that he works a STAR Labs.

"Oh! The guy with the long hair and the graphic T-shirts? I know him! He is a horrible flirt but is so funny." She laughed. Again, Barry felt a surge of jealousy, which he quelled by laughing along with her.

"That's right. You work there now. He flirts with you?" Barry anxiously awaited a response.

"Ehh not really? He kind of pushes this other guy, Jay to flirt with me."

The two then pulled out their phone to browse photos of the former mentioned friends. Barry and Iris bowling. Barry camping with Cisco and Henry. Barry soberly carrying a drunken Eddie and a drunken Cisco. A couple of cute couple photos of him and Iris. Barry accidently swiped to a picture of him shirtless and Caitlin blushed as he quickly swiped it away. She smiled to brush away the fear of embarrassment which worked as Barry smiled at her in return.

She showed him pictures of her and some of the girls. One of Felicity making a strange face with a grumpy Oliver in the background. One of her, Oliver, Thea and Moira all standing together for a family photo. Caitlin with her arms wrapped around a man smiling at the camera. One of Laurel and Sara dancing with Caitlin, their arms raised above their heads. A picture of her and Felicity crying on her wedding day. A lot more of Caitlin smiling. It made Barry happy to see that she was well looked after, but sad that he was not there in any of them.

All of this happened while Carla and Henry quietly watched from the other side of the table. When their food arrived, talking had run down to a minimum. Both Barry and Caitlin were too excited to eat but wouldn't let the expensive dinner go to waste.

Henry turned to Caitlin, "So Caitlin, Are you single?" Barry's heart jumped at the question, anxiously awaiting an answer from his best friend.

"Actually yes. My previous boyfriend and I broke things off after he proposed."

Carla placed her hand on her daughter's arm. "Oh, dear! I'm so sorry to hear that."

"No worries," Caitlin smiled, "It was my choice. I wasn't ready. And we are still great friends. He actually helped me move my things into the truck when I left Star City." She explained.

Barry felt a wave of relief wash over him. A small part of him felt guilt rise within him as he thought about Iris but pushed it away because tonight was about Caitlin.

"So, Caitlin," Henry continued asking Caitlin Questions, "What do you do, exactly?"

"I'm a bioengineer at STAR Labs. They have me working on a secret project that will be announced next week so I think it's okay to talk about. They have me looking into possible ways the particle accelerator could human physiology. In other words, I am a Doctor just like my mom." She smiled.

Carla gave her a bright smile and squeezed her hand. Since marrying Anthony, Carla was much more open with her emotions. Caitlin noticed that almost immediately. She wasn't so cold and strict anymore.

Barry quickly pulled her back into a private conversation between the two of them soon after. Carla and Henry shared a secret smile and continued on with dinner.

* * *

When dinner was over Caitlin pulled Henry into a long hug, "I really missed you Henry. I'm so sorry to hear about Nora." She whispered in his ear. Henry pulled away with a sad smile.

"Thank you, Caitlin. It really means a lot." Henry stepped away allowing Carla and Caitlin to hug briefly. Carla had given her a quick goodbye and both promised to visit each other soon. Henry walked Carla to her car before heading home himself.

Barry had escorted Caitlin back to his car. While walking back Barry nervously fiddled with his fingers. "You know, the night is still young. Would you want to... uh... I don't know... continue the night?" He stumbled through his words.

She gave him a dazzling smile that made Barry's mind go blank. "How can I say no when you still stumble over your words like you are sixteen again?"

Barry didn't know why he was suddenly so nervous around her. She was his best friend and yeah, he might still hold feelings for her, but he was with Iris. Being alone with Caitlin shouldn't have made him nervous like he was on a first date or anything. He doesn't even think he was this nervous on Iris and his first date. And this wasn't a date. Barry just needed to stop thinking.

Barry and Caitlin had decided to talk a walk in Central City Park, which was only a few blocks away from the restaurant.

"Okay. Random question." She said, her right arm latching onto his left. Their bracelets lightly brushing together. Her head leaning on his shoulder.

"What is it?" He smiled down at her.

"Are you happy, Barry?"

They stopped walking alongside the small lake in the center of the park. "What do you mean?" He turned to look at her, tilting his head in confusion.

"I mean, are you happy? With your life? With where you are at in life?" She looked up at him. Her expression pure and innocent.

He pondered what his answer would be. He was tempted to reply with the usual, 'Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?' But then he thought about how this is Caitlin and she knew him too well, even with their time apart they read each other too well. So, Barry took a moment to think about his answer. He thought about the CCPD, and about Iris, and about his mom, and about everything else in his life.

"Honestly, I don't know. I don't know where I am at right now, but I know that in this moment; right here. Right now, I am happy with you." He gave her a smile while taking her hands in his.

She frowned briefly before smiling up at him reaching up and placing a sweet kiss on his cheek. "Good. That's all I need to know." She pulled away releasing his hands and continued walking along the path.

Barry was in a daze. He hadn't felt that spark jolting inside of him since he kissed Caitlin before she left Central City. But she was back.

He had to remind himself that she was back. And she wasn't leaving anytime soon. Even if she was, he wouldn't just let her walk away from him this time. He slowly shook his head at her retreating form, and ran to catch up with her. He slipped his hand into hers and laced their fingers together. He looked down at her with a smile that he doubted would leave his face for the next two weeks. The two adults walked the park, hand in hand, re-familiarizing themselves with each other.

Yes, Barry Allen was happy.

In this moment, with his Caitlin Snow, he was happy.

* * *

After their walk in the park, Barry drove her back to her apartment. He walked her up to her apartment and they lingered outside her door for a few minutes just talking with one another.

"Ugh. As much as I'd love to continue chatting with you, I do have work in the morning and I'm sure you do too." Caitlin turned to unlock her apartment door. She heard him release a loud sigh.

"Dr. Caitlin Snow, always work and no play with you." He chuckled when he saw her stiffin and throw a glare at him over her shoulder.

"Hey! I play!" Her glare turned into a smile as she started laughing, "You just haven't seen that part of me yet." She gave him a teasing smirk and wink.

Barry was caught off guard. "Wh– Uhh. No! That's not what I meant! Ugh, Cait! Stop laughing at me!" His fumbling only made her laugh harder.

"Oh, Barry! You are just too cute for your own good." Smiling gently, she patted his hair briefly, "I will see you on Friday for movie night anyway. That's only a few days away."

"Okay fine. But expect a call from me tomorrow. I still missed you." He reached out and pulled her close to him in a warm hug. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. Whispering in his ear so quietly he might have imagined it.

"What am I going to do with you, Barry Allen?"

He smiled and pulled away slightly, placing a short kiss on her forehead before letting her go entirely.

"Goodnight, Cait."

"Goodnight, Barry."

They stood there for a moment, just staring at one another before Caitlin opened her door and slipped inside. Barry stared at her door for a few more seconds. A dopey smile still permanently engraved on his face. Barry turned and headed home.

* * *

Barry unlocked the door to his apartment as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake up Iris. It was almost midnight when he arrived home. Dinner ended around seven. He hadn't realized he had spent so much time walking and talking with Caitlin. Time just slipped away from them. And he really didn't want to waste any more time with her. He snuck inside heading straight to the bathroom. He was rummaging through his drawers for some sweatpants when Iris spoke.

"You're home late." She said it with accusation laced with jealousy.

Barry was oblivious to her jealousy in his happy state. "I know. I know. I told you I might be late. And not to wait up for me." He turned off the light. Leaning down he kissed her forehead before climbing in bed himself.

"You smell like perfume."

"Lavender. Probably Cait's, she loves the smell of lavender. Always has." He was about ready to fall asleep when Iris turned her side table lamp on. She obviously wanted to talk.

"Barry, I don't like the relationship you have with Caitlin." She grumbled, folding her arms across her chest in annoyance.

Barry sighed, "Iris, Caitlin is my best friend. I just got her back. I need to spend time with her now." He sat up to look at her.

"She doesn't seem to care about you!" She snapped. "I remember how you acted when we first met Barry, right after she left. She walked out of your life Barr. Who is to say she won't do it again?"

"It wasn't her choice to walk out of my life. She left hers behind too. Central City is her home." He felt the need to defend Caitlin.

"I don't think Central City is her home Barry." She mumbled. "I don't think she came back for Central City."

Barry sighed, he lifted her chin, looking her right in the eyes. "Iris, Caitlin is to me, what Eddie is to you." She flinched. Barry's eyebrows furrowed. She broke eye contact with him.

"I just... I love you Barry. We've been at this over and over again, but we have been going steady for three months now. And I'm just afraid her being back is going to change things between us."

"Iris, please, just try and get to know her. For me? Please?"

Iris took a few moments to contemplate her options. "Okay. I'll try." Barry smiled. Kissed her briefly on the lips.

"That's all I ask." He replied laying down as she turned the light off. Wrapping her arms around him she heard him mumbled,

"Trust me, you'll love her." He yawned before drifting off to sleep.

Iris couldn't sleep. This was the first night Barry hadn't said 'I love you' back. But it wouldn't be the last.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Sorry it's a bit late. Hope this chapter clears up some problems. I know a lot of people are a saying Barry and Iris should break up but that won't be for a while. Sorry! All I can say is it will happen and it will be big. But it will not be under normal circumstances.**

 **Clarifications : **

**Barry and Iris have been on and off since Barry's Freshman year of college, which is around 7 years ago. Barry and Iris have only dated in spurts never really long periods of time. They both have dated other people between break ups but they are insignificant. Barry just feels comfortable with her since Caitlin left. Barry is in love with Caitlin in this story, Iris doesn't really hold anything to the relationship Barry and Caitlin have.**

 **Barry and Caitlin have been separated for eight years now. At first, they kept in touch but that was only early on. Iris knew about Caitlin but never met her and eventually tried to replace her. Barry was sad and hurt that she left, so after a year or two stopped talking about her. Everyone just assumed Caitlin was some friend from his past. Caitlin pushed everyone away when she left. After Nora died Barry missed Caitlin silently. He never really had a need to talk about her because he had Iris, so he just missed her silently when he was alone.**

 **So, when Iris confronted Caitlin and Barry when they reunited she was being a bit possessive of Barry. Iris knew he was happier than usual but didn't know why.**

 **As for Caitlin not knowing about everything going on in Central City, Nora's death and Carla's marriage; Caitlin was in Star City. Her and her mother kept in touch but not often. Caitlin's life was consumed by College and her friends and family in Star City. The last time Carla and Caitlin had talked, Anthony was a nameless boyfriend and Carla didn't have a wedding, it was just a courthouse ceremony. Carla didn't want Caitlin to find out about Nora over the phone. Plus, I wanted to make it a bit more personal for them to tell her in person. Anthony won't play a main role in the story. He may be mentioned here and there but he probably won't appear for a while, if at all. And even if Carla had invited Caitlin back to Central City, Cait probably wouldn't have gone. She had Olicity wedding, her job, and other problems to deal with in Star City.**

 **Sorry about all the confusion, but usually everything happens in this story for a reason. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Iris had decided to try and get along with Caitlin and invited her out for drinks with them the next day. It had taken a bit of begging from Barry to get Caitlin out of the house. She had only been back a week and still had stuff to unpack, but she couldn't say no to Barry. Iris had practically begged Eddie to come with her for support to meet Barry's perfect best friend. Never really having a choice, he had agreed. To outside eyes looking in, it would seem like a double date, but none of them would ever call it that.

There they were at a small bar in downtown Central City sitting at the table talking, while watching Iris and Eddie throw darts. Iris had no aim and Eddie kept hitting the bullseye. It wasn't much of a competition but they both looked like they were having fun.

Neither Barry nor Caitlin saw the glances Eddie and Iris were sending their way.

"So, do you like it here, Cait?" Barry asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Yes, it's... nice. The bar is nice. The company is nice, very nice."

Barry lifted his brow in confusion at her tone. "Nice?"

Caitlin turned around to stare at Eddie and Iris. "He's sooo hot." She turned red, forgetting briefly who she was talking to. "I mean genetically speaking because I'm a geneticist of course." Taking a large gulp of her drink, "Oh my god, I sound like Felicity." She spoke mostly to herself.

Barry felt the familiar burning green monster flare up inside of him again. He was become awfully familiar as of late. Showing up at inconvenient times, but always around Caitlin. Barry rolled his eyes at her fumbled response.

"Not what I meant but okay."

She gave him a sheepish smile. "Sorry, usually I have Ollie keeping a very calculated score of how many drinks Lissy and I have before we start acting too wild."

Just then Iris and Eddie walked back to the table. Barry's arm found itself around Iris's waist. "Wild? _The_ Caitlin Snow acting wild? I find that hard to believe." Barry chuckled.

"Yes, lets share some drunken stories!" Eddie placed a hand on Caitlin's shoulder, giving her an easy smile. Caitlin sent him a bright smile in return. This didn't escape Barry's notice as his eyes lingered on the hand resting on Caitlin's shoulder.

"Caitlin first. Since you mentioned something wild. Tell us a wild story." Eddie continued.

"Oh my goodness!" Caitlin mumbled trying to think of a good one, "Okay so this was the first time and only time we ever went out without Ollie. Lissy and Laurel were at my house hanging out. We were bored watching movies when Sara called and told us she has a table saved for us at Legends. It's a famous club on the South side of the city, Sara knows the owner, Rip Hunter. So, she told us to come. Knowing how much fun Sara is and how much she likes to party we probably shouldn't have gone but we were bored and Ollie was working late at the Company. So, we got dressed up and headed out. Now one rule we have in my group of friends back in Star City is everybody must do a shot before we go out. We found Sara easily enough and she had already gotten us our drinks. Even though I told Sara I was only having three drinks she brushed me off, which was probably our first mistake. I was supposed to be watching Lissy and Laurel. I needed to make sure the made it back to my place okay. Well a drink and a half in Lissy climbed onto the table we were sitting at a spilled the glass I was drinking all over me. Lucky for me Sara actually works there part time as a dancer. She took me to the back and let me borrow one of her dresses. Unfortunately, it was white and I was wearing a very vibrant, very red bra. I was so embarrassed! I hadn't had nearly enough alcohol for this yet but Lissy came to find me with a bottle of 'liquid courage' she called it. I swear, I took like five shots. When I finally came out from the back there were these two guys that were talking to Laurel and Lissy at our table. They had just asked them to dance when I walked over. You guys don't know Ollie but he gets so mad very easily and he hates, I mean _hates_ when Lissy drinks without him. So, I pulled her away from the guy and offered to dance with him. I had to protect her somehow, she was way too far gone at this point. Tommy usually doesn't care if Laurel dances with other guys so long as it's only dancing. So, I danced with him. Two more drinks and he has me pressed up against the wall practically tearing the dress off me. He was kissing my neck, chest, face, everything. And of course, I'm participating. This guys was like an easy four out of five. He's got a body, and basically everyone in the club has lost their shirts. And I mean everyone. So, he started nibbling on my neck and I could barely catch Lissy dancing on a table in the background. He placed one hand between my thighs and BLAM! He was on the ground sporting a black eye. Blood leaking from his nose, moaning and groaning in pain. I look up and Ollie is standing over me. Lissy is clinging to his back, arms and legs wrapped around him yelling 'weee!' He has one arms slung around Laurel, who is half passed out, and he grabs me with his free arm. Sara is laughing in the background and Rip is shaking his head with a smirk on his face. Ollie carries us all out of the club, throws us in his limo, points at Lissy and says in this strict fatherly voice, 'You are not touching alcohol ever again!' He gives us this long speech about 'needing someone responsible to watch our alcohol intake.' Laurel and Lissy are already asleep, so I told Ollie that it was my fault for going out without him. We wanted to experience a girl's night out on the town. And he looks me dead straight in the eyes and says in this all-knowing voice, 'You have been spending too much time with Sara.'" Caitlin finished her story laughing loudly with tears in her eyes.

"I swear Ollie didn't let us drink for months after that happened." She smiled at the memory of having sneak alcohol around Oliver for a while.

Eddie and Iris were laughing at how fun Felicity, Laurel and Sara all sound. Barry didn't laugh at all. He had a perplexed look on his face. He looked at Caitlin and he was worried. All the time they had spent together since she came she had always acted the same. The same Caitlin that left him, left Central City. The same fifteen-year-old young teenager, but not looking at her he wondered how much she has changed.

Anger and jealousy flowed through his veins. The girl form the story was not his Caitlin. He couldn't understand how the wild woman from the story had been the same Caitlin he had just spent hours talking with in the park last night.

Then his thoughts went to the man from her story. The man would probably be worse off if he had been there. He didn't know this Oliver, but he was very, very grateful there was someone watching out for his Caitlin in Star City.

"That is crazy! Babe, I think we need to go to Star City sometime, just to check out the bars and clubs." Iris said turning to Barry.

"Yeah absolutely. We can make a trip of it." He gave Iris a half smile.

"That's be great! I recommend going to the Verdant. Ollie and Tommy own it. I could easily get you guys VIP passes. They usually have specials going on during the week. I'd have to call and check with Thea. She does all the managing there." Caitlin said thinking out loud.

Barry noticed the slight absentminded babble she picked up when she was tipsy. He smiled at her before adding, "Yeah and I wouldn't mind meeting Oliver Queen."

"Wait! The Oliver from your story is Oliver QUEEN?" Iris yelled, ceasing all noise around the table.

"Oh boy, here we go." Eddie mumbled under his breath.

"Yes. He is a _big_ , extremely buff teddy bear." Caitlin emphasizing big with a wink in Iris' direction.

"He is on my 3 List!" iris squealed in delight.

"Uh, what is a 3 List?" Barry questioned out loud.

"A list of 3 people that you can cheat on your boyfriend/girlfriend with." Eddie explained awkwardly to Barry as the girls lost themselves in conversation.

"Really? That's surprising, you usually never meet people on your 3 List." Caitlin said a little surprised.

"How do you know he is big? Have you slept with him?"

Caitlin rolled her eyes at that. "Yeah a few times. I lost my virginity to him. We agreed it wouldn't go anywhere. He started dating Felicity after that and has been like a big brother to me ever since. I know sounds weird but we don't let it affect the relationship we have now."

"Ugh, you are so lucky! He is so handsome! I bet he was so romantic."

"I wish it was. I was in my senior year of high school when it happened. I was studying, he showed up, told me he was attracted to me, and he is Oliver Queen so who wouldn't be attracted to him. We kissed and a week later we had sex. It was good but we didn't love each other in that way. We tried a few more times but ended after the second week. We decided we were better as friends. Don't get me wrong the sex was good, great even but it didn't stop the world from moving. It didn't feel like my entire heart was ready to explode in all of these wonderful emotions like I thought it would with someone you truly love." Caitlin trailed off her eyes locking with Barry's.

Barry was uncomfortable with Caitlin talking about her previous bedtime partners. He was glad her and Iris were getting along but he didn't think they would bond over old sex partners. Knowing that Caitlin has been around makes him envious of those stupid men, letting go of this beautiful diamond for simple clumps of rocks. He wouldn't lie to himself, he has thought about it a lot. Especially in his young adult years. Making love to Caitlin, (because it would never be just sex with her, it would be love) just sounded right in such a wrong way. He knew he loved her, that was a fact, but he was with Iris. He shouldn't be thinking of any form of relationship with Caitlin other than friendship.

So, for now he would keep all those lecherous thoughts to himself. Within his mind and heart, he would allow himself to think of Caitlin that way. It may be unfair in every sense. But thoughts never hurt anyone, not unless acted upon or spoken about. And Barry was being awfully quiet in this conversation right now.

Except when Barry caught her eye when they were talking about love. He felt something else. He felt warm, like a fire had been reignited inside of him. He missed this warmth.

"C'mon Barry, let's go shoot some darts. Let the girls talk about womanly things." Eddie said pulling Barry up by his arm.

* * *

There was a time in Barry's past when he was jealous of Eddie Thawne. He was always kind, funny, and gorgeous. He was everything Barry wasn't; or everything Barry didn't see himself as. In the past, before Iris and Barry started dating, she had explained that he was "the entire package." But ever since Barry and Iris had gotten together he never seen a reason to be jealous of Eddie. So, when Eddie and Caitlin began sharing smiles and laughs between themselves, he became jealous and worried. He promised himself he would keep a watchful eye on the two of them when they were together.

The small group were heading out of the bar. Barry had his arm thrown over Iris's shoulder. Eddie was currently helping Caitlin try and not to fall over as she stumbled out of the bar laughing. "Don't worry guys, I'm okay." Caitlin said laughing off her clumsiness.

"Time to head home. This was fun guys! We should do it again sometime!" Iris cheered. She gave Caitlin a hug. "Always good to have another girl around."

"Yes, absolutely." Caitlin responded.

Barry pulled Caitlin into a long fierce embrace. "I'll see you tomorrow." He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Okay..." She mumbled against him.

"I'll make sure she gets home safely." Eddie said pulling Caitlin towards his car.

Barry watched for a few moments has he took Caitlin away. Something felt wrong about that picture. He was distracted with his thoughts until Iris pulled on his hand. "C'mon Barr, let's go home."

They started walking in the opposite direction Caitlin and Eddie headed. "Oh Barry, you were right." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I do love Caitlin."

Barry couldn't help but think: _Me too._

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! They all mean so much to me! Movie night with Barry and Caitlin next chapter! Let me know what you think of these four hanging out! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Barry and Caitlin were both excited and nervous to have movie night. They missed each other so much but at the same time were nervous to be alone together. They both felt some unresolved tension building inside them since they met each other in the coffee shop.

"Barry!" Caitlin exclaimed when she opened the door to her apartment an hour and a half before the time they agreed on. "You're early!"

He nervously rubbed the back of his neck and let out a chuckle. "I know. I should have called or something. I just... I wanted to see you."

She smiled at him. "Well come on in. I just got home so the place is still a mess."

"That's surprising. Little miss perfectionist has a messy living room? I remember back when you would come over and clean my room because it would irritate the hell out of you that it was messy." Barry teased.

"Someone had to. Besides we had plans and Nora would ground you until you cleaned your room. If it wasn't for me, you'd _still_ be cleaning your room while I was out at the beach getting a tan." Her snarky reply left Barry looking at her with a lifted eyebrow.

"You, a tan? I'd like to see that. You were always so pale, Cait." He lifted his hand to brush hair behind her ear.

"Because I was stuck inside on beautiful days helping you clean your room!" She laughed.

"Yeah, I don't remember much cleaning getting done." He smirked.

"Y-yeah... well... shut up!" She stuttered before turning away heading towards the kitchen giggling at their trip down memory lane.

Barry missed this. Just teasing her and being with her. She calmed a part of him that was a raging inferno since she left for Star City. He couldn't help but smile at the amazingly, beautiful woman she has become. And he couldn't wait to find out what other things have changed about her.

"What's that smile for?" She glanced up at him opening a box in the kitchen.

"What?" He shook himself out of his daze. "Nothing! Need help?"

"Of course, you owe me anyway." She smirked. He rolled his eyes with a smile and began to help her unpack her things.

She was still waltzing around her apartment two hours later in her work clothes. A navy blue blouse tucked into a black pencil skirt ending just above her knees. She had on crème colored heels. As he watched her run around her living room placing things here and moving things there, he wondered how she ever got used to wearing heels.

She had her hands on her hips taking in her apartment. "Well that's all the boxes!" She exclaimed smile wide on her face.

Barry couldn't keep his eyes off her, but he tried his best not to get caught. He turned his head looking to the other rooms.

"Thank you so much Barry! I really appreciate you coming over and helping me unpack. I've been back a week and I haven't had any time to unpack, what with work and Cisco trying to set me up with Jay, and the dinner with our parents, and our night out with Iris and Eddie, and movie night tonight! Things sure have been busy." She laughed.

Barry stiffened. "Wait, who is Jay?"

"Oh, Jay Garrick? He is a physicist at STAR Labs. Dr. Wells isn't a fan of him but he does good work. Cisco has this ridiculous idea that Jay likes me. Which is absurd. I've been here a week. How can someone pick of feeling for someone in a week? Besides, I've just moved back I have too much to focus on right now than to think about relationships. I can't be thinking about guys right now. Especially something as trivial as dating. Maybe I'll go on a date here and there when I don't feel like cooking." She replied absentmindedly. Letting out a laugh as she started walking toward her bedroom. Barry automatically followed needing the answer desperately.

"So, you aren't interested in Jay?" He hated how his voice sounded hopeful. He shouldn't be thinking these things about Caitlin. He had Iris. He was dating Iris. He loved... Iris. Right?

Caitlin had left her door open a crack so they didn't have to scream through the door. Barry had to avert his eyes when she began unbuttoning her blouse.

"No. Not really. At least I haven't thought about it. And I don't plan on thinking about it any time soon. I need time to adjust back to Central City."

"That's... uh... I think that's a great idea, Cait." He was beyond flustered.

Caitlin was stripping just beyond the open door. That fact itself made Barry flush. And knowing that she wasn't looking for a relationship with other guys gave him this strange hope inside of him, which he knows he shouldn't have.

"Barry, you've been acting weird all night. What's wrong?" She said stepping out from behind her bedroom door.

Barry's eyes widened and darkened at her attire. She had on short, pajama shorts just barely visible beneath _his_ shirt. She had one hand resting on the door frame and the other pulling on the bottom of her shirt, which was originally his. He knew she had taken a few of his T-shirts and hoodies but he hadn't expected for her to still have them now. She was biting her bottom lip, her eyebrows scrunched together with worry. Her hair was pulled out of the messy bun she had it in earlier and was now spilling over her right shoulder, exposing her neck to Barry.

He was staring. He knew it but he couldn't stop himself. He has dreamed about moments like this. He has had many, many dreams. Even when he was with Iris, he had closed his eyes and imagined his Caitlin. Yes, he felt guilty about it but he felt if he never voiced it, it wasn't technically cheating. He gulped, _"What did I just get myself into?"_

"Barry?" She took a step forward when he didn't reply.

He took two steps back, "Cait, don't." His voice was gruff and deeper than normal. She was worried now.

"What wrong?" She kept stepping forward until his back hit the wall. She was completely oblivious to his tormented expression. "Are you not feeling well? Did I overwork you?" Her words shouldn't have sounded so good to him. He could imagine those same words being used in a completely different context. He could imagine her slumped on top of his chest, slightly sweaty, a sweet smile on her face as she whispered in his ear, _'Did I overwork you?'_ The images that flashed through his mind at that moment were wonderful. It was so, so very wrong because it felt so very right.

Caitlin raised a hand to his forehead feeling for a fever. The moment her fingers brushed against his forehead he had her pinned against the wall where he was just moments ago, hand on her wrist against the wall, resting by her head. His other hand gripping her waist.

There was silence as they just stared at one another. Her eyes darkening just as his had earlier. His breath ragged as he tried to keep his distance. He was so close, so close to losing control and giving into his deepest desires. Just taking her against the wall. All thoughts of Iris gone from his mind the moment he walked into her apartment.

"Barry..." She whispered.

"His eyes flashed down to her lips. Leaning forward he placed a brief chaste kiss on them. Reigning in his emotions, he released her. Stepping back, he gave her some room.

There they stood facing each other in her bedroom hallway. Both wondering what they should do now. They had two choices, take the step forward and regret it as they both knew they would or take a step back compose themselves, continue as friends in love with each other with a possibility in the future.

She decided for them.

"Let's go make some popcorn." She gave him that dazzling smile that he loved.

He let out a sigh of relief, "I'll get the M&Ms from my bag." He smiled, thanking her silently from stopping him from doing something incredibly stupid.

She started walking towards the kitchen. His head followed her movements. She turned back to him after a few steps. Their eyes connecting once again She grabbed his neck and pulled him into a fierce kiss. He responded immediately. It was everything like their first kiss, quick but passionate. Barry felt that familiar warmth surge through him like electricity flowing all over him. His lips caressed hers pulling her closer. He never wanted this feeling to stop. His teeth nibbled at her bottom lip begging for entrance and she gladly opened her mouth. Their tongues battled before she relented and let him control the kiss. She pulled away leaning her forehead on his. She opened her eyes, taking him in. His eyes met hers and she could read every emotion in them.

"This never leaves this hallway." Caitlin tells him breathlessly. She stares at him for a moment longer with love and amazement. She leans in and kisses his cheek gently. She walks away towards the kitchen, once again taking his heart with her. Barry watched her walk off, _'I am screwed.'_

He doesn't leave the hallway for a few minutes, trying to compose himself. He adjusts his pants and flattens his hair before breathing out in a quiet whisper to himself, "Oh Cait. What are you doing to me?"

He walks back into her kitchen to find her staring at her microwave. He chuckled, amused by her fascination. "What are you doing?"

"You ever wonder how popcorn was first created? Like who thought to put corn kernels on a flame?" She asked never taking her eyes off the microwave.

"Don't know. I can't run back in time and discover it." She glared at him.

"Ha Ha." Her lips were red and slightly swollen. Barry shook his head to remove that line of thinking.

"Arent you supposed to be getting M&Ms from your bag? And pretzels! Don't forget the pretzels. You didn't forget the pretzels, did you?"

"No, never! They are the best movie food." Barry laughed.

"Speaking of food. Want to order in? I haven't had much of a chance to go grocery shopping. I may have a can of soup or some noodles, maybe a pizza pocket, but that's it."

"No problem. I'll call. What are you in the mood for?"

"Mmm... spicy!" She exclaimed.

"Franco's, it is." He called in and twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door. Barry paid and Caitlin threw a fit because dinner was supposed to her thank you to him for helping her unpack. They settled in front of the TV after Caitlin picked out a movie for them to watch. Things were back to normal between them. But Barry couldn't get the kiss out of his head. He thought talking about it would ruin things between them right now.

"Something on your mind?" She asked her eyes not leaving the screen.

He was startled. "What makes you think that?"

"You are abusing the poor piece of chicken." She smiled gently.

"It's just... how can we just act like nothing happened?" He blurted out, regretting it instantly.

"It's not our time." She shrugged.

He was confused and a bit angry at her response. "What does that mean?"

She sighed and turned to him, picking up his hand in the process. She cradled it between hers for a moment before responding.

"Barry, you have Iris. And I still have too much going on right now to think about relationships besides my best friend again." She gave him that dazzling smile of hers, the very one that sent little electric shocks running through his entire being. "It's not our time. We both have been out of each other's lives for almost a decade. First thing we need to do is get reacquainted with one another again. There are things I've been through that you don't know about and the same for you. I know we have a unique history, but you are and will always be my best friend, first and foremost. And right now, I need my best friend back." She bit her bottom lip. "Is that okay?"

"Absolutely." He was left speechless in amazement at her.

"Good. Because ten-year-old me promised she was going to marry her best friend someday."

Caitlin was so brave and so strong. He was stunned at her confession. Because it was the same one he had made. He didn't think it was possible to feel any stronger affection for her, but he did. He could feel himself fall deeper and deeper in love with her.

"That sounds perfect." He whispered.

"So, come on! Tell me a secret, Mr. Allen!" She teased.

"Only if you tell me one in return, Dr. Snow!" He nudged her.

Their laughter filled up her apartment.

The rest of the night consisted of overly dramatic storytelling of their crazy adventures over the past eight years. Caitlin's sarcasm always followed Barry's teasing remarks. Along with plenty of laughs came plenty of tears. The tender moment when Barry told Caitlin what happened to Nora Allen in his old house.

"She was stabbed fourteen times in the chest. And whoever it was, just left her there to bleed out. She died alone, Cait. I was supposed to be there. I was supposed to keep her safe. It's all my fault." He had cried into her shoulder as she held him. Tears of her own falling down her face as she was able to mourn Nora properly.

"Barry, it's not your fault." She ran her fingers through his hair. She had seen Nora do it to an upset Barry when they were much younger. She figured it might help soothe him now. "You had no way of knowing that it would happen. You can't hold the guilt on your shoulder forever. It will destroy you."

"If I had just stayed home I could have saved her." He said pulling away from her slightly.

"If you had been there they may have killed you instead of her. Or they may have killed you both. And do you know how Henry would feel? How _I_ would feel?" She cupped his face forcing him to look at her, "I would be devastated, Barry. Henry needs you. I need you, Barr. I will always need you. And I know for a fact Nora would not want you to be in pain like this for the rest of your life. She would want you to be happy; to live life to the fullest. It's okay to mourn those you lose but you can't let it consume you."

He nodded his head, smiling slightly. "Will you come with me sometime?"

"Of course, Barry" She responded immediately.

He told her about how his mother's murder changed his life choice of being a Biology Teacher to becoming a Forensics expert to find his mother's killer. He told her about how his running career ended after that. He still ran for the scholarship but never felt joy for it anymore. So, now he only runs in mornings before work.

Caitlin told Barry about how her father had fallen ill just a year after she had moved. She had only been sixteen and a few months later he had passed. She told him how Moira Queen, Oliver's mother had taken her in as a daughter of her own. She even put her through college, which Caitlin was always eternally grateful for. She went on to tell him about how Oliver and Felicity met though her. They had different interest at first but started spending an unhealthy amount of time at the coffee shop Caitlin worked at to 'visit her.' Barry laughed at that. She told him about Oliver getting Felicity a job in the IT department at Queen Consolidate. She is the best at what she does even if she didn't graduate college yet. Caitlin told him that Oliver was the one that held her head above water when her father fell sick.

Bringing up Oliver, Barry thought about how she openly told Iris about her brief sexual relationship with the man. He asked her how she was so open about it. Caitlin laughed out loud at the blush that blossomed on his cheeks. 'Barry, we are adults! It is natural to have sex.' Feeling sheepish he told her about Iris being his first, even if he wasn't hers. Even if it didn't matter much now, he still felt bothered that Iris refused to tell him who her first time was with.

Caitlin was surprised when Barry asked about Ronnie.

"We had a pregnancy scare. Nobody knew about it, except Lissy." She twisted her fingers as an anxious habit. Barry pulled her hand away entwining her fingers with his. "He was disappointed that the test was negative, but I'm glad it was. I want kids, just not now. I'm not ready. And then he proposed and everything just fell apart after that."

"It's okay." He brushed the single tear that fell from her eye with his thumb, "It's okay to be upset. But you weren't ready. Don't feel bad for something you needed to do for yourself. Everyone is allowed to be selfish every once in a while."

She smiled. HE always knew how to cheer her up. "Except you?" She teased.

"No, even I have my selfish moments. Like sometimes when Cisco invites me over for drinks and movie at his place. I surprise him with ice cream from the parlor down the street but sometimes the ice cream just doesn't make it to his house. I don't know what happens." He tried to play innocent. She laughed.

He told her about how Cisco and him, met in college freshman year. Barry would warn him when the professor was coming his way and Cisco would hide his candy. They formed a strong friendship after that.

They decided that they had enough emotions at around ten. Barry threw in Grease. Caitlin's favorite movie when they were younger. He remembers how once she had gotten tipsy enough and started singing _'Summer Nights'_ with him. Barry told her that he wasn't much of a singer and she wasn't much of a drinker but she insisted they sing. She sang notes off key but smiled so full of joy as they danced around her living room on nights her parents would go out and she would be alone. But she was rarely ever alone because Barry would always come when she called.

Barry could sing. He had a voice on him, but he didn't like singing in front of people. He never liked people listening to him sing. But all Caitlin had to do was ask and he would jump on stage and sing for her, only for her. But it was one of his favorite moments in his life when she was snuggled into his chest and half asleep. She would mumble the plea into his chest, "Barry, sing me to sleep?" And he couldn't resist the request in any way, shape, or form. It is in those rare moments he would sing her his mother's lullabies. Songs that were never heard by anyone except Allen's. He promised himself that she would be an Allen someday. It was his secret promise to himself. The metaphorical pen engraved the promise into his heart and ink spread through his veins.

Caitlin was curled up under a blanket intently watching Sandy and Danny sing their song. Her legs laying across the middle cushion. She glanced at him on the other side of the couch. He saw her subtly scooting closer towards him out of the corner of his eye. He surprised her when he grabbed her ankles and pulled her legs over his lap. She squeaked at his actions grabbing onto his arm for support. She laughed as he settled his arms around her. They both knew that it _looked_ wrong to outsiders but to them it was a natural comfort they haven't had in a very long time. He hummed the familiar tune in her ear as he nuzzled her neck.

With her basically curled up on his lap, and him rubbing soothing circles on her arm, it was inevitable for her to fall asleep not even halfway through the movie. He was tired, CCPD work and then unpacking all her things, not to mention the emotional talk they had earlier had exhausted him. But he was content to stay awake and watch her sleep. It had been so long since he has done that. It was a warming familiar feeling that bloomed inside his chest. Yes, he was currently in a relationship with Iris but there was no denying that this woman in his arms held his heart.

Eventually he decided she would be more comfortable sleeping in her own bed. He picked her up gently and carried her to her bedroom. Sliding her under the comforter, he tucked her in. He kneeled by her bedside. "Goodnight, Cait." He whispered to her sleeping form. Barry leaned forward a pressed a kiss to her forehead. He pulled away not noticing her eyes had opened.

"Barry, will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" She called out. He debated whether he should stay or not but she used that same innocent voice that always got him to do her every request.

"Yeah, sure." She pulled the sheet up on the other side of the bed.

He hesitated. "C'mon Barr. I don't bite... hard." She gave him a tired smile. He gave her a smile in return. Even as she is half asleep she is still teasing him.

He relented, crawling into the bed with her. Automatically wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her from behind. She turned around to face him, her right hand falling just above his heart. "For tonight, I want this as mine." And she fell asleep.

He was in shock but recovered quickly enough. "It has always been yours, Cait."

He whispered to her, pulling her body closer to him. He kissed her cheek and fell asleep soon after.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm sorry everyone for not updating on Monday as I usually do. I got very sick and was unable to write. I probably wont be able to update Friday either, since I will be camping this weekend. But I will try and get a chapter out tomorrow to compensate. On another note, school starts up again for me next week. I don't know how often I will update but I will aim for a chapter a week. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Barry ran into work nearly twenty minutes late. He had rushed home after waking up at Caitlin's house.

"Eddie!" He shouted as he saw the familiar blonde detective, "Have you seen Captain Singh?"

"No?" He questioned, "What'd you do this time, Barry?"

"Just got in. Had to rush this morning. Fell asleep watching movies at Cait's house last night." Barry replied still glancing around for his boss. Once he saw no sign of the familiar Captain he started heading upstairs to his lab.

"Caitlin's?" Eddie stuttered, "Uh... does Iris know?" He followed Barry up the stairs, his voice oddly hopeful. Barry was too distracted to notice anything going on with the detective.

"Yeah I told her I was going to crash there after helping her unpack. I ran back to home to get ready but I didn't have much time to talk, besides she was still sleeping. She must really be getting overworked by Picture News or Jitter or something." Barry said walking into his lab.

"Or something." Eddie mumbled under his breath following Barry into his lab.

"Did you say something?" Barry asked rubbing his shoulder, "Damn, I think I pulled a muscle too."

Before Eddie had the chance to reply his walky-talky went off.

"Well, hope that heals up. Looks like we are going to need you on scene today!" Eddie rushed out of the lab but not after watching Barry sigh in defeat.

"I never catch a break." Barry said to himself grabbing his brief case full of equipment.

* * *

Barry came home to his apartment after a rough day running around to three different crime scenes and getting all the test done. Central City is really getting bad, someone should do something about all the crime here. "Iris! I'm home!"

"Hey Barr!" She came around the corner from the kitchen to give him a quick kiss on the lips. "How was Caitlin's last night? What movie did you watch? She started walking back into the kitchen. "I'm thinking of inviting her over for a girl's night and kicking you out for the night. How does that sound?" He rolled his eyes.

"Sounds great for you girls. Maybe I'll make some plans with Cisco." He took his shoes off, followed her into the kitchen. "I'm really glad you are trying Iris. It means a lot to me." He said giving her a hug from behind.

"How can I not try? She's important to you, like Eddie is to me. You two became friends for me. And Caitlin is so nice and funny. What's not to love about her?" She continued cutting vegetables for the salad. He picked up a piece of pepper she had just cut and popped it into his mouth. Smiling cheekily as she ushered him away.

They hadn't been like this in a while. They both noticed a change. It could have been Barry's happiness with Caitlin being back, or Iris's relief with Barry's focus on something or someone other than herself. They were okay with how things were right now.

Barry began walking towards his room to change but decided to answer her previous question, "Well she snores really loud when she drinks too much. She always does this weird thing with her salads and always orders the tomatoes on the sides so she can eat them first but never _with_ her salad. She never wears her hair up on windy days because she loves the wind in her hair so expect a face full of Caitlin hair when you are out with her on windy days." He laughed after listing some unique things about Caitlin most people wouldn't notice.

Iris felt a twinge of something in her chest but she brushed it away.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Caitlin and Barry had their movie night and they had only shared four phone calls between them, two run-in coffee breaks and a single lunch date. Barry missed her dearly.

So, on a Wednesday afternoon when he had the time off (he took the night shift) he went to pick up take out from her favorite diner and headed over to STAR Labs for as surprise lunch visit. After he went through security he ran into Cisco on his way to the Cortex.

"Barry Allen! Long time, no see? How have you been, man?" Cisco cheered giving him a hug.

"I've been good actually. Just stopped by to see if Caitlin took her lunch break yet."

"No, I don't think she has. She should be in the Cortex." Barry followed Cisco smiling as he talked. "Still weird that the Caitlin from your past is now like my best friend here at STAR Labs."

"Hey I knew her first! And what about me? I thought I was your best friend?" He laughed.

"You are. Chill out. I'm only saying she is super cool and smart. We talk movie likes all the time and she sticks up for me whenever Hartley says something about my T-shirt by saying a quote from the movie. She is just awesome, man."

"Really? What did she say?" Barry asked curiously.

"I remember the first day she started. I was wearing a shirt with Darth, our Sith lord and Jedi savior on it, and Hartley was giving me shit and she heard everything and yells out, 'May the force be with you, young padawan!' We've been close ever since." Cisco says with a smile.

Barry was laughing as they turned the corner, the scene made Barry's body freeze and stiffen. A man was standing over Caitlin, her back pressed up against on of the lab tables. She looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Yo! Jay!" Cisco announced their entrance into the room. ' _So, this is Jay Garrick.'_ Barry thought, his hands clenching. "Personal space, bro!"

Caitlin let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding when Jay stepped away from her.

"Just getting to know one another better." Jay said, sending a wink to Caitlin.

Caitlin grimaced before turning towards Barry, she grinned walking over to him.

"Barry! What brings you to STAR Labs?" She gave him a long hug once she reached him. Barry was reluctant to let go but he does. He keeps an arm wrapped around her waist, just to prove to Jay that she wasn't available.

"Surprise visit to my favorite Doctor." She smiled, he leaned closer whispering in her ear, "Don't tell my dad." She let out a laugh.

"It'll be one of our many secrets." She teased. "C'mon, I am starving." She grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together and started to lead him over to her things. "Cisco, can you tell Dr. Wells I'm going out for lunch? I should be back in an hour." As she put on her light jacket.

"I got you babe!" He yelled from his workspace.

Caitlin smiled, taking Barry's hand in hers again, leading him out of the Cortex.

Once they were out of earshot. "Dude, you don't stand a chance!" Cisco said to Jay with a laugh. He didn't notice the look of pure hatred on Jay's face aimed towards Barry Allen.

* * *

Caitlin led Barry to a small picnic table outside STAR Labs. It was decently close to the nearby park where they could hear some sports game being played but far enough that she could forget about work for a while.

"So, what really brings you to STAR Labs?" Caitlin asked opening her steaming container. "Mmm... still warm!"

"I haven't seen you in a while. Is it a crime to miss my best friend?" He quirked an eyebrow up at her.

"No of course not! I'm just saying, you could have called and warned me first. Not that I'm not happy you showed up when you did. If you hadn't I'd probably in a very uncomfortable situation. Which I suppose is normal considering my previous life back in Star City. Speaking of which! You will not believe what Felicity told me the other day..." she continued to talk on and on.

Barry was happy she wanted to talk, it's her way of showing him he was missed as well. Barry took another bite when he noticed she wasn't talking anymore.

"What?" He mumbled mid chew.

"You didn't pay attention to anything I just said, did you Barr?" She folded her arms over her chest.

"Umm... yes?" He swallowed his food. "No, not really you lost me somewhere during Felicity's story."

She sighed, waving her hand at him. "That's okay. It wasn't relevant to you anyway. But I did ask you if you were doing anything this weekend."

"Not that I know of... why?" He was skeptical. Caitlin never really avoided a problem. She was direct.

"Oliver wants to meet you..." she trailed off, her bottom lip being chewed between her teeth.

"Why?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. He just told me to ask you if you were busy this weekend. I think they are planning a surprise visit. It would explain why Felicity was asking me about 'good hotels that have little chocolates on the pillows.'"

"That's a bit strange... why would Oliver want to meet me?" Barry was still confused.

She shrugged her shoulders, "He is weirdly protective like that." She ate a few fries. "And I've told him so much about you. Don't you want to meet him too?"

Barry stumbled, "Yeah, I do. I'm just not entirely sure... uh," He fumbled for an excuse not to see the man with the infamous name of Oliver Queen, "what we would do."

In truth, Barry wasn't sure if he wanted to meet Oliver. Caitlin spoke so highly of the rich man. And he was reluctant to admit that he wasn't too keen to meet the man that took his beloved Caitlin's virginity.

"Why do I get the feeling you don't want to meet him?" Caitlin asked a little saddened that Barry didn't want to meet her family.

"I do, Cait!" He reached across the table to grab her hands, his thumb drawing soothing circles on her skin. "I'm just not overly excited about meeting someone that you've slept with... multiple times." He mumbled the last part to himself, but she heard him.

"Oh, Barr..." She blushed, "Honestly, it was a long time ago. I don't even think about it anymore. I wish you wouldn't."

"How can I not?" He released her hands and began to rub his temples. "You say he is like your brother, yet he has gotten farther with you than even I have." He almost pouted.

"Barry Allen," Caitlin smirked, her eyes darkening just a fraction, "Are you jealous?"

Barry didn't deny it. He couldn't.

"Yes." He replied, looking her straight in the eye.

She laughed, getting up to sit next to him instead of across. She draped an arm around his shoulder, her other placed delicately over his heart. Crossing her legs as much as her dress would let her, her bare leg rubbed against his as she sat so close to him. She leaned over and whispered in his ear. Her lips grazing his skin as she spoke.

He refused to look at her. He was affected, as always, by Caitlin's actions, but he fprced his body to remain still. Unintentionally relaxing into her arms.

"Barry, good things come to those who wait."

She kissed his cheek before disentangling herself from him. She cleaned up her mess from lunch.

"Thanks for lunch Barr!" She waved and walked back into STAR Labs.

Barry sat there for a few more minutes in complete shock.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The weekend finally came and Barry was a nervous wreck. Iris and Caitlin both laughed at his antsy expression when Caitlin told them Felicity texted her they should be arriving in five minutes. Caitlin had invited Iris, Eddie and Cisco to come with her and Barry to meet her friends from Star City.

Iris pounced at the opportunity to meet one of the men on her 3 List. Barry was surprised when he found he wasn't jealous by Iris's desperation to meet Oliver Queen. He was more worried about what Oliver would say to him involving his precious Dr. Snow.

Eddie had his hands placed on Iris's shoulders to keep her from bouncing too much from excitement. Cisco was laughing at Barry's pacing steps as Caitlin went to pick up a train schedule to save for a later date.

"Barry, honestly, you need to calm down. He is not going to hurt you. He is harmless. A bit intimidating at first, I suppose, but Felicity won't let him hurt you." Caitlin reprimanded him for his pacing.

"I'm sorry. I know it's just weird meeting someone that you have heard so much about but have never met." He ran a hand through his hair in nervousness.

Caitlin squeezed his hand briefly before watching the train pull up. Everyone was full of excitement when the doors began to open. A short blonde came tumbling out ahead of everyone.

"Excuse me! Coming through! I have to pee!" Felicity screamed running towards the restrooms.

Caitlin laughed, her eyes searching for Oliver. Just then a tall man with dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes was the last to get off the train. He stepped out two pieces of luggage in his arms. His eyes canvassed the area before falling on Caitlin's small group of friends.

"Ollie!" Caitlin shouted to the man before running over to him, arms outstretched. He dropped the luggage and picked her up, swinging her around.

"Caity! It's so good to see you again!" Both had large smiles on their faces as he settled her feet back on solid ground.

"Aren't they just adorable together!" A voice spoke to Barry.

"They aren't together. Not like that. She considers him a brother and he is married." He defended.

A laugh came from the blonde that ran out of the train earlier. "I know, I'm his wife. Felicity Smoak... er... Queen! Never going to get used to that." She reached out her hand and Barry took it, shaking it briefly.

"Barry Allen." He smiled

Felicity gasped pulling her hand away quickly. "No way! Barry Allen! As in Caitlin's best friend, Barry Allen? AS in Central City's best reason to come back, Barry Allen? Oh, Catlin had said you were cute but never elaborated how much!" She said circling around him like a shark. Probing and groping parts of his body as she studied him.

"Umm..." Barry said loudly gaining the attention of Caitlin and Oliver.

"Lissy!" Caitlin yelled in excitement, not one bit acknowledging Barry's discomfort with the blonde.

"Caity!" She pulled Caitlin into a tight embrace. Caitlin pulled away dragging Felicity to meet Cisco. She knew the two would hit it off great with technology being a common factor. Iris and Eddie jumped into introduction soon after.

Barry was still slightly caught off guard by the blonde.

"Oliver Queen." Oliver announced himself as he stood next to Barry observing the exchange between their friends.

"Barry Allen. It's nice to finally meet you. Cait's told us so many _interesting_ things about you." Barry raised a hand for Oliver to shake.

"Likewise, you have a large legacy to live up to." He shook Barry's hand, "I've been looking forward to meeting the man Caity's always going on about. By the way she talks about you, you might as well be a saint." Oliver chuckled.

Barry flushed in embarrassment, "What? No. I'm not– no. I'm just Barry." He let out a nervous laugh.

"Ollie! Barry! C'mon! What are you doing over there by yourselves?" Caitlin called them over to the group.

Oliver smirked and introduced himself. Iris swooned as she held onto Eddie. She nervously shook his hand and ended up staring at it for a good three minutes. Cisco and Felicity were in an instant tech conversation.

Caitlin walked over to stand next to Barry, her hands fiddled with themselves behind her back. "So," She said attracting his attention, "What do you think of them?" She bit her lip awaiting a response from him. Her big, brown eyes peering up at him through her long eyes lashes.

"They are nice."

She frowned, "That's it?"

He smirked at her, "Felicity groped me. What am I supposed to say?"

She blushed in response. "Yeah, sorry about that. She can be very forward and awkward at times. But she is truly brilliant and loyal. If you make it into her good books, Oliver is sure to follow."

"I'm not worried about that anymore. Although," Barry nudged her gently, "I would like to know what you have told Oliver about me. He seems to think I'm some kind of saint?" His smug grin caused her to blush even harder.

"Barry, I did no such thing! Don't think so highly of yourself that I would stoop to such a low level as to compliment you in that manner!" She folded her arms over her chest and stuck up her nose in the opposite direction of Barry in defiance to his assumptions, but mostly to hide her blush from his gaze.

He threw an arm around her shoulder, pulling her body closer to him. He nuzzled his face into her neck, "I'm flattered, Cait. But I would have just complimented you to your face, not go through friends."

Her arms still folded over her chest she leaned her head on him. "I've just told them a lot about you. I missed you when I was in Star City, Barry. I don't think you realize how much."

Barry's head was leaning against hers. He turned his head a half an inch and kissed her hair.

"Trust me, I know." He squeezed her. "But it's not nearly as much as I missed you while you were gone."

He released her body and she shivered at the loss of his warmth. She didn't even bother to reprimand him for his outrageous comment. She clearly missed him more.

She followed Barry as they both met up with the rest of the group. Barry's arm found its way around Iris's waist. Felicity and Caitlin linked arms as they walked towards her car. Oliver carried their bags and still managed to hold Felicity's hand. Cisco told them he had a date to get to and just came to meet them and that they would have to meet up for more tech talk. Eddie was called into work.

Eddie gave Iris a long hug goodbye. Barry watched with a peaked interest in _how_ Eddie held Iris. Eddie held Iris with the same reverence and care that Barry held Caitlin with. The embrace held a little too much affection to be just friends. Barry felt something deeper was going on that he didn't know about.

He would have to keep an eye out.

* * *

 **A/N: Short but I wanted to draw out their stay a bit longer. Hint to the oncoming chapters: WestAllen will be ending shortly in the story. Let me know what you think. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry, I have been super busy. But my schedule is more solid now, so I can get back to writing again. Updates will be more random now though. Let me know what you think. Enjoy! :)**

 **Do not own Flash or characters.**

Chapter 12

The two from Star City stayed for a week. They started their vacation with a trip to Caitlin's favorite diner for lunch. Tired from the ride to Central City, Oliver and Felicity turned in early that day. Felicity promised Caitlin a girl's day to go shopping and catch up on missed stories. Towards the end of the night they invited Iris over to Caitlin's for a slumber party. While the girls drank wine, told secrets, and grew just a little bit closer; the boys (Barry, Cisco, and Eddie) took Oliver out for drinks and bowling. It wasn't what Oliver was used to but that's exactly what he needed. Something out of the normal Star City routine. Everyone grew just a little bit closer.

They spent some time doing other things like dinner between just the four of them. They went to Central City Aquarium, where Felicity freaked out every time a fish swam to close to the glass. Jitters held a trivia night and iris convinced everyone to go. Cisco's heart nearly broke when Eddie got a Star Wars question wrong. Oliver and Caitlin got to spend some time walking around central park, an act that had Barry's eye twitch once before Felicity squashed his fear by pulling him in the direction of the nearest Big Belly Burger.

Barry liked Felicity. She was fun and talkative and pretty. What was not to like about her? He had felt jealousy stir in him when they arrived but by the time their last night arrived, he was sad to see them leave. Both of them. Barry had grown to like Oliver. He still felt intimidating. He rarely smiled, but when he did he was less of a grouch and more of a "statue with a smile face drawn on it" as Felicity had put it. Barry could definitely see himself becoming close friends with Caitlin's extended family from Star City.

When the last night of their stay came, the large group decided to go bar hopping after having dinner at the fancy restaurant their close friend Ray Palmer bought out recently. It was nothing like Star City nightlife but it was still a lot of fun. Felicity and Caitlin led the charge as they walked down the main strip in Central City.

"It's so slow compared to Star City!" Felicity complained.

"It's not slow, you're just not used to taking things slow." Caitlin replied after taking a sip of her drink.

"You've already had your limit of drinks here, Felicity." Oliver said easing the shot away from her and downing it with ease.

"You can't take my drink and then drink it yourself! That's hyprecethitcal!" She slurred.

"You mean hypocritical." Barry corrected her.

"Oh shush, Mr. Runner! You've had four drinks here! How can you not be drunk?" She pointed at him.

"I pace myself." He smirked.

The DJ called out for everyone to grab a dance partner for a slow song coming up.

"Ooh! I love this song! Ollie dance with me!" Felicity begged pulling him to the dance floor as soon as the music started.

Barry turned from the Star City couple search for his best friend when a hand landed on his arm. "C'mon Barry. We are dancing!" Iris called out pulling him towards the others.

As they made it to the crowd, Barry not so subtly glanced around the dance floor looking for his favorite doctor. Her hands wound around his neck and ran through his hair at the nape of his neck. It didn't feel right but he smiled at her ignoring the odd feeling inside of him. Because that's what they always did, they pretended and smiled through their problems, they never talked about them. Iris leaned her head on his chest relaxing, stiffly into his body. This allowed him the chance to observe the other couples dancing.

Oliver was having a hard time keeping up with an almost drunk Felicity as she wriggled and moved to a beat he couldn't hear. Barry smiled at their actions before turning to the next couple. His heart froze. He finally found Caitlin already on the dance floor her arms on Eddie's shoulders smiling as they chatted while dancing. Barry's shock made his body stiffen slightly; Iris didn't notice. The two were not as close as him and Iris were but it was still too close for Barry's liking. Eddie's hands were on her waist, a respectable area, not feeling her up in any wrong way, but Barry's still didn't like the idea of him touching her anywhere. Eddie was talking to her, leaning close to her ear so she could hear him. Her arms subconsciously pulling him closer winding up to his neck so she could hear him better. Barry felt a strong surge of jealousy when he saw Caitlin's face break out into a wide smile as she laughed at what Eddie had said.

Barry wasn't sure if he wanted to turn his head away in disgust and never look back at them again or watch them like a hawk to make sure Eddie didn't touch Caitlin in a manner that meant more than friends.

He settled with sending glances every once in a while, which really was once every three seconds.

When the song ended, the group met up back at their table where Cisco had a gotten them all one last shot. After that they all agreed to head home. It was late into the early morning and Caitlin explained that she and Cisco still had work in the morning. Oliver made a comment about going into work with a hangover again and that she should just call off and spend the day in bed. Which caused her to blush before giving out a serious "No." Cisco groaning in misery has he mumbled about calling in sick before bidding everyone goodbye.

Caitlin laughed at his antics before giving Oliver a hug kissing him briefly on the cheek telling him strictly to take care of his wife. Felicity had huffed before jumping into Caitlin to hug her goodbye.

"I'll see you tomorrow afternoon to see you guys off." Caitlin mumbled hugging Felicity but taking to Oliver since she knew Felicity probably wouldn't remember.

Barry's eyes lingered on Caitlin. Her smile was brighter than usual, but he couldn't determine if it was from Eddie, Oliver and Felicity being in town or something else.

"I'll walk you home, Caitlin." Eddie offered his arm in a gentlemanly fashion.

She smirked at him, "I appreciate the offer Eddie, but I prefer dinner first, then desert." She winked and they laughed like they were sharing an inside joke.

Barry did not approve.

Apparently neither did Oliver.

"No, I'll make sure Caity gets home safely." Oliver commented, although he had to catch a stumbling Felicity who was far too gone after that last shot.

"Ollie, you have Lissy to take care of. I'll be fine! I'm a big girl, I can handle myself." She kissed his cheek again in a familial way.

Oliver sent a withering glare in Eddie's direction. Barry presumed that was Oliver's older brother quality coming out to protect Caitlin.

Oliver shook Barry's hand giving him a sure nod and a half smile. He took Felicity by the hand tugging her in the direction of their hotel while she waved her free harm yelling loud goodbyes to everyone.

Barry felt oddly separated from the discussions going on. Caitlin and Eddie flirting didn't sir right with him. He glanced down at Iris and she had the same expression he could feel on his face.

Eddie had kept true to his word and escorted Caitlin home but not before giving Iris a tight hug goodbye. Caitlin had pulled Barry aside giving him a hug of her own. He tugged her closer, almost bone crushing. He didn't like it. She smelled familiar, but not like Caitlin. She smelled like cologne, a familiar one but he couldn't place it where he had smelt it before. He wanted her to smell like her normal Lavender perfume, not like a male had been close to her, closer than he usually is. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek too before pulling away and giving Iris a quick hug before taking Eddie arm and they began their walk back to her apartment.

A smile still spread across her face.

…

That night Barry couldn't sleep. Iris had passed out shortly after arriving home, but Barry couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned. He shuffled and flung his covers off and back on his body. He couldn't get the exchange out of his head. _Caitlin. Eddie. Cologne. Perfume. Lavender. Dancing. Flirting. Sleeping._ Repeat. He couldn't get the familiar smell out of his head. It could have just been the bar. There was a lot of people. Brushing up and rubbing against people was a very normal thing in a crowded place like that. Caitlin could have gotten the smell from any number of guys that night. But still, it ingrained itself into memory. Something familiar but something so new he couldn't quite place it. Barry closed his eyes flipped his pillow over after fluffing it five times before falling into its warmth. His face pressed into his pillow breathing in a deep breath trying to clear his mind.

His last thought before his tired mind found sleep was that his pillow smelled strangely like the cologne on Caitlin tonight. It smelled awfully familiar too.

…

Barry and Caitlin had escorted Felicity and Oliver to the train station. The four had talked while they waited for the train to Star City to begin boarding. Felicity and Caitlin had a hard time letting go of one of another.

"This was not nearly long enough!" Felicity complained.

"I know Lissy. Don't worry I'll come visit for the next holiday. And I'll make some plans to visit for a weekend sometime soon." Caitlin responded.

"Yeah, you'll have to come too, Barry." Oliver supplied.

"I'll be sure to." Barry smiled, but it felt off, fake.

' _We will now begin boarding to Star City!'_

Felicity hugged Caitlin once more before turning to Barry. She reached up and gave him a hug whispering in his ear a quick, "Take care of Caitlin," before releasing him and heading for the train door. Oliver gave Caitlin a big hug, not wanting to let go.

"Be happy, Caity." She pulled away.

"I am happy." She sniffled, saddened by their departure.

Barry shook Oliver's hand goodbye. "Goodbye, Barry." He nodded in response. "Goodbye, Oliver."

They both watched the train leave the station. They gave a few waves goodbye before the train pulled out of sight. Barry pulled Caitlin closer as they looked in the direction the train had gone.

"It was nice seeing them again. But goodbyes always seem to get harder and harder." Caitlin said solemnly, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"That's why I'm here to make it better." Barry replied.

"Yes," she looked up at him with a small smile. "You do make it better."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. Her familiar scent of Lavender flowing around her as he encased her in his arms.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry this is a bit late. Updates will be scattered. But my goal is to get a chapter out a week. Let me know what you all think! Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 13

Almost a month had passed since Felicity and Oliver had left Central City. Things quickly fell back into a normal rhythm. Barry and Caitlin had come to an agreement to have a movie night, just the tow of them, every Friday. Just like they used to when they were kids.

Their night would usually start around 5 or 6 and end around 10:30.

Things were normal between them. They teased one another while Caitlin made dinner. The pseudo-flirting was still ignored beyond the door of her apartment. Nudges and laughs exchanged between them never changed. The touches between them lingered longer and longer the more time they spent together. He would hold her hand during the movie or she would lean her head on his shoulder more often, even out in public. He would throw an arm over her shoulder and play with the hair he could reach. He liked playing with her hair. She did too. She very rarely went a day without ruffling up his hair on the top of his head. He never minded.

That night was no different than any other movie night they had, until Barry asked a question that changed their entire whole night.

"Are you sleeping with Eddie?"

She sputtered out a half choking reply. "What gave you that idea?" She scrunched her nose up at him.

He shrugged, "You guys are awfully close whenever we go to the bar. And he always offers to take you home."

"So, every time a guy, who by the way is your friend, asks to make sure I get home okay automatically means I'm sleeping with him?" She snapped.

"No, not every guy. Look I'm just saying you guys are close. And with all your previous bed partners," He paused, scrunching his eyebrows, "–just not with Eddie. I don't like it."

"You don't have to like it. That's not your place, Barry!" Her voice was sharp with anger.

"What do you mean?" He frowned. "We are best friends."

"I thought it was cute when you would get protective of me when guys would flirt with me. Then you admitted to being jealous of mine and Oliver's past. You wouldn't stop glaring at Jay when you walked in on us in a compromising position, which yes, I already thanked you for. Now you are accusing me of sleeping with Eddie! And you're telling me not to hang out with him?" She screamed in disbelief.

"Are you saying that you want to sleep with Eddie?" Barry questioned, following her lead and standing up from the couch.

"No, but I'm saying that if the opportunity comes to where a guy likes me and I like him back; you can't go acting like an overprotective boyfriend!"

"I'm trying to look out for you, Cait! And I don't think Eddie is good for you!"

"Ugh! Barry, you are missing the point! I don't want to date Eddie! Hell, we have only ever hung out when in the group. What I am saying is stop controlling every guy that comes into my life! You aren't my boyfriend, Barry!" Her eyes blurred with tears that refused to fall.

"You're right. I'm not. Sorry if I thought I could be someday." Barry's face fell at her words.

"You are the one in the relationship, Barry! Not me! You can't keep doing this to me. You flirt with me and get my hopes up and turn around and go back home to Iris! It's not fair to me!" She said as her tears began to fall.

Barry couldn't watch her cry, not when he caused her pain. He flinched at her words. They were true. He flirted with her and hoped he could be with her but always returned home to Iris, every night.

"I think we need some time apart for a while." Barry whispered as he turned, grabbed his jacket, not bothering to put it on as he headed for the door.

He glanced back only once to see Caitlin fall to the floor, hands covering her face as she cried her heart out. And it took every ounce of his being not to turn back to her, wrap his arms around her and never leave her again.

* * *

Barry headed straight home after he left Caitlin's house. He just wanted to shower and sleep. It was around 8:30, way earlier than he usually arrived home on Fridays. He was so distracted by his fight with Caitlin he didn't notice the familiar car outside his apartment. Iris had texted him earlier that she was going to bed early tonight. He quietly opened the front door without a sound. He heard quiet moaning and gasps coming from his bedroom. Silently he crept to the door, pushed it open and turned on the light.

Eddie was hunched over Iris, who was moaning so loud they didn't even notice his entrance.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Barry yelled, too shocked to understand anything.

Iris pushed Eddie off and out of her. "Barry! What are you doing here?!"

"I live here, Iris! This is my apartment!" He looked at them both in disgust. "Eddie, how? Why?!" Barry stumbled backwards. He had to get out of here before he said or did something he'd regret. All he saw was red. A burning fury consumed him. Not just the betrayal of Iris and Eddie but the fight that he and Caitlin had earlier. It was all just too much for him.

"Barry, wait! Let me explain!" Iris exclaimed rushing to throw something on.

"I don't want to hear it!"

"Barr, just hear us out, we didn't mean for this to happen." Eddie appeared out of the bedroom thankfully wearing pants. He reached a hand out placing it on Barry's shoulder to stop him from leaving.

Barry snapped. He lifted his fist, turned around and connected his fist to Eddie's jaw. Eddie staggered back, and Iris ran to Eddie's side as he fell.

"We are done, Iris. For good. Hope you are happy together." Barry breathed out in heavy, deep breaths. "Get your stuff out of my apartment by Monday." He seethed walking out of the apartment. He slammed the door before deciding on going to his dads.

* * *

In the last six hours Barry, had lost his best friend and his girlfriend.

He knew things with him and Iris weren't going to last. They have played this game for too long. He liked to think that their relationship could have been fixed but he wouldn't lie and say that he could see a future with Iris. He had thought about marriage a few times when they were serious but it never felt right. He felt a bit guilty when they started going out. Sure, he liked her but he knows that she would never compare to Caitlin. He really needed someone to fill the void that Caitlin left when she moved away. Iris was the perfect fit.

But now that Caitlin was back in his life, he may have been neglecting his girlfriend just a bit. But that still gives them no right to cheat on him, in his bed, in his apartment. And for how long? Barry wasn't sure he wanted to know. He had never cheated. He was always a faithful man. There may have been that one kiss with Caitlin when she first returned but since then, both had erected the boundaries between 'friends', 'best friends' and the 'something more' category. Other than that one kiss, he had never cheated.

He had loved Iris.

Barry sighed.

He needed to sleep this off.

He tossed the covers off his feet, before burrowing deeper into the spare bed at his father's house. _Maybe this break up could be a good thing?_

…

The next morning Barry glanced at his phone: 4 voicemails, 7missed calls, 12 text messages.

Rolling his eyes, he began browsing through them quickly while he ate cereal. Most were from Iris apologizing and begging him to understand her perspective of things. His anger began returning just thinking about what happened. Shaking his head he continued through the messages.

One voicemail was from Caitlin. This surprised him. They had just fought yesterday and had asked to take some time apart.

 _Why would she call?_

With shaky hands, he clicked play.

"Hey, Barry. Look, I'm really sorry about the things I said last night. And I know you said we need some time apart. The thing is, Barry, I don't want t to be apart from you. I understand that you are with Iris right now and I respect that. But you are my best friend, Barry. I didn't move back to Central City just for my dream job at STAR Labs. I came back to be with you. Just... just call me back when you get this." She sighed, "I'm really sorry Barry. I-I lov..." She huffed in frustration. "Bye, Barry."

Sighing, he threw his phone onto the table and ran his fingers though his hair.

* * *

Caitlin didn't sleep at all last night. She was devastated when Barry walked out on her. They have fought before but never as severe to the point where he walked out on her. She knows she was just saying things to hurt him, but she was tired of playing this cat and mouse game with him.

She went to work dressed to perfection as always. Her hair was curled, make up was applied perfectly and her dress hugged her frame snuggly. She wore heals, as always. But even with her perfect attire her lack of smile caused the outfit to falter. Her red bracelet weighed heavy on her wrist.

Work was tiring on top of their fight. Her inner turmoil must have shown on her face. Cisco had given her a hug the moment she walked into the cortex. Cisco always seems to know what happens in their private lives.

Jay had been extremely persistent today, asking her to lunch, dinner, movie, and even to grab a drink after work. _Obviously, you just can't take a hint._ She just politely declined each offer. She wanted to go home as soon as possible. She was tired of Jay's lame attempts at flirting. She was tired of Cisco's sad smile he sent her way every time he caught her playing with her bracelet. She was tired of the constant twitch her fingers had to check her phone to see if he called. She was just so damn tired!

When the clock struck five, she began packing her things and heading home. Pulling into the parking garage, she took a deep breath and just sat in her car, clearing her thoughts for a few moments. She silently walked up the stairs to the third floor. The moment she opened the door to her floor she felt eyes on her. Familiar, piercing, green eyes belonging to a face that never left her mind today, and most days if she was being honest.

Gasping out loud, "Barry." She murmured.

He opened his arms. And she ran to him.

Throwing her arms around his neck she held onto him tight. His arms wound around her waist holding her steady against him. She was glad he was here; she didn't know why he was but she was glad.

"Hey, Cait." He said, trying to keep a steady voice until they were somewhere more private.

"What's wrong?" She asked pulling away and taking his face into her hands, "You look pale, what happened?"

"Can we talk inside?" He swallowed, motioning towards the door.

"Ah! Yes!" She fumbled with her keys. "Come in! Come in."

He sat down on her couch. His head in his hands, "I went home and found Iris cheating on me with Eddie."

"Oh my God! Barry!" She reached out to hold him and he hesitated for just a second before allowing her to hold him.

They held each other for what felt like hours as Barry cried out his pain. Caitlin ended up shedding a few tears too, not just for her best friend but for herself as well. She hated seeing Barry like this. She wanted to hate Iris too, for doing this to him. She just wanted to protect Barry from further pain. She just pulled him in tighter.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Caitlin asked quietly as he pulled away, though she was reluctant to let him go.

There really isn't much to say. She texted me earlier, told me she was going to bed erly, so I was quiet when I entered my apartment and then I opened the bedroom door and they were having sex. I ended up punching Eddie." Caitlin released a small gasp of surprise but Barry continued recounting, needing to get this out. "I told Iris to move her things out of my apartment by Monday. I don't know how long it has been going on or why they even did this in the first place. I was their friend."

She picked up his hand and held between her shaky hands. Taking a deep breath, "Sometimes people can't deny what they feel. Sometimes they can't fight it anymore, even if it is wrong. Sometimes they just act. It doesn't excuse their actions because they still end up hurting the people they love." She lifted his chin, urging him to look at her. "I'm sorry that this happened to you Barry, I don't like seeing you so broken."

He nodded his head, his eyes never leaving hers.

Can I stay here tonight? I don't really want to go back there in case she is still there."

"You really think I would let you leave?" She joked trying to lighten the mood. She kissed his cheek. "I'll find some extra clothes for you to borrow." She said getting up from the couch.

He caught her wrist before she got too far away and pulled her back to him. She landed on his lap as his arms wrapped around her slim waist. She was still dressed for work. Her tight dress slipped up her thighs as she straddled his waist.

"Thank you for everything, Cait. I'm sorry for everything that happened between us yesterday." He mumbled into her neck. Her hands found their way to his hair, massaging his scalp with her nails.

"It's okay, Barr. I wasn't mad at you. Just frustrated at the situation. I'm here now. We have each other now. I got you." He pulled away slightly enough to look her in the eyes.

"Cait." His voice was rough from crying. His eyes glanced down to her lips before he leaned forward. Her hand found his shoulder pushing him away.

No, Barr." She smiled sadly at him. "You are hurting. You need time. Rushing into things isn't going to help. It's going to makes things confusing and you are just going to end up angry at yourself." She gave him a quick peck on his lips. "Give yourself time to heal."

She pulled herself up off his lap. Heels clacking against the floor as she walked towards her bedroom.

She changed into her usual bedtime attire. One of Barry's shirts that she had stolen year earlier and some light pajama shorts. She grabbed another on of Barry's larger T-shirts and some sweatpants that belonged to Oliver at one point.

"Here you go. Don't know if the T-shirt will fit you anymore. But the sweatpants are Ollie's. It's all I have that would fit you."

"Thanks, Cait." He mumbled taking the close and heading towards the bathroom to change.

"What do you want to eat? I think I have the ingredients for spaghetti?" She asked through the door. He laughed. "Only if I can help!"

She smiled. _He seems better._

A knock came from her front door.

She walked over looking through the peephole. Shock and surprised filled her, and a little bit of anger as well.

Caitlin opened the door trying to catch her breath.

"Iris what are you doing here?"

"I came looking for Barry. Is he here? I really need to talk to him." She asked stretching her neck to peer behind Caitlin.

Caitlin pushed her out of the apartment closing the door behind her as she stepped out into the hallway. Folding her arms across her chest, "Iris, Barry isn't here. We got into an argument yesterday, he stormed off and I haven't seen him since. What happened?" Caitlin half lied. She wanted to see what Iris would say to her.

"Oh. Barry and I broke up. He... umm... he kind of caught me and Eddie together." She seemed distraught. "Look if you see him, can you tell him I need to talk to him?"

"I'll let him know." Caitlin replied.

Just as Caitlin pulled the door open and inch a voice broke the tension between the two women.

"Caitlin?" A muffled man's voice could be heard coming from the other side of the door.

"Who was that?" Iris questioned taking a step towards her door. Caitlin jumped in between Iris and the door.

"I have a guy over. He doesn't want to meet friends and family yet. I should get back in there. Bye Iris!"

Caitlin pulled the door open just enough to squeeze into her apartment.

"Bye." Iris mumbled out loud. _That sounded like Barry._ She shook her head of her thoughts.

Caitlin snuck back inside locking the door and running over to Barry shoving her hand over Barry's mouth. He stumbled back in surprise, his back hit the wall. Caitlin pushed closer to his body, her head still pointed in the direction of her front door. They stood there like that for around five minutes. Barry's hands found their way to her waist, pulling her closer.

"She should be gone by now." Caitlin said removing her hand from Barry's mouth; revealing a smirk dancing on his lips.

"Who?" Barry drawled, his hands still on her waist.

"Iris," She said pulling away from him entirely, "She wanted to know if you were here. I told her no and that I was entertaining a guest that didn't want to meet friends and family."

His expression darkened briefly before returning to the smirk he previously had. Barry chose to focus on the fact she was 'entertaining a guest' instead of the fact that Iris was looking for him.

"I usually prefer dinner first, Dr. Snow." He replied his voice husky and deep.

She blushed, "Well then, let's makes some!" She looked up at him smiling. She was proud he was teasing her instead of brooding. She gets enough of that from Oliver, she doesn't need any more from Barry.

He was stunned momentarily by her reply. His smirk faded into a genuine smile. "I call the noodles!" He ran into the kitchen.

"Barry, you over-cooked the noodles last time!"

"That was years ago, I've learned a thing or two. Besides, I like your sauce, it's special!" He already had the package of noodles on the counter when she walked into the kitchen.

"Barry, it's normal sauce. There is nothing special about it."

"Hmm... must be the cook making it then." He threw a wink over his shoulder.

Caitlin let out a laugh.

Together they made dinner laughing and smiling like old times. They both had a lot to deal with in the morning and the days to come but as long as they had each other, they felt they could take on the world.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I just want to thank you to everyone that favorite, follow, reviews and even reads this story! It really means a lot to me! School has me very busy so I am really sorry for not updating as frequently as I used too.**

 ***IMPORTANT: I would like to know what your favorite part of the story is so far? It'll help me figure out where to go with it from here on. Let me know your thoughts in the reviews or PM me. It would really help me figure out where you all want this story to go. Thank you! :)**

 **I do not own Flash.**

* * *

Chapter 14

Barry woke feeling refreshed, like he had just slept for three days straight. There was a weight on his chest and when he looked down he noticed the familiar brunette locks that belonged to Caitlin. He stiffened and panicked for a brief moment trying to remember what happened last night.

He remembered them making dinner and music was playing in the background. Caitlin was singing completely out of tune, Barry pulling her into a dance. He would hold her as they swayed to the music, he would quietly serenade her by whispering in her ear. Instead of watching a movie they decided to just go to sleep. They both were exhausted. So when Caitlin suggested they get some sleep and Barry headed towards the couch, he was surprised when Caitlin grabbed his hand and dragged him into her bedroom. He looked at her with a curious expression. She merely shrugged her shoulders.

"It's not like we have never shared the same bed before."

She slipped under the covers first and patted the empty side next to her. Barry cautiously crept into the bed, careful not to touch her. He wasn't sure how far this should go so quickly. They lay beside each other for a few minutes before Caitlin huffed. She flipped over facing him, curled her arm around him before letting her head fall on his bare chest.

Barry smiled at the memory.

Caitlin was still sound asleep, curled into his side. Her head on his chest and her hand gently resting over his heart. His arm was wrapped around her, familiarly. He missed this about them. He missed her.

Maybe it was good thing him and Iris ended things. Maybe it was an opening for him and Caitlin to begin something new; something that they should have tried a long time ago before she moved. He couldn't resist placing a kiss on her forehead. He prayed he didn't wake her, wanting to watch her sleep a little longer. But, evidently, she did begin to stir.

She fussed never opening her eyes and Barry lay completely still, "Mmm…" she groaned before cuddling closer to him, if that was even possible. "Barry." She sighed into his chest and his heart burst.

She was still dreaming. Of him, no less!

He wondered briefly how many men she had whispered his name to. Heaven knows he has. There was one time in college he had a brief fling with a girl named Patty. They had been intimate and one night when he had been missing Caitlin more than normal, he had accidently called out Caitlin's name in his climax. Barry had felt extremely bad about it but the two ended things quickly after that. He made a promise to himself never to admit it to Caitlin. It was way too embarrassing.

Barry Allen had gotten his wish as he relaxed back into the bed. He pulled Caitlin closer, smiling when she burrowed further into him. He watched her sleep for another fifteen minutes before she woke up. His thoughts consumed him as he watched her nose twitch in her sleep. When her eyes fluttered open, Barry felt at home. She smiled at him sleepily, he expected her to panic when she woke up to him watching her but she didn't. She lifted her hand on his chest and began caressing her way up his chest, neck, resting on his cheek.

"I missed waking up to you." She murmured, her voice groggy from sleep.

He wanted her. He had never wanted her more than he did in that moment, her muttering those very words. He wanted her to be his. His Caitlin. He wanted to be hers. Her Barry. She was already his everything and he wanted to be her everything as well.

"I love you."

He hadn't eve realized he had said anything until she froze. Her eyes saddened and her body jerked away from his. He began to panic. He didn't want her to leave his arms. He never wanted her to leave him, ever.

"Don't tease me like that Barr." She mumbled, eyes never leaving his.

Barry's eyes widened slightly. She thought he didn't mean it. Feeling bold, he reached over and pulled her to him, encasing her in his embrace. He leaned over her, his hand gently caressing her face lovingly.

"I love you, Caitlin." He kissed her lips. It was gentle and sweet, giving her control. If she wanted to push him away, he would pull back. If she wanted to pull him closer, she had free reign. She responded almost instantly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

The gentle kiss quickly turned heated. Their passion sparking between them. All the years spent away from one another, all the moments spent with other people, it all led to this moment. Their feelings were pouring out of themselves and into the other.

"I love you too, Barry." She whispered as she pulled away from the kiss.

After seeing the love shining in her eyes Barry couldn't contain himself. He pulled away from her lips only to latch onto her neck. He placed short kisses along her jaw and down the slope of her neck. Her hands raked through his hair, gripping and releasing.

His hands wandered underneath the shirt she was wearing. He caressed the underside of her breasts. She moaned in response.

Oh, how he loved the sounds she was making.

"Cait." He whispered into her neck. He felt her body shudder at her name. It enthralled him to no end. He needed to stop now, otherwise he may never be able to stop.

She was breathing heavily when he finally pulled away to look at her. He smiled taking in her complete beauty. Her skin flushed, her eyes heavy lidded, her breath uneven, and a few small marks appearing on her neck. He smirked, he would get hell for that later.

She smiled, "Barr–" He cut her off with a quick kiss. If she spoke he would quickly give into his desires. And he desired her so very much.

"I'm hungry. Pancakes sound good?" He asked in between kisses to her cheeks, nose, forehead before returning to her slightly swollen lips. She completely submitted to his onslaught of affection.

He rolled off her and headed towards the kitchen.

Caitlin just laid in bed. She was trying to wrap her head around what just happened. She closed her eyes, smiling to herself.

…

Ten minutes later, after a trip to the bathroom she waltzed into her kitchen. Leaning against the doorway watching Barry cook over the hot stove. She enjoyed the view of a shirtless Barry Allen. He had always been fit and active but older Barry was hot and sexy. She loved it.

Caitlin crept up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Her hands dragged up his abs resting on his chest. He gave a small hiss as if burned. She smirked and began placing short kisses on his back, between his shoulder blades, on his shoulder, leading up towards his neck before she pulled away laughing quietly.

"That is not fair." Barry whined turning to face her as she made her way towards the coffee pot.

"Neither is you looking the way you do." She replied focusing on making her cup of coffee.

"You like the way I look?" H replied smugly.

"Never said that." She glanced up at him with a smirk, watching his expression change. "But I guess so. Yes." She shrugged. "I was just saying that it wasn't fair that you look like that," Caitlin gestured to all of him, "And I haven't changed at all since high school." She mumbled into her coffee mug.

He stopped cooking to look at her. Shaking his head, "Caitlin, trust me. You have changed just as much, if not more than me. I buffed up a bit. But you blossomed into true beauty."

She smiled, "I think you flatter me too much."

"I would love to flatter you more."

"Keep that up and my ego will grow."

"I'm willing to risk it."

"Barry!" She laughed "You are unbelieva–"

Their cobversation was cut short when a phone rang.

"That's me." Barry sighed, "Iris has been calling all morning."

"Must have figured out you didn't stay at your dad's house last night." She whispered.

"Well it's not her business where I stay anymore."

Caitlin stared at him for a moment before putting her coffee down to talk to him. "Barry, I know that things aren't the best between you two. But maybe you just need to talk it out? Get everything out in the open and move on." She knew it wasn't her business but she wanted him to be happy and even she could see the situation still bothered him.

He knew she was right but he still felt such anger towards them

"Nah, I'm good." He tensed.

"But Bar–"

"I said I'm good!" He snapped cutting her off.

She closed her mouth, nodded once even though his back was to her, turned and walked away.

Barry let out a loud frustrated sigh, running his fingers through his hair. He turned off the stove and followed Caitlin into her room.

She was sitting on the edge of her bed, hands folded in her lap.

Barry sat down next to her. "I'm sorry for raising my voice. I shouldn't have. You are innocent in all this and I just need some time to process everything."

"I know. I just want you to be happy and move on. I don't want you to hurt anymore." She whispered as he pulled her onto his lap. He held her close to him. "I know, Cait. I'll be okay. I have you in my arms. I couldn't be happier." Barry kissed her forehead before she wiggled out of his embrace.

"I still have work today. So, either get out or close your eyes." She gave him a sly smile and a wink before turning towards her closet. She reached for the bottom pf her shirt and began to take it off. Caitlin could feel his eyes canvassing her body. She ignored his gaze and slipped off her shorts. Her hand barely grazing the doorknob of her closet before she felt Barry behind her.

He couldn't stop himself. She was teasing him and it was cruel. He was by her in an instant. His hands moved on their own accord, softly rubbing up and down her sides. His mouth latched onto her neck, kissing, biting, suckling and licking anywhere his lips could reach.

Caitlin gasped in surprise as he bit her a little too hard. Barry smirked his tongue licking at the bite mark soothing any pain she felt instantly.

He liked marking her with his kisses and he was proud that she had a few markings on her neck. She would have to hide them but he knew they were there and that's all he cared about.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You are torturing me."

"Don't. Barry." She moaned.

He kissed her temple, turning her around.

"Cait, I want you."

He kissed her cheek.

"We can't."

His nose skimmed her jaw.

"I need you."

He kissed her jaw. She moaned in response.

He nipped at her neck.

"Cait."

He kissed her bare shoulder as he pulled her bra strap down.

This snapped her out of the desire-filled haze they were in.

"No! You are still hurting. I won't risk it!"

She said ripping herself out of his grasp and heading towards her bedroom.

"Damn." Barry cursed himself. He shook his head to clear his lustful thoughts from his mind. He wandered her room for a moment looking for his clothes he had worn the day before.

He headed towards the kitchen to finish breakfast, grabbing plates and silverware. Looking up when he noticed that Caitlin had walked into the kitchen. This time she was in a high-collared black and blue dress and perfectly polished for work.

"Can you zip me up?" She asked innocently.

He went to her as she turned around. "Torture." He whispered into her ear.

She gave him a brilliant smile before they began eating breakfast.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for all the responses! I'm sorry this is late, things in life are very hectic for me right now. Family and school come first before this story. But as always I love hearing what you have to say about the story. This one is a little short but I'm working on the next one tonight so that'll be out soon... hopefully!**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 15

Barry and Caitlin spent the morning laughing, eating, and talking about small trivial things. It was an enjoyable, calm moment of peace. One that they would hold on to for a long while because they both knew things were just going to get complicated and difficult from here on out. But at least they had each other.

"So, you wouldn't mind if I came back tonight?" Barry asked standing outside her apartment door as she locked it.

"Barry, you can't keep avoiding your own apartment. But yeah, you can crash at my place for one more night." She walked passed him, heading for the stairs.

He pulled her into a hug, swinging her around once before setting her back down. He laced his fingers into hers, squeezing gently.

"You are the best!" He kissed her cheek before pulling her in the direction of the stairs to get to her car. She laughed at his silly antics. Finally making it to her car she turned to him, smile still wide on her face. She opened her mouth to say something before her eyes focused in on something, or someone, behind Barry.

"Cait?" Barry's smile fell when he noticed Caitlin freeze.

"I thought you hadn't seen Barry?" Iris' voice rang out around them. A hint of anger flowing through her words.

His body stiffened.

"Iris." Caitlin addressed the woman behind Barry. She strategically stepped around Barry coming face to face with Iris and sneaking between the two ex-lovers to protect her best friend. Barry had to acknowledge the fact that Caitlin was always trying to keep him happy. "What brings you here so early in the morning?"

"I knew I heard Barry's voice in your apartment last night!" She accused, "How long has this been going on? You are a fucking hypocrite, Barry, getting mad at me for having sex with Eddie when you are here fucking your 'best friend!'" She gestured her hands between them for emphasis.

"Barry and I haven't slept together at all! It's rude to imply something you have no comprehension of." Caitlin defended.

"Bull shit! That's impossible. You guys have been giving each other googly eyes ever since she got back to Central City."

"We have a history, yes. But we have never _acted,_ physically, upon those feelings. He was in a relationship with you. I would never allow myself or him to ruin a relationship by cheating." Caitlin ground out, her anger boiling over. Iris had her best friend and she would defend him, always.

Barry's hand was on Caitlin's shoulder, instantly calming her. He could sense she was getting angry. And an angry Caitlin is one he would never wish upon anyone. She had ways, so many ways, of using her brilliant mind in the evilest ways possible.

"Cait, you have to get to work. I'll handle this." He looked at her with a small smile, lined with pain and a withheld anger.

"But Bar–"

"I'll see you later tonight. Promise." He pulled her into a hug, kissing her hair briefly. Before opening her driver-side door for her to get in and leave.

Caitlin hesitated for a moment, reluctant to leave Barry. She rolled down her window, once seated and buckled in. "Call me at lunch?"

He leaned onto her car, hunched over to look her in the eye. "I'll stop by." She nodded. Rolling her window back up she gave him one last smile and left the parking lot.

"Seems you two have gotten close." Iris spat out after Caitlin's car was long gone.

"We've always been close." Barry narrowed his eyes and shrugged his shoulders.

"Can we just talk about this?" Iris pleaded trying to calm her anger.

"What is there to talk about?" He glared at her. "You cheated on me, with Eddie! And no, before you say anything, nothing happened between me and Cait. She comforted me, helped me calm down when I was seeing red." Barry tried steadying his breathing.

Iris flinch at his accusations. "Barry, I'm sorry. Things just happened. I was lonely and you haven't been there–"

"Bull shit!" He cut her off. "I came home to you every night! I was faithful!"

"You were faithful? Barry, when was the last time you said you loved me?" She paused taking a breath, "When was the last time you made love to me? When was the last time you even kissed me without thinking of her?" She asked, desperate for an answer.

"I–" Barry couldn't fight her words. "Iris…"

"No! I fell in love with Eddie, Barry. It was wrong to continue this relationship with you while I was with him but I couldn't do that to myself anymore. I couldn't just sit there and pretend everything was okay between us. I couldn't lie to myself anymore." She sounded exhausted.

There were a few moments of silence between them.

"How long?" Barry's voice was thick with emotions as he asked the question burning in his mind.

"Seven months."

He scoffed out a fake laugh. "So, before Caitlin even arrived in Central City?" He shook his head running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Look Barry, I know you love her. You said it yourself way back when she first came to town. 'She is to you as Eddie is to me.' Eddie and I have been friends for a while. And I love him, I know I do. And I love you too but I know that this is the right decision. I still want us to be friends."

She stepped forward and pulled something from her pocket. "I've already moved all my stuff. I just need to ask one thing of you. Not a favor for me. I know I don't deserve that. But a favor for her. I know you love her and she loves you too. But please wait. Give it time to settle things between us first. Jumping into something with her right after a break up will be messy and could possibly hurt worse than this." She handed him his apartment key back.

Barry sighed, twisting the key between his fingers. "Maybe someday we can be friends again Iris, but I don't think we should see each other for a while." He gave her a half smile as she nodded and turned to leave. "Goodbye, Iris. I hope he makes you happy."

"Bye, Barry." Tears clogging her throat as she walked away.

* * *

Caitlin couldn't focus on anything more than ten minutes at a time without her mind wandering back to Barry and Iris. She rushed around her lab, fidgeting every few minutes, tapping her pen against her desk, sneaking glances at her phone for any word from Barry; all of this drove Cisco insane.

"Enough, Caitlin!" He finally shouted shooting out of his seat and grabbing his coat. "Lunch on me, let's go!"

"What? I can't! Barry is supposed to be stopping by..." Her voices fading into a mumble.

"Just tell him to meet you later. We have to talk, girl!"

"But–"

"Caitlin!" He yelled cutting her off.

She frowned. Sending a quick text to Barry. _'Out to lunch with Cisco. See you tonight.'_

Three minutes later, she had just put her coat on when he texted back. _'Ok'_

She frowned at his short reply, "Let's go."

"Hey! You guys don't mind if I join you?" Jay asked walking into the Cortex.

Caitlin opened her mouth to reply but Cisco was faster.

"No. Sorry bro, but Caitlin and I need to talk. Privately." He grabbed her wrist and pulle her down the hallway.

She mouthed a quick _'sorry'_ to him before quickening her pace to match Cisco.

…

"Okay so what is your problem? Is it Barry? Did he do something? What–"

"No! Cisco! Not exactly. He–" She didn't know if she should share this with Cisco. It wasn't her information to share since she wasn't directly involved with the situation. She cared for Barry. She wanted to protect him from the pain of Iris' betrayal. "He broke up with Iris."

Stating facts is always a good a safe route.

"That I knew." Cisco took another bite of his burger. "What happened this time?"

"I don't think that's for me to say..." She trailed off, fumbling with her fries.

"Meh. Barry tells me this stuff anyway. He is my best friend. Well I doubt he will call me over for a night of drunken sorrows when you are back in town." He let out a laugh. "When you were in Star City, I was his best friend. Don't get me wrong, we are still best friends but I know that you both have a more defined history than we do."

"Oh, Cisco! Trust me, there are things he doesn't want to talk to me about, stuff he needs you for. I'm not here to replace you." She replied hastily.

"I know. I like being a mutual friend between you two. Just don't let me get all third wheel when you guys start dating."

She frowned. "Cisco, that's not going to happen. Not right now at least."

"Caitlin," Cisco put his burger down and placed a hand on hers, "He loves you. He needs time, but I know he does."

"I know. I love him too, Cisco. And we already talked about not rushing things. It'll be hard but he is worth it." She squeezed his hand back.

 _So, very worth it._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

When Caitlin got home that night she was a bit annoyed. Being distracted at work had caused her to fall behind. And with STAR Labs unveiling their newest project later this week, she couldn't fail Dr. Wells now. She had ended up staying an extra three hours to help Cisco finish the final adjustments. She chatted with Cisco on her way to her car, about drinks this weekend to celebrate STAR Labs latest success when Jay invited himself to the small get together. She was too polite to tell him no.

Irritated and tired, she returned to her apartment ready to shower and relax. She just unzipped the back of her dress when she heard a knock at her door. Sighing angrily, she growled slightly under her breath. She just wanted to shower, and curl up on the couch with a chick flick and her laptop open with Felicity's face on full screen. She missed her and wanted to vent about everything that's been going on in her crazy, hectic life. Not even bothering to zip her dress back up, she wrenched her door open ready to scold whoever was on the other side.

"Barry!" She gasped, surprised. "I didn't expect you so soon." Opening the door to him.

"It's eight, Cait?" He laughed taking off his jacket and setting down his overnight bag as he stepped through her door. "I told you I'd be here later tonight."

"Sorry, I just got home. Work has been stressful lately." She said walking back towards her bedroom as Barry shut the door. "I might as well get a key made for you."

"That'd be helpful." He smiled as he eyed her back that was visible with her dress zipper still undone.

"Hope you don't mind but I need a shower. Want to start on dinner? I was thinking something Italian!"

"You're always thinking something Italian." He laughed at her when she poked her head out of her bedroom door to stick her tongue out at him.

"Shut up." She teased.

Fifteen minutes later she came out of her room dressed in pajama bottoms and a light gray T-shirt with faded print snug to her form. Her hair still a wet, tangled mess on top of her head. Barry was humming quietly stirring some noodles when she walked into the kitchen.

"Didn't know you still had that shirt?" He asked taking notice of her presence.

"Yeah. It's one of my favorites. My dad bought it for me. I can't exactly part with it. I usually wear it when I have had a particularly stressful day." SH replied quietly taking a seat at the kitchen island.

"Gosh! I'm sorry, Cait. I didn't mean–"

She cut him off kissing his cheek before turning to help with dinner. "I know. It's okay. I'm not sad anymore. Not right now at least. Anyway, what are you doing this weekend? Cisco wanted to celebrate STAR Labs' latest breakthrough in Tachyon enhancement. He wants to get everyone together. And he misses you." She rambled off while waltzing around her kitchen for some last-minute ingredients together. "I was even going to ask Lizzy and Ollie if they wanted to come up for a few days. I miss them. Oh! I talked to Ollie yesterday, I forgot to tell you, he wanted to exchange numbers with you. He said he had something he wanted to ask you. I don't know."

He smiled, she was so cute when she was focus and releasing all her pent-up emotions. But Barry always thought she was cute, no matter what she did.

"Uhh… I should be free. What day did you have in mind?" He headed over to her phone on the coffee table in her living room to get Oliver's number. His smile grew as when his eyes fell on her background. Her and Barry when she first got back, their walk in the park after dinner with their parents. Barry remembered not wanting to let her out of his arms. A feeling he still had trouble with today.

Her phone vibrated in his hand and a message popped up: 'Can't wait for this weekend! Maybe we can go out dinner before we meet up with the others? ;)' from Jay. Barry's eyebrows furrowed as his jealous side grew.

"Jay's coming?" He asked her, raising her phone to signal she just got a message from him.

"Ugh, unfortunately. He basically invited himself! So rude! He obviously can't take a hint. Been asking me out almost every day. I almost don't want to go to work anymore." She laughed, "What'd he say? He's not supposed to text me unless its work related."

Barry's body relaxed enormously as she recounted her experience with Jay. Her disdain very clear. "He asked you to dinner beforehand."

"Can you text him back for me? Tell him I already have dinner plans that night."

"You do?" Barry asked as his fingers stumbled, freezing over the digital letters on her screen. He had to clear his throat before asking, "With who?"

"With you, if you aren't busy that is?" She said setting a dish on his side of the table.

He smirked, quickly finishing his message to Jay. "Darn. I already have plans with a beautiful brunette that night. You see, she's a doctor and her schedule is very busy, not sure if I can cancel." He laughed at her pouting expression. His hands found her waist.

Her posture stiff in discontentment.

"Her name is Dr. Caitlin Snow." He whispered in her ear.

"Ha-ha. Very funny, Barry!" She muttered against his shoulder.

"For real though. I'd feel more comfortable if you had dinner with me, than Jay." He pulled away slightly to look her in the eyes.

She huffed, "Even if you were busy before, I wouldn't go to dinner with him. Fancy restaurant be damned. I'd rather go to Big Belly Burger with Cisco."

Barry smiled relived. Placing a quick kiss on her lips. "Thank God." He said pulling away. "C'mon I am starving!"

"Fine. You should probably call Oliver tonight. He doesn't like people brushing him off like an afterthought. I can get away with it because I'm like his sister. And he loves me. But you, you have groveling to do." She smirked when he groaned.

"I thought we got along great?"

"How he acts and what he thinks are two different things. But from what I can tell he doesn't hate you."

"Yay…" Barry mumbled unenthusiastically.

"Barr, he does like you. He just hates the fact the _I_ like you too. He feels… threatened, in a way. It's his big-brother-complex coming out." She reached for his hand across the table.

"I know. And it's worth getting in his good books." He admitted twisting his hand to entwine their fingers together. He gave her a gentle smile.

She stared at their hands for a minute her smile fading to a frown.

"Barry," She whispered afraid to break this serene atmosphere.

"Hmm?" He hummed finishing his food. His hand still holding hers.

"What happened with Iris? After you made me leave… I– What– mmm. Never mind. It's not my business." Her voice fading with each o=word she tried to get out.

"We broke things off. For good. It's over. We need space away from one another." He replied coolly, not even bothered by it anymore.

"Why?" Caitlin asked before she even realized had she said anything. "Why are you acting like it doesn't matter to you?"

He finally looked up to look at her. "Because I don't need her anymore. I have something better to look forward too." He said getting up and taking their dirty dishes to the sink.

"But Barry– We can't–"

"I know. I'm not saying right away. But if you're up for it, I want you to be my future, Cait. I want to give us the chance we never got before. I want you."

"So, nothing serious yet?" Caitlin asked her eyes finding his, and it felt like home.

"Nothing you don't want to happen. I feel that if we both want this then we can commit to one another until we make it official. What do you think of that?"

She leapt into his arms. She kissed him, gentle and sweet. "Absolutely." She said against his lips. "I don't want to rush this either."

Barry couldn't help but fall even more in love with her understanding and gentle kindness. "You are amazing." Adoration and wonder slipping through his words. "I love you Caitlin. I really do."

"I'm amazing? Oh, Barr. If only you could see yourself the way I do."

Barry felt his heart soar at her honest reply. "Take me to bed, Barr. I just want to be with you tonight. She whispered to him.

He knew she didn't mean it in a sexual way. He just wanted to be with her. In any way, she was willing to let him.

He lifted her off her feet and carried her bridal style straight to bed. Caitlin giggled when he threw her onto her bed. They both finished up with their bathroom routines and found comfort in each other's embrace that night.

They enjoyed each other's warmth and company.

Her head nestled in the crook of his neck.

"Hey Cait?" He called her attention.

She murmured a half response he couldn't quite understand.

"So, does this mean that you won't agree to any of Jay's advances."

"Barr, you are the only one I want. The only one I need. There is no reason to be jealous of Jay." She drawled out. Her eyes never opened when she kissed the closest body part to his lips.

He just smiled before leaning down to kiss her hair. "Goodnight, Cait."

"Night, Barr."

 **A/N: Thank you so much for all your support! It really means a lot to me that people like and read this story! Let me know what you like and dislike. All feedback is welcome! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Longer than usual. Thank you again for reading! Let me know what you all think, but most of all please enjoy! :)**

 **I do not own Flash or Characters.**

Chapter 17

Waking up next to Caitlin was quickly becoming one of Barry's favorite things. He smiled looking down at the woman in his arms. She looked so peaceful and comfortable. He loved watching her sleep. Glancing at the clock on her night stand, he sighed. _Time for work._

He rolled over, gently disentangling himself from Caitlin. "Barry." She mumbled, "go back to bed."

He couldn't help but let a quiet chuckle leave his lips.

"Baby, I have to go to work." He whispered.

She grumbled in response. Her head still resting on his chest, she placed a kiss where her lips could reach before rolling away from him to let him leave. Barry sped through his morning routine in record time. Just before he walked out the door, Barry leaned down on the other side of her bed coming face to face with Caitlin. "I'm leaving Cait. I'll call you at lunch. I love you, babe." He kissed her forehead.

She sighed in response, a smile blooming across her face. Barry walked out of her apartment and headed to the precinct with the same smile on his face that Caitlin continued to sleep with on her face.

* * *

Things were good for now. It has only been a week since Iris and Barry broke up. Barry went over to Caitlin's apartment every night and cuddled up to her small frame. He was still uncomfortable staying at his apartment. Caitlin's taken to calling him during her lunch break just to hear his voice and he is just awful with time. They sent cute little text messages throughout the day bringing smiles to their faces. For a few days, that was all they needed.

As promised Barry had called Oliver, only to discover they were coming to Central City this weekend for business and wanted to know if they could meet up with them for dinner. Caitlin beamed when he had told her they were coming into town. Cisco decided Saturday night was a good night that worked with everyone's schedules. Caitlin had called Thea during the week to invite her and the rest of the gang from Star City.

As promised, Barry picked Caitlin up for dinner. Barry had wanted to go all out with flowers, a fancy restaurant and all the romantic quirks of an over-the-top first date should have, but she just wanted a quiet, familial place tonight. He agreed, tucking his ideas away for their real, official first date.

Jay had gotten to the club early, eager to spend time with Catlin outside of STAR Labs. Cisco had told him that she would be arriving with Caitlin. He knew but it still angered him when she walked into the club hold his hand. He quickly shook that overpowering anger away and focused on how she looked.

Caitlin had decided to doll up a bit for the night out. She wore a long sleeve short black dress. There were sparkles and the shimmering material caught the lights in the club only making her more beautiful. Even though she wore heels every day, she wore black heels that were definitely going to hurt her feet by the end of the night, if not the morning. Her hair was done in long curls and only subtle hints of make up on her face but more than enough to catch the eyes of men with only four steps into the club.

Jay's eyes darkened with a sharp satisfaction as his eyes raked over her body. His eyes followed all over her body, craving to see more of her exposed skin. But he didn't just want to look, he wanted to touch, to feel, to _ravage_. He took two steps toward her when a tall, blonde, brutish looking man appeared in front of her. Jay had previously seen him with a bouncy blonde earlier, although she was now seen talking to Cisco.

"What the hell are you wearing?" The man asked placing his hands on her shoulders. Barry excused himself from the two to get drinks.

"That's the first thing you say to me when you see me? Not 'Hey, Baby girl! Missed you so much! You look absolutely stunning! You're the best person in the entire world!'" She mocked in Oliver's voice.

"Fine." He sighed, giving her a small smile. "Hey, Caity! It's so nice to see you again!" He gave her a fake smile.

She laughed loudly, "Hi, Ollie!" She threw her arms around his shoulders as he hugged her waist.

Jay felt an over powering jealousy. He walked over to the two and was close to ripping the man off her. But Oliver pulled her away from her hug.

"I do not sound like that by the way. That was just horrible." Oliver teased. "And of course, I miss you! Felicity has been dying to come visit you for a while. She said she really needs to talk to you about something. You know how she gets."

"Hmm… I wonder what she wants to talk about. We never have any secrets between us." Caitlin looked thoughtful for a moment and Oliver's eyes twitched for a second.

Just then Jay walked up to Caitlin. "Hey, Caitlin! You look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you, Jay." She thanked him awkwardly, "Oliver, this is Jay. A colleague of mine from STAR Labs. Jay, this is Oliver, he's my brother, of sorts." She introduced them.

Oliver held out his hand to shake Jay's, putting on an intimidating glare. He has heard of some of the things Jay has done to make Caitlin uncomfortable in his brief calls with Barry. One look at the man and Oliver already didn't like him.

"Nice to meet you." Oliver greeted, pleasantries.

"It's a pleasure!" Jay smiled.

Barry came waltzing back over towards the three of them. His arm wrapping itself around Caitlin's waist, she naturally responded to his touch by leaning into him.

"Jay! Hey, nice to see you again." Barry gave him a smile.

Jay glared at him briefly before smiling and nodding his head in acknowledgement.

"Cait, our drinks are back at the table with Felicity." Barry mumbled into her ear. "Speaking of Felicity, Oliver you wife is looking for you."

"C'mon, Barry." Caitlin said pulling Barry towards their table by his hand.

Barry didn't object but entwined their fingers together with a smile.

Oliver gave Jay a smirk before following the couple.

* * *

Caitlin had separated herself from Barry to catch up with the rest of the girls. Thea had invited Laurel and Sara as promised. The girls had all hugged and laughed catching up on things that have happened. Laurel and Tommy were talking about a next step in their relationship. Thea had taken up managing Verdant's business with Tommy because Oliver was just too busy. When Caitlin asked what he was so busy with they all stared at her for moment before Sara jumped in that he was taking extra responsibilities at Queen Consolidated. They all nodded fervently agreeing but never speaking. Felicity was the one to change the topic.

It was when Laurel's favorite song came on that she pulled Sara and Thea out to dance. Caitlin had every intention of joining them when Felicity asked if she could talk to her alone.

"What's wrong, Lissy?" Caitlin asked sitting back down closer to her.

"Oliver and I have talked about… having a baby. And I know I want to but he doesn't. At least not right now, but with him going out there every night and I-I just don't know how–"

"Out where?"

Felicity's eyes widened in her mistake. "Uhh… out… out at the Verdant!"

"But I thought Thea took over to help lessen his stress load. He should be free at nights now that he is working at Queen Consolidated." Caitlin scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

"Never mind. Just ignore that. I need some advice. Should I try talking to him again or should I just wait? What if he is never ready? What if–" Felicity began to ramble off her worries.

"Lissy, just breathe. I think you should be honest with him. It is still early in life but if that's what you want then go for it and talk to him about it. It's Ollie, Lissy. He adores you in every way. I'm sure he will hear you out. All it takes is a talk."

"You're right."

"I usually am." Caitlin smiled at her best girl friend. "And you can always call me if you need me."

"I know, Thank you!" Felicity gave her a quick hug. "Now tell me, what's been going on with you and Barry? I noticed he didn't come here with Iris. You want to tell me what that is all about?"

"Oh jeez. Where to start? Okay, so Iris and Eddie have been sleeping together behind Barry's back. They broke up. He has been staying at my place."

"Aww I'm so happy!" Caitlin lifted an eyebrow and waited for the information to process in the young blonde. "Oh! I didn't mean happy for Iris cheating on Barry! That is just horrible! Or rather whorable, if you know what I mean. Heh. I know that was rude and I shouldn't be saying that. I take it back. But! I am happy for you! You and Barry deserve each other." She ended her long babble with a smile and a squeeze of her hand in Caitlin.

"The thing is, I don't hate Iris. I don't know her well enough. And Barry has loved her. She is an amazing woman and I am happy for her to finally be with Eddie, but I hate the fact that she had to hurt Barry so badly for that to happen. He loved her. He will probably always love her. We are still figuring things out right now between us. But I don't want anyone else. Barry is it for me. But he needs time to heal from the pain Iris caused."

"Caity, if you can't see how that boy looks at you as if you are the only woman in the room, then you are blind." Felicity smiled as she saw Barry's eyes drift yet again back to Caitlin as he talked with Oliver and Cisco. "He is even looking at you now."

Caitlin glanced over her shoulder making eye contact with Barry. A smirk forming on his lips as he nodded to her turning back to the conversation with the guys.

"You two will be just fine. I know it." Felicity gave Caitlin's hand another squeeze before pulling her towards where Laurel and the other girls were dancing.

* * *

Barry had given Caitlin a sweet kiss on the cheek as she left to join the other girls for a bit of gossip. He knows Caitlin has missed Felicity and with her lack of female friends in Central City she was craving some girl talk.

He sat at the table with Cisco, Oliver, Diggle and Jay. There were vaguely familiar faces surrounding the area. Other members of STAR Labs that had come to join the celebration but veered off into their own groups.

"It's too bad Dr. Wells couldn't make it. Apparently, Jesse's sick. He gave us a few days off so he can go visit her on campus. She is loving it." Cisco said with a roll of his eyes.

Diggle snorted in laughter. Barry just grinned. He had met Dr. Wells a few times before. The man was brilliant in every possible way. Barry greatly admired him. He lifted his glass to take a sip when Oliver started talking.

"So apparently mom wants to meet you." Barry choked.

"She does? I didn't think she would."

Oliver gives him a pointed stare. "She wanted me to formally invite you to a Queen family dinner. She goes all out. So, bring an appetite. It'll be in two weeks."

"Okay." Barry felt very nervous to meet Moira. He has heard so many things about her, good and bad. She is very opinionated and picky, or so he has heard from Caitlin. "Yeah, that's fine, I guess."

"You guess?" Oliver questioned.

"To be honest I'm a little nervous to meet her. I mean I got lucky, I already know Carla and her new husband. I didn't think I'd have to meet another parent. One that Caitlin has such a high opinion of..." Barry trailed off.

"Yeah, she is a tough one. She disapproves of just about everyone. Hated Ronnie when Caity dated him, hated Laurel when I dated her, hates Felicity now. Clashing perspectives; or so she says." Oliver nodded, "But if Felicity and I can work, so can you and Caity."

This made Barry feel better. He smiled. He can clearly see how in love Oliver and Felicity are together. That gave him the bit of hope he needed to make it through an evening with Moira Queen.

"So rumor has it we start work on the PA next week." Cisco whispering loudly to the entire table.

"Cisco, that's top secret!" Jay exclaimed.

"Oh please, guarantee Caitlin already told them about it." Cisco shushed him.

Barry smiled in acknowledgement to what Cisco just said. They told each other everything. Oliver nodded in response, "That's the reason she was asked to work at STAR Labs." Diggle seemed to be lost to all the science behind the particle accelerator.

"C'mon, Dig. Come with me to get everyone drinks. We are celebrating here! And I will explain the science behind STAR Labs." Cisco said as he and Diggle headed toward the bar. An upbeat tune started playing from the speakers.

"Oh no." Oliver said turning towards the crowds to watch the girls dance. Sara was on her way back from the DJ an excited smile on her face. Laurel and Thea had their arms up in the air.

"What?" Barry said, his eyes following Oliver's line of vision.

"'Girls Just Want to Have Fun' started playing from the speakers. This is usually the song they do crazy things to. Usually Sara's fault. She's a dare-devil."

Barry just laughed as his eyes lingered on Caitlin, her hand in Felicity's as they swayed and jumped to the music. A wide smile spread across her face. She never looked more beautiful to him.

Jay finally had the chance to talk to Barry without Caitlin around.

"Hey Barry," Jay called his attention.

Barry nodded his head in acknowledgement but his eye never left Caitlin. "Yeah?"

"So, I was wondering, are you and Caitlin like… a thing now?"

Oliver turned his head to glare at Jay. No one was ever good enough for his little sister. Except maybe Barry. He still needs to decide if he approved of Barry. He definitely made her happy and that was enough for now.

This question caught Barry's attention. He finally turned to look at Jay, eyebrows furrowed. For once, he wasn't jealous.

"Hmm… no not technically. I just broke things off with Iris. Things are still fragile right now. She's just a friend, my best friend."

Jay smiled in excitement. "So, you wouldn't mind if I asked her out?" He eagerly asked.

Barry opened his mouth to reply but Oliver was too quick.

"He might not but I certainly do mind!" Queen growled out.

This made Jay angry. "I don't believe you have a say, Mr. Queen."

"Out of every man here, I have the most say in who she can and cannot date. I would like to think I know Caity well enough to know that she can do a hell of a lot better than a 2nd rate science geek like you when she can get a 1st rate science nerd like him." Oliver pointed to Barry.

Barry smiled at Oliver's approval. "I was going to say you _can_ ask her out, but I am 98% sure she will say no. And that other 2% says she would say yes just to get under my skin if she was mad at me. Which she's not so, yeah. You can ask her but she'll say no." He shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't being cocky; he was being confident. He knows Caitlin that well. Any uneasy feelings he had about her relationship with Jay was squashed earlier this week. He knew where he stood with Caitlin.

The girls started heading back to the table just as Jay stood up and punch Barry in the jaw. Oliver quickly pulled Jay off him and threw him away from the group. Diggle and Cisco on their way back with drinks saw the commotion and quickened their pace.

"Barry! Oh my gosh!" Caitlin rushed over to help Barry up. "Are you okay?" Her fingers brushing against his reddened skin.

"I'm fine, babe." He said taking her hand in his, "I'm okay. He just got a little angry at the way the conversation was headed."

Caitlin had an idea of what it was about, her. She knew Jay had a strong dislike of Barry. He had begun saying rude things about him during the work day. Times when Barry would be late to call her during lunch or when she would come to work with a frown on her face because she had forgotten something at home and he would immediately think it was because of Barry. It was really hard to keep herself in a professional place when he would make a remark about him. But they weren't at work anymore.

"Jay! You have no right to throw punches at anybody you want. You need to control that anger, not let it control you!" She reprimanded him firmly.

"Caity!" Oliver said holding her back by the shoulders as she attempted to step towards Jay.

"Caitlin," Jay lightened his voice ignoring her words entirely, "I like you, go on a date with me." He begged.

"Jay," she released an exasperated sigh, "listen, no Barry and I are not together, together. But he has been and always will be the number one man in my life since my father died. I don't know what happened here, nor do I care. But you hurt him, intentionally! And that is not something I can forgive lightly. You want me to choose between you and Barry? There is no choice because I will always choose Barry every time. Every. Single. Time. So, no. I will not go on a date with you. Quite frankly, I don't even want to be friends with you if this is how you act in public. I think its best if you leave Jay." Caitlin exploded. Every insult to Barry fueling her fire.

Silence filled the moments after Caitlin spoke. Jay was left speechless and humiliated. He left with a grumble and a glare in Barry's direction.

"Woah!" Felicity broke the tension.

"Way to go Caity!" Laurel cheered.

"Damn, I felt the heat from that fire!" Thea laughed.

"Now that's rejection with girl power." Sara congratulated proudly.

Barry walked forward and wrapped his arms around Caitlin, hiding her from the compliments she felt she didn't deserve. "I love you." He whispered quietly in her ear so only she heard. She blushed before hugging him back tightly.

"My, my Caity. You leave home and suddenly think you can fight all the big bads that target you. What's the point of having an older brother then?" Oliver let out a small laugh before taking Caitlin's face in hands and giving her a short kiss on the forehead. "They grow up too fast."

She swatted his shoulder. "I blame Felicity!" She smiled.

"Me! For what?" Said girl frantically questioned.

"For making Ollie so soft." Laughter erupted all around the table.

Cisco and Diggle passed out the drinks they got for everyone. Sara chugging down Jay's extra drink. The music started to slow down, signaling closer to the end of the night.

Barry pulled Caitlin's hand as he ushered her to the dance floor. "Dance with me?"

"I already am." She replied as her arms wrapped around his neck. She leaned her head on his chest. They fit perfectly, like two puzzle pieces. Caitlin lifted her hand to his jaw, a bruise already was already forming.

"I'm sorry he fought you over me."

"Trust me Cait. You are more than worth it." He whispered, his eyes gleaming with honesty.

Her eyes were shining in appreciation. She leaned up and kissed his jaw where the bruise was forming. "You are too good for me."

He just smiles as they continue to sway for a few more songs. Soon after she let a small yawn slip by her lips. She tried to stifle it but Barry saw it clear as day.

"You're tired? Let's get you home." He pulled away and took her hand leading her back to the table.

"Caitlin's feeling a little tired so we are going to head home." He pulled his jacket from the seat and placed it over her shoulders. Her eyes were starting to droop. Alcohol and exhaustion catching up to the young bioengineer.

"You're just dropping her off, right?" Cisco asked teasing his two friends.

"Oh, shush you! If he wants to sleep with Caity, let him sleep with Caity!" Felicity replied for Barry, holding her husband's hand as he looked ready to protest the idea of him sleeping with Caitlin.

Barry shook his head in amusement. "I just want to take care of her."

Oliver hummed approvingly. Finally he relented to Felicity's insistent pulling of his arm in the direction of the dance floor. A quick, "Goodnight guys! We'll meet up tomorrow for lunch," over his shoulder.

"Sounds good." The two said their goodbyes to everyone before heading out of the club and onto the streets of Central City.

* * *

The walk back to her apartment was short but took longer than normal with Caitlin dozing off here and there, while heavily leaning on Barry in order to stand upright. He found it adorable more than annoying.

"Barry, I'm really tired." She mumbled to him.

"we're almost home. Just a few more minutes and you'll be in bed."

"And you'll be with me?" He tightened his arm around her.

"If you want me to, I will. I can always take the couch."

"If you're gonna stay at my apartment, you might as well stay in my bed. Besides, I like waking up next you."

Barry didn't reply, he just smiled at her. He leaned down and kissed her hair, pulling her up the stairs in her apartment building.

Once they made it through the door, Caitlin stumbled her way to her bedroom. Barry followed quickly behind, making sure she didn't fall and hurt herself. When he did enter her bedroom, she was already stripping out of her beautiful black dress.

She was tired, slightly drunk and in her struggle to remove the dress she was having trouble with the sleeves.

"A little help please." She sighed frustrated and exasperated hanging her arms in defeat.

Barry barely registered her request. He was distracted by her lack of top. Her chest was exposed besides a simple black bra. He shook his head, trying (and failing) to focus on her words rather than her body.

"Hmm?" he mumbled in question before realizing she needed help taking her dress off. "Oh. Right. Yeah. Sure. Of course." He stumbled around to unzip the dress the rest of the way down her back. The dress pooled to the floor and Caitlin stepped out of it.

"There you go again. Saving me from that evil dress." She said pointing at the dress.

Barry couldn't comprehend anything she was saying. He tried so hard to remove his eyes at her indecent appearance. He turned around in search of something for her to cover up in. When he turned around she had already fallen onto the bed. He shook his head. "Cait, you need to put something on." She grumbled in response.

"Shirt." She reached up to him. "Gimmie shirt." Her eyes were heavy but she smiled playfully up at him. So, endearing.

He sat down next to her on the bed, but he couldn't contain his laughter. She was just too adorable. It should have been sexy her asking for his shirt but she asked so innocently, he couldn't refuse.

He unbuttoned his dress shirt and handed it to her. She shuffled to put it on.

"I'm okay now, Barry. Just tired."

"Don't go to sleep yet, Cait. You still need to brush your teeth and all that."

She groaned in protest before shuffling out of bed and heading straight for the bathroom. He shrugged his shoes off and picked up her dress up throwing it in the hamper. He puts her heels back in the closet. When he came back out, she was in bed again. He rushed through his nightly routine before following her into bed.

"Goodnight, Caitlin." He kissed her forehead, while wrapping his arms around her stomach.

"G'night, Barr. I love you." She sighed, satisfied, and let sleep happily take her.

"I love you too." He smiled, before he too fell asleep.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed! All feedback is welcome. Until next time!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Just want to let you guys know, I WILL be finishing this story. Depending where it ends (and if you guys want) I may even do a sequel! But I'd like to finish this first before attempting to even think about a sequel.**

 **I honestly have no idea how I wrote and updated this story so fast, don't expect it, but appreciate it. Lol**

 **IMPORTANT: Also, I'm not going to be putting warnings unless things get really graphic, which they probably won't. The story is rated T but there WILL be Mature content, (at least talked about) if this makes you uncomfortable let me know and I will change rating to M. But as of right now it is staying T.**

 **Let me know what you guys think!**

 **As always, please enjoy! :)**

Chapter 18

A groan startled Barry awake.

"Ow. My head." Caitlin grumbled turning to face Barry. "Baby, my head hurts."

He chuckled quietly. "That happens when you drink too much."

"Why did you let me drink last night? You know what alcohol does to me."

"Yeah makes you that much more irresistible." He smiled, a certain glint in his eye, he turned towards her just a bit more.

"Oh god! What did I do this time?" Caitlin cringed, "I know that look. You only give me that look when I've done something super embarrassing."

"Stripped in front of me and almost fell asleep wearing nothing but your bra and panties." He smiled smugly. "Nothing I haven't seen before."

"I'm sorry. I didn't even realize–"

"Hey, it's okay. Just took that much longer to get to bed."

Caitlin gave him a mock surprised look. "Bartholomew Henry Allen, you didn't take advantage of drunkenness last night, did you?"

"Absolutely. That's why I'm still in jeans and you are almost completely dressed." He rolled his eyes in response. "No, Cait. I want to do this right. Dates and falling in love with you all over again. I didn't want to rush anything." He said sincerely.

"You are making it increasingly difficult to not ravage you right here and now, Mr. Allen." Her eyes darkened with desire.

"Trust me, I've been having to hold myself back from doing just that since you came back to Central City, Dr. Snow."

"Ugh! Don't say things like that, Barr!" She rolled away from him, shuffling to sit up and get out of bed. "It won't end well for you." She headed towards the bathroom but not before glancing back to take in his smug expression. He had crossed his arms behind his head, his bare chest exposed to the world, (abs in full view to her wandering eye) and his waist covered by the blanket. She shivered at the sight. Caitlin was so tempted to just jump back into bed with him, she shook her head at him as she continued to the bathroom. Caitlin needed to get some space between them or she is sure she would do something she'd regret. _But not that much._

When she returned from the bathroom, showered and freshened up. She threw on some new clothes before heading towards the kitchen, where she assumed Barry was. She had already noticed his absence from her bed.

"Ugh, I need coffee." She moaned as she reached for a mug in the cabinet. Barry's had was on the cabinet before she could pull it open.

"You need water, Cait." Pushing a glass of water towards her on the counter. She grumbled a bit before chugging the water down completely.

He smirked at this grumpy version of Caitlin.

Caitlin stared at Barry for a moment, her lips forming a small frown. Barry raised an eyebrow at her saddened expression. Her eyes fell to his jaw. She brought her fingers up to brush his jaw where a bruise had formed.

"I'm sorry, Barry."

He gently took her hand in his placing a kiss on her palm. "Don't, Cait." He shook his head. His eyes bore into hers. "It wasn't your fault. And I would gladly fight him again if I had to."

Her frown only deepened. "You shouldn't fight anyone over me."

He gave her one of his most charming smiles, "I'd fight the world for you, Cait." He pulled her to him, encasing her body in his arms. His warmth seeping into her naturally cool body. He nuzzled his face into her neck before whispering in her ear. "You're my girl, Caitlin. Always and forever."

She nodded her head. "Always and forever…" Her lips found his in a searing kiss full of promise. "Unfortunately." She mumbled against his lips. A grin spreading wide across her face as he pulled away.

"For real! Cait, that's just cold! Now I realize why everyone called you Ice Queen back in school." He chuckled.

She slapped his shoulder, laughing. "They did not!"

"I thought you liked the bad boy type? Always getting in fights and all that." He said smirking as he rubbed his jaw. One arms never leaving her waist as he held her close to him.

"I guess you do look good a little roughed up. But try and stay out of fights for me please. I like you so much better in one piece." She sincerely voiced her concern for him. Kissing his cheek, she pried herself away from him to get ready for their lunch date with Felicity and Oliver. Sending a teasing smile over her shoulder as she walked towards her bedroom, she called out, "And as for my type of guy; I've always been attracted to the nerdy, forensic scientist types. Their names start with B and end in Y."

She could hear Barry running after her. And she giggled as he finally caught up with her just as she reached her bedroom. His arms winding around her waist hoisting her up and swinging her around a few times.

These were the fun moments she missed. Them being in love, teasing each other, and being so, so free. They were best friends and so in love.

She could see the happiness returning to him after Iris. Still hard to believe it was such a short time ago and he is almost ready to move on. But he is so worth the wait.

He set her down before kissing her all over her face before landing on her lips. "You are my type too, Cait."

The kiss quickly heated up between them, both smiling into each other's lips.

 _So, worth the wait._

* * *

After kissing and cuddling and a whole lot of touching, Barry and Caitlin finally got ready for the lunch with Felicity and Oliver. After a very teasing remark from Caitlin about any marks on her neck and picturing a very angry Oliver in his head Barry abruptly stopped his affectionate attack on Caitlin and promptly focused on getting ready. Caitlin couldn't stop laughing even as they arrived at the diner.

Barry held Caitlin's hand on the short walk there. Her other hand texting on her phone, Thea was going to be meeting them there as well. As Barry pulled the door to the diner open and held it for Caitlin to walk through, there was an immediate call from Felicity. "Caity!"

"Lissy!" She smiled, letting go of Barry's hand to hug her friend. Oliver wasn't seen sitting at the table. Barry walked up to the girls to give Felicity her own hug but not before she teased the two with a gesture to Caitlin's neck, "Don't let Oliver see those."

Barry immediately blanched and flushed at the same time. Subtly looking around for said man. Barry wouldn't lie. He got along great with Oliver but the man was very protective of Caitlin. He had been happy to hear of Oliver slight approval of him compared to Jay, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't scare Barry a bit.

"Caity, Barry, good to see you guys." Oliver said walking back from the bathroom. Barry slightly panicked until he saw Caitlin adjust her light scarf around her neck with a wide smile across her lips as she winked at Barry. "Ollie!"

The two almost siblings hugged before they all sat down at the table. A waiter stopping by briefly to take their orders for drinks.

"So, how did everything go after we left?" Caitlin started the conversation.

"Ugh, there was these group of girls that came over to flirt with the guys and they were all wearing these coordinated peach dresses, which by itself wasn't an awful color, but jeez as a group was just wayyy too much. Then this blonde comes up to Oliver runs her nails, no joke, her nails down his chest like I'm not even there!"

Caitlin just nods like she has already heard the story before. "Let me guess, Sara?"

Felicity nods fervently, "Comes right up grabs the girl by her face and plants a kiss right on her lips. Heaven bless her, because as much as I'm used to women flirting with him, he is still my husband. I'm the one that has to deal with all the baggage." She smiles taking Oliver's hand, their fingers quickly entwining.

Barry noticed the affection the two had for each other. It was as clear as day. Oliver wasn't very vocal when it came to his love for Felicity, but Barry could see it was in the way he looked at her. Barry wasn't afraid to show his love for Caitlin anywhere, anytime… except maybe in front of Oliver. Though he doubted Oliver didn't notice the subtle way Caitlin leaned further against him than needed, or the way they were almost always touching in some way, shape or form. But the fact Oliver never said anything against it made it that much better.

"Got to love how brave she is. Did they go home together? Sara is very persuasive." Caitlin asked with a little laugh.

"Surprisingly, no. The girl ended up dancing with Cisco the rest of the night."

"Really?" Caitlin's eyes widened slightly.

"Yeah! But Sara did end up going home with one of the girls. Her and Laurel were going shopping today. Thea wanted to join them but she said she missed you so she will be here soon enough." Felicity and Caitlin continued talking as the waiter brought their drinks.

Barry's thumb rubbed soothing circles into Caitlin's hand. "Barry, have you thought about coming to the dinner?" Oliver asked.

"What dinner?" Caitlin looked at Barry.

"Yeah. I don't see why not. It's really up to Caitlin though."

"Oh, you want to meet Mrs. Moira Queen." Felicity said with disdain.

"You do?" Caitlin asked turning to Barry.

"Well I'm told she wants to meet me." He shrugged.

"You know how she is, Caity. She misses you. She wants to see how you are doing." Oliver supplied a valid reason.

"Yeah! If Barry comes, then maybe she won't hate me the most!" Felicity said suddenly excited.

"She doesn't hate you…" He weakly defended.

"Uh, yes, she does." Turning towards Oliver to look him in the eyes.

"She kind of does." Caitlin added. Oliver shot her a glare.

"Who is hating?" Thea asked announcing her presence.

Barry looked up as Felicity and Oliver continued to argue a bit. She gave Oliver a sweet sisterly kiss on the cheek. Barry smiled up at her as she snuck around his chair to sit between Felicity and Caitlin. Snagging a quick hug as she passed Caitlin.

"Hey girl. So, what did I miss?" She asked Caitlin.

"Lissy told me last night's story and the usual Queen lunch table conversation." Caitlin supplied.

Nodding her head, "Mom again?"

"As always."

Thea laughed before turning towards Barry. "So, you coming to the dinner. It will be in your best interest to not miss it. She plans one every month. Felicity missed one because of work and Mom never let her hear the end of it. Caity, missed some because she moved back to Central City and Mom was not happy."

"Honestly? I couldn't just drop everything and come to a dinner in a city, 600 miles away."

"You know she can't stay mad at you anyway."

Shaking her head, "Anyway, we should go Barry. If you want? I'd love for you to meet her." Caitlin placed her hand on his cheek smiling so gently, it caused his heart to stutter.

"For you, of course." He responded giving her a chaste kiss on her lips. Even the fear of Oliver is not enough to stop him from kissing her in the moment.

"Aww you guys are so cute!" Felicity gushed jumping away from her small argument with her husband.

Oliver grunted in hope of changing the conversation, but choosing not to comment on the two of them.

Thea laughed before the girls jumped into a light gossip filled conversation. Barry observed Caitlin with a slight smile on his face as he watched her expression glow with happiness as she talked with her extended family.

Suddenly Oliver, Felicity and Thea's phones all rang at the same time. Barry caught a worried, quick glance between Felicity and Oliver. Thea nodded subtly.

"What's that?" Caitlin questioned.

"That was Diggle. He needs us for– uh–" Thea stuttered for a moment.

"For the train tickets! Yeah silly me took all of them. He is leaving today and I left all of them in my room. Oliver can you drive Thea and I back to the hotel?" Felicity jumped in.

He nodded. Standing up throwing on his leather jacket before helping Felicity into hers.

"Why does Thea have to go? She just got here!" Caitlin stood up trying to stop them from leaving. "Ollie can run it to Diggle. Can't he?"

"Sorry, Caity. But this is something we all need to do." Oliver responded already hugging her quickly. Her broken expression crushed them but they had to leave. He pulled his wallet out, throwing some bills onto the table. "That should cover it all."

"It's okay, Cait. We can go get some ice cream." Barry smiled gently, clearly seeing the emergency they needed to attend to. Not to mention the widened eyes of Felicity gesturing for his help.

Caitlin look back at Barry, before nodding slightly. Her frown still present. "Are you leaving?"

"I think so. We need to get back to Star City. I'm really sorry, Caity. I'll video you tonight." Felicity hugged her tightly. Thea following swiftly behind her.

"We will see you at this month's dinner. That's only two weeks away. It'll go by so fast. You'll see! Bye, babe!" Thea squeezed her shoulder before following the two blondes outside.

And just like that, the Queens were gone. Caitlin stood there and stared at the door, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"C'mon, I promised you ice cream for lunch." Barry's easy smile and his warm hands as he slid her jacket onto her shoulders made her smile in return.

"Oh, I'm sure you will just love that, wouldn't you?" She pulled her arms through her jacket, adjusting her scarf yet again if only to tease Barry.

"That I would, Dr. Snow." He through his arm around her, allowing her head to lean into him.

"I'm getting the largest size."

"And I will end up eating most of it."

"That is very true, Mr. Allen."

* * *

"I'm sorry about earlier." Felicity's voice ran through the speakers of the lap top propped on the counter.

Caitlin walked around the kitchen pulling things out of her cupboards and adding things to the tray of sweets. She was making hot chocolate for her and Barry. The cooler weather of Central City finally getting to them. Not to mention the ice cream Barry forced down their throats earlier today. Caitlin couldn't help but smile as she remembered how they warmed up afterwards. A lot of hand holding, warm embraces, and sweet kisses.

"I know, Lissy. What was the emergency anyway?" She asked stirring the spoon in her mug.

"Something with Queen Consolidated. Nothing to worry about." Felicity added looking away from the screen. Felicity was now home and dressed in comfy clothes, although she had mentioned Oliver had yet to return.

"Understandable. Big corporation and all that fun stuff. He used to run out all the time from family dinners back when I lived there too. It's no big deal, Lissy." She smiled.

"Wow. Barry must be good if he is able to make Miss. Caitlin Snow forgive and forget so easily." Felicity teased sticking her tongue out and winking at Caitlin on the screen.

"No! I mean, it's not like that! Lissy! Ugh! Stop it or I will close this screen right now!" Caitlin stuttered her cheeks flushing a bright red.

Felicity laughter was heard all throughout the apartment.

All Barry heard walking into Caitlin's apartment holding bags of take-out food was Felicity's laughter and Caitlin's constant command telling her to stop laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked placing the food on the island counter.

"Barry!" Caitlin nearly yelped, startled, "Absolutely nothing!"

"Barry! Perfect timing!" Felicity cheered.

"Hey, Felic–"

"No, it's not! Lissy, stop please!" Caitlin begged.

"Don't be so embarrassed, Caity!"

"Okay, what's going on?" Barry asked putting his hands on his hips creating some form of authority.

"Caity and I were just talking about how _good_ you must be." Felicity giggled when Caitlin squirmed just a bit more, ducking her head to hide her face in her hands.

"No! Heh. No, we weren't." Caitlin tried to explain.

Barry started laughing along with Felicity.

"Now you guys are ganging up on me! Ugh! Foods here Lissy, bye!" She said storming off taking the food with her into the living room.

"Aww Don't be like that Caity! Caity! Come back!" She laughed some more strainer her neck to see beyond the lap top. "She's gone, isn't she?"

"Goodbye, Felicity. I'm sure she will call you tomorrow when she has regained her thoughts."

"That's Caity for you. Goodbye, Barry!" She gave him a warm smile.

"Bye, Lis." Barry closed the lap top. He grabbed the trap of hot chocolate and carried it out to the coffee table in front of the TV.

Sitting down next to her, he placed a hand on her knee. "Cait?"

"I'm not talking to you."

"You just did."

"Ugh! Now I'm not talking to you. Starting… now."

He smirked, he wrapped his arms around her stomach, pulling her up onto his lap. Her arms still folded over her chest. His face nuzzled into her neck placing gentle, sweet kisses on the marks now open and visible to the both of them.

"I'm sorry." He said it with a smile, not really sorry at all. And she knew that.

"No, you're not."

"You are not very good at not talking to me." He chuckled into her neck.

She stiffened in realization. She huffed. Barry stifled his laugh by kissing her cheek.

"I haven't had a complaint yet."

"What?" Caitlin asked turning to him as he pulled away slightly.

"How good I am. I haven't had a complaint yet." He smirked, "I've actually had a few compliments."

She blushed. Yes, they have talked about sex before. But Barry had this effect on her. He flustered her normally calm and collected mind more than anybody ever has. She's usually composed and controlled but Barry Allen destroys all those barriers around her so quickly and efficiently like they were never there in the first place.

She smirks, gaining her wit back. "That's something I have to see for myself."

He let out a sexy grumble of a laugh. Not yet. It's not the time yet for them. They knew that. The fact that they could joke and tease each other about it already made them so comfortable with one another. "It'll be worth the wait." Barry looked into her deep brown eyes, falling in love all over again.

"I know." Caitlin's gaze matched his. A burning intensity; one they both feared and encouraged simmering deep within them. It would be so easy to just tip the scale and hope for the best. But they couldn't be tempted just yet. Soon, but not just yet.

They turned the movie on and watched while they ate. A few hours later and halfway into their partially ignored second movie, Barry and Caitlin had cuddled into the couch together. Barry's back was to the back of the couch, laying on his right. His arm wrapped around Caitlin's body as she tucked herself into his chest. Her head resting just below his chin. Her right hand was playing with his left. Fingers entwining and untwining in a playful dance. He placed gentle kisses in her hair as his fingers tickled her palm. She'd glance up at his peaceful expression, eyes closed and everything, as her fingers followed the lines on his palm.

Caitlin's eyes followed her fingers as she watched them trace the veins leading up his wrist to the blue 'C' bracelet still on his wrist. It was worn even though she noticed he still took great care in keeping it safe and cherished.

"Barr."

"Hmm." He hummed, not opening his eyes but pressing his face closer to her head, breathing in her scent. He was clearly very comfortable.

"Did you want to exchange bracelets now that we are back together?"

"Why would I?"

"Well the red one was originally yours and if you wanted it, I could–"

"Nah, I like my blue one. It's like I have a part of you wherever I go." He gave her a bright smiled when she turned her attention from the bracelet to him. He entwined their hands again, leaning down to kiss her nose.

"I like my red one too." She kissed his jaw before burrowing herself deeper into his chest.

 _Yes, life was very good right now._


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry everyone. This is where my notes go all over the place. I've had two ideas with how the story will play out from here. I had an idea of where I wanted to go but I think things have changed since then. I do plan on finishing this story, no matter what. I have the ending already done and finished just need to get there!**

 **Please note that I have seen probably 8 episodes of the Arrow season 1 and nothing but crossover episodes since that so if things are inaccurate, bear with me.**

 ***I'm also working on something else Snowbarry so keep an eye out.***

 ****IMPORTANT: I have a very busy schedule next couple of weeks and might not be able to post for awhile. I had most of this chapter done a few days ago but couldn't finish it. Time is valuable thing. I just don't seem to have enough of it. **

**As always, I own nothing. Please let me know what you all think! :)**

* * *

Chapter 19

When Barry first discovered that Moira Queen wanted to meet him he was startled and nervous. But when the days passed and the date of the family dinner loomed nearer and nearer, it was Caitlin that turned out to be a nervous wreck.

"She will insist that we stay at Queen mansion. But she will expect that we sleep in different rooms and different beds. But if we get a hotel, we can get our own room but she will probably like you that much less. Not to mention she will probably insist that she pay for the expenses. Ugh! Barry, stop that! You're distracting me." Caitlin moaned as Barry places small kisses on her neck. He smiled.

"You need to relax. I'm sure everything will be fine. You, stressing over everything isn't going to help. It'll just make her think I'm not taking care of you." Barry said placing one hand on her waist holding her still, while the other brushed through her curls. "You've been nonstop for three days Cait. And no offense, but nothing has been accomplished."

"I know. I just want things to go perfect. She has never approved of any of my boyfriends or Oliver's or Thea's! And they are her blood children!" Caitlin cried.

Barry couldn't believe she was so worked up over this. "Cait, does it really matter all that much? I mean of course I want her to like me. But if she doesn't that won't change the way I feel about you." She sighed in response.

"And it won't change how I feel either. I love you, Barry." Reaching up her arms she wound them around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. They kissed for a few moments, lips gentle and careful. A familiar warmth filled Barry as she attempted to deepen the kiss but he pulled away.

He wanted to ask her to make things official before Moira's family dinner two days from now. He wanted to make things special when he asked her to officially become his girlfriend, like he has dreamed about since he was ten.

"How about we do something special before we go? A dinner for ourselves–" He started but was cut off when her phone started ringing loudly. He released her when she shot him a sad smile and pulled out of his embrace.

"Sorry." She mumbled before answering her phone. "Hey Cisco. Yeah. Well Hartley… But he said… okay. No, I'll be there in ten minutes. Yeah, I know. Fifteen tops. Alright. That was one time! Fine, fine… I'll grab some, the usual? Okay. Yeah, see you. Bye." She started getting ready while still on the phone. Stepping into one of her more flowing work dresses as she turned her back to Barry motioning him to zip it up.

Barry sighed as he lightly grazed her spine as he pulled the zipper up. He placed a kiss on the top of her head as she hung up the phone. Turning around she saw his expression.

"I'm sorry. I know I have the day off today but Cisco said it's an emergency because Hartley said the system needs correcting and even though that's not my department Cisco said he is going to murder him if I'm not there to mediate them and he asked for Big Belly Burger because he ran out of food at his apartment. Not to mention it will annoy Hartley that much mor–" Barry silenced her with a kiss. Resting his forehead against hers he smiled.

"Cait. Breathe. I know this is important to you. It sounds like an emergency if Cisco is asking for Big Belly Burger."

"But I would much rather just stay here and cuddle with you all day." She snuggled into his neck, pulling him closer.

"We can do that when you get home." He sighed into her hair. "Speaking of homes, I need to return to mine. It hasn't been cleaned in days since I've been spending all my time here."

She laughed. "How about I come over instead? I'll bring food, we will clean," Barry groaned, "and I'll spend the night at your place for the first time?"

Barry froze. He had spent many, many nights over at Caitlin's apartment. Just passing by his for some clothes and to eat sometimes. He only slept there when Caitlin worked really late, and even then, he slept on the couch.

Caitlin, sensing his discomfort quickly amended her later suggestion. "Or I could just make something here." She pulled away from him. But he wouldn't let her go that easy. His hands still firm on her waist, keeping her from escaping his hold.

"No Cait. I would love for you to stay the night. It's just… My apartment isn't much of a home anymore." He looked into her eyes, pleading her to understand.

"That's because you won't give it a chance to be a home." She kissed his cheek.

"You are my home." His face wore a serious expression but his eyes were always honest and tender for her.

Giving him a watery smile, holding back the happy tears. "Barry, you are going to make me cry." She sniffled and laughed as she wiped her eyes trying her best not to let them fall. He gave her a sweet smile, using the pads of his thumbs to brush her cheeks.

"I'd love for you to stay, Cait. Maybe not just yet, alright?" She nodded.

"I'm going to be late." He laughed pulling away from her entirely.

"You can't really be late for something you weren't even supposed to be at in the first place." She laughed with him.

"Good point, Barr." She smiled grabbing her coat and stealing one more kiss before she headed out the door.

"Lock up before you leave!" She called back to him, running down the hallway towards the stairs.

He rolled his eyes, even if she was already around the corner and down the first flight of stairs. Barry had to finish packing for the Queen family dinner. They were leaving tomorrow morning and they both still had to pack.

* * *

They had finally arrived at the Queen mansion. They decided to just save money and stay there. Pulling up to the front door of the mansion. Barry was stunned in amazement as soon as he stepped out of the car. Hand still on the top of the open door as his mouth opened in shock.

"I have to say, Cait. When you said mansion, I didn't think it would be this big. Of course, I never thought I'd ever _stay_ in a mansion. The front doors themselves probably cost more than my rent." Barry said with amazement.

Caitlin walking around the car to wrap her arms around his waist. She gave him a short laugh. "Probably, she had them shipped for Australia, I think. Don't worry, I was the same way when I first arrived. I'll give you the full tour later though, Barr." Kissing his shoulder, she released him to unpack her luggage.

They only packed a single bag for each of them, for the few nights they were staying. Barry snapped out of his shock to pick her duffle bag up out of her hands. He through it around his shoulder. "I've got it."

"Always a gentleman." She smiled at him squeezing his forearm in thanks.

Before he could reply the front door opened revealing a woman in a dark, royal blue dress. "Caitlin dear!" The blonde woman said stepping out of the house and gracefully made her way to Caitlin. Completely ignoring Barry's existence. "You made it!"

"Mom!" Caitlin crossed the distance embracing the woman. "I've missed you!"

Barry smiled as he watched Caitlin reunite with her family in Star City. He watched on in silence as she interacted with Caitlin. He did his own assessment of her as he knew she would do of him when he was introduced. But fort the moment he let her reunite with Caitlin.

"Oh, I've missed you too darling." Moira pulled away long enough to look Caitlin up and down, probing for any change. "I was beginning to wonder what was so interesting about Central City that you wouldn't want to come home."

"Mom, I'm fine. Things have just been busy. Dr. Wells has everyone working longer hours to get the Particle Accelerator up and running ahead of schedule." She tried explaining.

"Of course, It always something with work." She brushed Caitlin's hair back behind her ear. "Honestly, why can't your sister take after your work ethic instead of following Oliver's."

"I think Oliver is doing just fine, Mom. And give her some credit. Thea is doing great work. Last I heard she was running a successful business." Caitlin defended Thea.

"A club is not a successful business, especially for a young lady like herself."

"You also said the same thing about going to college for bioengineering for me. Two months in you were cheering me on." She smiled at Moira, placing her hands on her shoulders, "She's a brilliant young woman. She will amaze you at what she can do."

"As always, you are right. I just wish she would have more ambition than working at a club." Taking a step away, Caitlin responded with a short, "She doesn't work in a club, she owns it."

Moira smiled nodded slightly before taking her hand and leading her up the stairs. Caitlin stopped just at the top. "Come dear, let's get you settled in."

"Wait, Mom. You have to meet, Barry." Caitlin bit her lower lip and twisted her fingers.

Barry took that as his chance to introduce himself. He set his luggage down, wiping his hand clean of sweat and nerves. "Hi, Mrs. Queen." He held out his hand, a wide smile on his face, hiding his fear.

Her smile instantly vanished. "Right. Of course. Moira Queen." Shaking his hand gently, "You must be the infamous Barry Allen."

"Yeah– uh yes. I am. Bartholomew Allen." He saw Caitlin try and suppress an amused grin at his nervous introduction. He made a mental note to get her back for laughing at him.

"Bartholomew? Do you prefer Bartholomew over Barry?" Moira quickly released his hand.

"No. Please called me, Barry." He added with a laugh, rubbing his neck, his telltale sign he was nervous.

"Mhm. We'll talk more over dinner. Please come in." She nodded her at him.

Caitlin had paced her way back to him. Taking his left hand, she smiled widely up at him, "The hard parts over." He couldn't help but chuckle.

"I think dinner will be the hard part."

She shook her head. "Nope. Not with everyone there to support you." She kissed his cheek. "Besides with Lissy and Ollie, I guarantee you won't be able to get more than three sentences out before they take the conversation away. That's how it is at every family dinner."

He sighed. "Let's go." Barry picked up his luggage in his right hand, never letting go over hers in the process as he leads them up the stairs and into the beautiful mansion.

She stepped ahead, leading him into her old home. Barry was still amazed over every little thing about the house. He thought the sheer size of the mansion was impressive, the inside of the house was even more gorgeous. The chandelier in the entranceway was surprisingly small compared to what he pictured but the fact they even had one in the first place.

"Hey," He felt Caitlin squeeze his hand, "You okay?"

"Yeah, sorry. Didn't realize I stopped." He replied moving his feet and allowing the door to close behind them.

"It's a lot to take in." She looked around, "Surprisingly not a lot has changed. C'mon, Mom's probably in the tea room."

She passed her keys to the valet and continued to guide Barry further into the house.

When they got to the tea room Caitlin untangled her hand from Barry's. "Mom. If it's alright with you, I think we are going to head upstairs and unpack. It's been a long trip."

"Of course, dear. Please rest, you look exhausted. Oliver should be around in a couple hours. I'll send Rosa to come get you when they arrive." Moira said kissing Caitlin's cheek before patting her head. "Run along, darling."

"Thanks." She said taking Barry's hand in hers.

They made their way upstairs. Caitlin's room remained the same with her absence. The only signs of life being her open closet and a few articles of clothing laying around.

"Thea's been in here." Caitlin murmured, picking up her strewn clothes.

Barry walked around taking in her room. Placing the bags down near the bed he observed her old room. There were still pictures on the walls and make up kits on the dresser. A brush and some other womanly living essentials thrown about on the bathroom counter.

A familiar picture of Caitlin, Felicity, Sara, Thea and Laurel all in their dresses from Felicity's wedding hung by the floor length mirror. Another familiar one, she must have made copies following her to Central City, of Caitlin, Oliver and Felicity on their wedding day. The two women had their arms tightly wrapped around Oliver, Barry decided he looked squished and uncomfortable.

"Wedding photos. We took a ton that day, but these two are my favorites. Really reminds me of how much I love my family here. There are more if you'd like to see sometime? Ollie with cake on his face. Ollie throwing cake at Lissy starting and all out-cake war. Bridesmaids versus Groomsmen. We won." Caitlin let out a little laugh. Wrapping her arms around his waist from behind, "I wish you could have been there."

"I wish I could have too." She smiled but she could hear the sadness in his tone for not being there, for not being in her life. It was her choice though. Her mistake.

"Well, with luck, Tommy might propose to Laurel soon. And if that happens, you want to be my plus one?" She asked hopefully.

"Or you could be my plus one?" He chuckled turning around to wrap his arms around her.

"Don't start now, they were my friends first. And you've never met Tommy. He spends a lot of his time at Verdant. He was born to be a socialite." She giggled as she nuzzled closer into his chest.

"I can meet him now that I'm in Star City." He mused, swaying her slightly, side to side in a mock dance.

"Are you trying to dance with me, Mr. Allen?"

"I am dancing with you, Dr. Snow."

She laughed and joined in placing her hands on his shoulders. "I thought you had two left feet?"

"I grew out of it."

She just smiled at him as they swayed. A few moments later her eyes began to droop and her steps became sluggish.

"You tired? Want to get some rest?" Barry asked as they stopped swaying.

"Yeah. Just for a few minutes." She smiled pulling him towards her old bed. "We'll need the rest for when Lissy and Ollie get here. This place becomes a riot." Pulling the covers up to slip inside she snuggled closer to Barry once he slipped into the bed as well.

* * *

A few hours later Lissy had knocked on the door to wake them up for dinner. Hugs exchanged and a few minutes of putting away their things, the two made it downstairs for dinner.

"So, Bartholomew–" Moira asked after a few minutes of chit chat.

"Please, call me Barry."

"Barry. Caity, tells me you work for the Police department. You are and officer there?"

"Oh, no. I'm a CSI. A Crime Scene Investigator. I find and analyze the data at crime scenes to solve the crime. I'm the science behind it. I'm the one that solves the crime and the officers are the ones that stop the perp."

"Interesting. Caity's always had an advanced mind for science. She graduated top of her class." Moira announced very proud.

"Mom." Caitlin said with a warning tone.

"Be proud, Caity. Some people can't even make it through one college."

"Mom, honestly. Can we have one family dinner where we don't talk about my lack of college degree." Oliver grunted.

"Or my lack of college anything." Thea added.

Felicity placed a hand on Oliver's forearm. "Guys, this isn't about us. It's about Barry. Mrs. Queen, did you know that Barry did very well in track all throughout high school and college. He won a lot of awards for it too." She gave him a bright smile.

Barry looked shocked at Felicity's assessment. He hated talking about his track career. Running always brought up memories of his mother's murder.

"Really? That's very interesting. What kind of awards."

Barry was at a loss for words. "I– ugh. Umm… I–"

"He doesn't like talking about running. He doesn't do it anymore. Can you pass the potatoes?"

"Already dear? You've had two helpings as is." Moira quickly got distracted when Caitlin asked for more food. The table was filled with more than enough, but mostly for show.

"More potatoes sound amazing!" Felicity easily caught on to a subject change Caitlin was trying to push subtly. "I've been trying these new recipes I found online… because you know you can find anything online. These cheesy potatoes looked super good but you are supposed to add like four different seasonings and it got too complicated for me."

"Cooking isn't exactly your forte dear." Oliver nodded.

"I used the Tablespoon instead of the teaspoon one time and you never let me hear the end of it."

"You added paprika instead of pepper and it was more than once!"

"Who puts them next to each other in the spice cabinet?"

"They were alphabetized!"

"Who alphabetizes spices? I just used to put the ones I needed to buy in the front so I could remember to get more at the store."

The argument continued as Thea and Moira added their opinions in a few times. Caitlin looked to Barry, holding his hand underneath the table. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I didn't expect anyone to ask about my running career." He gave her a half smile.

"Lissy likes computers. And she's good at it too. No doubt she looked you up and did some digging. I'll yell at her later for it." Caitlin shook her head at her friend.

"It's okay." He gave her a smile, kissing her cheek quickly while the others were distracted. "Don't yell at Lis, I'm sure she did it with the best intentions."

"Lis? When did that become a thing?" Caitlin inquired.

"We talk sometimes. Not often but maybe once every other week. Wants to know how you are doing without asking you straight out. She misses you."

Caitlin smiled at this.

Hearing a hand pound on the table, the two scientist looked towards the table to find a pile of potatoes on Oliver's plate.

A victorious Felicity standing and yelling, "Eat those Potatoes Oliver!"

"Felicity, you just need a little more practice."

"More practice? You need to understand good food!"

"Your experiments are not edible."

"Thea?" Felicity turned toward the girl in question.

"They really aren't." She scrunched up her nose.

"Honestly! Caity?"

"Oh no, don't get me involved with this. I stopped getting between you two a long time ago." Caitlin folded her arms, not budging.

"Barry!"

"I've never had your cooking."

Felicity opened her mouth to retort, "Okay fine. I can't cook. But I have mad computer skills!"

"And that's why we love you." Oliver said kissing her check as she sat back down.

After dinner, the family talked more as Caitlin, Oliver, and Felicity gave Barry a tour of the house.

"We should go out to Verdant sometime while you are here!" Felicity jumped in excitement.

"That would be nice. It's been awhile since I have seen Tommy, how has he been?" Caitin asked talking over details with Felicity as Barry and Oliver let them wander off ahead.

"How're you holding up?" Oliver inquired.

"It's a lot to take in. I'm in a mansion of the pseudo-step mother of my not girlfriend." Barry rambled.

"It is a lot to take in. You're taking it better than any of the others. Mom seems to like you too. That's always a good thing."

"Yeah, I know. I'm surprised. She asks a lot of questions."

"That why I bring Felicity along. She is an easy distraction."

Both men chuckled at his joke. "Yeah you guys should come out tonight. It'll be fun."

Just as Oliver said that his phone started beeping loudly. Barry could hear Felicity's beeping down the hall as well. "Work again?"

Oliver nodded. "Tell Caity, we will meet her at Verdant."

"Will do." Barry nodded.

He wandered back towards Caitlin.

"They had a work emergency. Which is okay. We need to get ready for tonight." She nodded "help me pick out my dress?"

"Torture." He whispered following her into her room.

She pulled open her closet with a laugh. "We have color coated. That side is the party dresses, the middle cocktail dresses, and the professional ones are on this side."

Barry ran his fingers over a few. He strayed away from black. She looks too good in black. _She looks good in anything._ Barry nodded his head at his thoughts as she pulled out a violet dress before realizing it was floor length. Sighing she put it back. Running his fingers over a few more, something snagged his eye in the back of the party dresses. It was out of order and partially hidden by the second layer of dresses.

"What is this?" He said holding up an extremely short dress that was shorter on her than most of his shirts.

"Oh no. I told Thea to burn it. Or at least get it out of my life ever again."

"Why?" Barry asked, eyeing the dress and then her body.

"Do you see how short it is? It's from a more adventurous Caitlin." He opened his mouth but she cut him off before he could ask, "And no. I'm not modelling it for you. How about this?" She held up a black and blue one. It had lace and a few shiny black pieces of material in what seems like random spots but reflected light when she turned it here and there.

"I'm sure you will make the dress look very beautiful." He said.

"Ha ha." She grinned before kissing him briefly on the lips. "I'm going to get ready."

She sauntered off into the bathroom. Barry looked down at the red dress Caitlin detested so much before folding into her suitcase under some sweaters he knew she wouldn't be wearing but wanted to pack just in case.

He began to get ready himself, throwing on a black shirt and some dark jeans.

This was going to be a fun night.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I really shouldn't have written this with finals coming up this week. But I asked myself... why not? You guys are great! and each review/ follow/ favorite and even read means a lot to me! Thank you! I'm hoping to get more chapters out after finals!**

 **I own nothing of the Flash or Arrow.**

 **As always, let me know what you think!**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 20

Later that night both Barry and Caitlin had made it to Verdant to meet up with their friends.

"Lissy!" Caitlin squealed running towards the bar where she saw her group of Star City friends.

"Caity!" Felicity gave her a quick hug. Barry followed behind her, giving Felicity her own hug when she let go of her and turned to the other blonde at the bar. Barry, although only meeting her once, remembered her to be Laurel.

"Laurel! Tommy!" She greeted the other blonde with a wide smile, "don't tell me you will be back there all night, Tommy."

The dark-haired man behind the bar laughed when she let Laurel go reaching for him. He slipped back to the other side of the bar drinks in hand. Luckily, he was able to set them down before she gave him a strong hug.

"Missed me, Caity?" He laughed squeezing her gently.

Felicity nudged Barry with her elbow before introducing him to Tommy, Laurel's Tommy.

Caitlin had reached over and taken Barry's hand in hers. It was always a natural thing for them. Hand in hand the two ordered their drinks and put it on the house, a perk Caitlin took full advantage of with knowing the owners. Even if Tommy joked that Caitlin wasn't allowed to anymore.

"To Caity returning to Star City night life!" Tommy held up his shot with one hand while his other was wrapped around Laurel's waist.

Everyone lifted their shots. "How about welcoming Barry to Star City instead?" Caitlin laughed.

"To Barry then!" Everyone repeated.

"So, where's Ollie?" Caitlin asked Felicity.

"He should be around here somewhere. I'll text him..." Just as she pulled out her phone to text him, her phone went off. Along with Laurel's and Tommy's as well.

Barry always thought it was strange their phones went off at the same time.

"Oh, frak! That's him. He has– there is– uh– work problem. Yeah. Queen Consolidated… always a buzz kill. I'll head over there now and be back in a flash. Well as fast as I can. Which shouldn't be long, except you know, heels and stuff… heh… I gotta go." Felicity rambled for bit before pointing towards the exit. "Enjoy yourself."

She nodded and briskly headed for the door.

"Don't worry about her, she's been acting weird lately anyway." Tommy shrugged pulling the attention of the two Central City residents.

"Well weirder than normal Felicity." Laurel added with a giggle.

Caitlin joined in before asking how Laurel and Tommy have been doing and what was new in their life.

Tommy was successful in his mission of distracting the couple. Neither of them saw Felicity veer away from the exit and headed deeper into the club.

* * *

Tommy took Caitlin's hand and pulled her onto a more vacant area of the dance floor as he twirled her and danced with her. Watching her laugh and giggle like she didn't have a million things on her mind like usual always made Barry smile.

Barry leaned up against the table watching Tommy twirl Caitlin around and around before dipping her with a laugh. He finished his beer before placing it back on the table coaster, which Barry thought was odd. More of a Laurel thing he assumed, but realized early on it was actually Tommy that had a problem with bottles on the glass tables.

"You haven't been able to take your eyes off her the entire time she been dancing with him." Laurel's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

He looked towards the blonde. She was leaning on her fist, a teasing grin spread wide across her face. "You don't have to worry about Tommy. If that's the case. He's taken." She said lifting her right hand and showing him the simple but beautiful ringer on her middle finger.

"Promise ring. How long?" Barry identified right away, having looked into a promise ring for him and Iris long ago when they were going strong but decided against it in the end. A good thing he supposed.

"Nearly six years. High school sweet hearts, and still going strong." She said with a proud smile, perfect teeth showing with pride.

"And you aren't married yet?" Barry asked surprised.

"My parents are divorced and Tommy's father lives a… difficult life since his wife passed years ago. We decided to wait." She glanced briefly at the dancing duo briefly before turning back to Barry. "It's not much different from you and Caity."

"What do you mean?" Barry asked his eyes falling back to the blonde at the table with him.

"She used to tell us stories of you two." Laurel smiled and nodded, "Oh, yeah. She used to get this glint in her eye and her fingers twiddled the bracelet on her wrist. She would tilt her head unintentionally as she spoke of how close you guys were and how she was so determined to marry you." She let out a soft laugh, "Sometimes the girls would have sleepovers and we would talk about our perfect wedding. We all had these elaborate ideas: horse and carriage entrance, a flower arch (Felicity's idea, and she got it in the end, much to Moira's displeasure), ice sculptures of my favorite animal and the list went on and on. But Caitlin, hers was always so simple. She just said she wanted her best friend there." Laurel reached out and squeezed Barry's hand, "We all knew what she meant by that. Even if it got harder and harder for her to mention it the more time that passed. She really loved you, even back them. Yet you guys are still waiting… I think you understand why Tommy and I are."

Barry was surprised by how tender Laurel can be. Caitlin described her as a big sister figure which made sense with how wild Sara is in comparison to her level headed older sister.

"I was going to ask her to make it official but she got a little preoccupied planning the trip here to Star City."

"Mhmm. Caity does that. But she worries about everything. She needs someone that can force her to relax and breathe once in a while."

"I know." He nodded, "Thank you, Laurel. For telling me all that."

She smiled at him giving him a one-armed hug, "You are a part of our family now, Barry. Our crazy, messed up, dysfunctional family. You need to get used to it."

He laughed loudly as she announced that that she was going to get them another round and turned around to head towards the bar.

Barry asked her quickly the direction of the restroom was before she left and she pointed towards one of the back hallways. He nodded a thank you before leaving the table.

Barry had made his way to the restroom. Through the crowd he saw a flash of familiar blonde. _Felicity? But I thought she left to help Oliver at Queen Consolidated?_ Felicity snuck her way over to Laurel tapped her shoulder and she nodded in turn. Laurel made her way back towards the table Caitlin was waiting at with Tommy. Felicity made her way towards the back of Verdant and entered what looked like a part of the wall but opened like a door. She snuck through after looking to see if anyone noticed.

Barry was curious. He didn't really know the Queen family that well but Caitlin did. And something didn't fit right with him. Restroom forgotten. He made his way towards the wall where Felicity had disappeared behind.

Tapping on the wall in different spots until he heard a hollow sound. Pushing on the wall it gave way to a staircase. Closing the door behind him he followed the stairs. Step after step, Barry began to get a little worried. He knew something was up and he had just gotten himself into something that he probably shouldn't have.

He followed the hallway until he heard Felicity's voice.

"Oliver, give me a minute! I may type fast but even I can't do that in one second!" She furiously typed at a keyboard.

Barry looked around, admiring the large space underneath the night club. Barry stumbled into a bunch of exercise equipment while his eyes were observing the area. _Clang!_ All the equipment fell to the floor.

Barry looked up just as Felicity jumping in success. "Yes!"

She looked up at the noise, "Oh, frak."

"Hey, Felicity." Barry waved awkwardly.

She waved back just as awkward before tapping a button on the device by her ear. "Uh, Oliver, we might have a small situation. So, you might want to hurry up with that and get back here!"

A grunt was heard and then a groan before Oliver's voice resounded through the room. "I'm on my way." His voice was gruff and way deeper than Barry had ever heard it before.

* * *

"Barry, listen… Caitlin cannot know about this. I don't want her involved. I don't want her getting hurt." Oliver told him after he arrived into the room decked out in his green vigilante armor. Bow in hand and hood covering his face, he looked threatening.

"This is huge." Barry mumbled. He hated lying to Caitlin.

"Barry," Oliver grabbed Barry's shoulder forcing him to look him in the eyes. "Please, promise me to keep my sister safe. Keep her out of this life."

Barry saw the fear and pain in his eyes. One he couldn't imagine feeling if Caitlin had gotten hurt because of his telling her about Oliver's secret. "I promise. I won't tell her anything. I don't like lying to her but keeping her safe is more important."

"Thank you, Barry." Oliver said relieved.

"We should get back up there. It's been a while. And Laurel can only stall Caity's curiosity for so long. She will be wondering where we all went soon."

Barry nodded before following Felicity out of the vigilante headquarters. Oliver headed over to change into civilian clothes. "I'll be up in a bit."

Barry's mind was plagued with thoughts of the Star City vigilante and how he was going to keep this from Caitlin as he walked back through the secret wall and entered the even busier club. How long was he gone? Was Caitlin worried about him? He picked up his pace to return to her.

Caitlin stood at a table with Laurel and Tommy. Sara had joined in, which was sure to keep Caitlin distracted for a bit and a dark-haired man had joined them at the table as well.

He leaned closer to Caitlin whispering in her ear something that made her laugh.

Something in Barry twisted as he watched the exchange with interest and a bit of jealousy. His fists clenched and his eyebrows furrowed in frustration. So much was happening in one night and he needed time to process it all.

Felicity put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "That's Ronnie, Caity's ex. They were together for a long time."

Barry watched as Ronnie rubbed her hand affectionately.

"He never really got over her." Felicity finished urging him closer towards the table. Barry nodded in turn, making his way back towards Caitlin.

"Caity! Sorry we took so long. I ran into Barry on my way in and asked for his help with something. Hope you didn't miss him too much." Felicity covered for them as she hugged Sara and Ronnie hello.

"I always miss him, Lissy." Caitlin smiled reaching out her hand to Barry. Quickly his hand found hers and she began pulling him to her side.

"Barr, this is Ronnie." Caitlin said smiling, leaning her head on Barry's shoulder. She gave a brief laugh, "He saved me from an awkward encounter with some drunk guys. Don't worry Tommy had them escorted out."

"I'm sorry I wasn't here, Cait." Barry apologized pulling her hand up to place a gentle kiss on it.

"Ahh, so you're the infamous Barry. Caity talked about you a lot. I'm glad you came back to Star City with her." Ronnie reached out his hand to shake Barry's outstretched hand.

He could only imagine what was going through Ronnie's mind at that moment. Barry, on the other hand, was surprised to hear that Caitlin had talked so much about Barry to Ronnie. That couldn't have been comfortable for the other man.

"Nice to meet you." Barry politely replied. "Cait, can I steal you away for a moment."

She nodded as she curled her fingers around his. Barry couldn't help the faint smile that appeared when Ronnie noticed their entwined hands.

He led Caitlin towards the bar to get a drink for himself. "So, Ronnie–" Barry started before Caitlin cut him off.

"Barry, don't start getting jealous now. He is just a friend. We ran into each other when some guys started getting a bit handsy. And since you weren't around, I'm glad he showed up when he did." She leaned up to kiss his cheek. Squeezing his hand in hers she pulled away and said, "I still wake up next to you most nights anyway."

With that slight reassurance Barry felt a weight lift off his chest. She wouldn't look a Ronnie when he was right there with her. And Ronnie wouldn't try anything with Barry right there.

Barry nodded and kissed her lips quickly before smiling and pulling her into his arms as they waited for his drink to be made. Her back leaned back against his chest. Her head rested on his shoulder as he nuzzled into her neck. He wouldn't worry about anything anymore tonight. He just wanted to enjoy the rest of tonight with Caitlin in his arms.

When they reached their table again, Oliver had shown up. Nice, snazzy clothes and a suave smile on his face as he headed towards Caitlin.

"Ollie, 'bout time you showed your face. Work, work, work, as always." She smiled giving him a hug.

"Great! Now that everyone is present and accounted for…" Tommy started.

"Let's get this party started!" Sara finished for him as she handed out shots off her tray.

* * *

Barry tripped a bit when Caitlin dragged him back into their room at the Queen Mansion. Her lips were distracting him from even completing the simplest of task, like walking.

A giggle from her and a chuckle from him had them both shushing each other as they finally made it to their room.

She quickly removed the dress she had started complaining about being scratchy halfway through the ride home. She was a little more than tipsy, but that only made her cling to Barry that much more.

She had made her way over to the bed, not even bother clothes other than her underwear. Barry stood there by the door for a moment just watching her, taking in her complete beauty. She reached her arm out for him to follow as she laid back on the bed.

He followed obediently. Taking his jacket off and throwing it on the chair by her desk. He jumped on the bed next to her and placed gentle kisses on her cheeks and neck.

"Mmm… more please." She moaned. Barry let out a little laugh when she squirmed from his hands caressing up and down her body. "You missed a spot, Barr." She pointed top her lips with heavy eyes.

"If you wish, love." He captured her lips in his. Demanding yet gentle. A perfect amount of love spreading between her and him.

He pulled away when the need for air became too much and smiled when she groaned in protest.

"Barry..." Caitlin whined breathlessly.

"Cait..." He whispered into her hair, all the emotions he felt for her in a single caress of her name on her skin. Every kiss, every touch. She was all he needed in life.

He grazed her skin pushing some hair behind her ear.

"I love you, Barry." She kissed his wrist, entwining their fingers together, "I always have and I always will."

A tear slipped down her cheek and his lips kissed it away. "I know. I love you too, Cait. You are it for me."

She smiled widely at him before rolling them over so she was leaning over him. "Forever doesn't seem to be nearly long enough."

Shaking his head, "It's not. But at least we can spend it together."

She laughed in agreement. Kissing him briefly before shuffling her way off him. "Don't even start, Mr. way-with-words. Mom would not appreciate any activities of _that_ sort, tonight. Or any night for that matter. Not in her house. Get changed, while I'm in the bathroom." She sent him a wink and a smile over her shoulder as she entered the bathroom.

He sighed leaning his head back on the pillow for a second before getting up and changing. Picking up her dress and throwing it in the hamper, he had gathered her shoes together before putting them back in the closet. He quickly stripped out of his night-life clothes and into something more comfortable. He had just thrown a bed shirt on when she had entered back into the room.

She strutted her way up to him, a confident smirk on her face. She ran her hands up and down his chest before he snatched her hand away twirling her around for a moment before seating her on the bed. A fit of giggle escaping from her mouth. He arms wound around his waist pulling him closer.

"Caitlin, you need to put some appropriate clothes on." He tried sounding stern but her big brown doe-like eyes were so beautifully distracting the command came out more of an unnecessary suggestion.

"Or you could put some clothes on me?" She teased.

He leaned down giving her a chaste kiss on her lips. Her hands were already making their way up his chest towards his neck.

"Nope." He broke away from her a smirk on his face as he headed towards the bathroom.

He could hear her protest from behind the closed door. Barry laughed to himself. He loved her so much.

Brushing his teeth and finishing up everything he needed to, he returned to the bedroom to find a pajama clad Caitlin.

"Was that so hard?" he asked pulling the covers away from the bed to slide under.

"You're no fun." She stuck out her tongue out at him while sending a goodnight text to Felicity she put her phone on her nightstand. She shimmied under the covers her hands gliding across his chest to curl around his waist. "Thank you for coming with me."

"Of course. Your family is important to you, they are important to me too. That's how this works Caitlin. And I know this isn't exactly how I wanted to ask you. I had a plan with a fancy dinner and flowers and maybe even a gift or something but I realize I don't need any of that. I just need you. So, Caitlin Snow, will you make it official and be my girlfriend?" Barry asked, caressing her cheek.

She smiled, "I was wondering when you would ask." She kissed him briefly, her forehead resting against his. "Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend Barry Allen."

A lot happened today but none of that really passed through Barry's mind when he had Caitlin in his arms.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Sorry its late. I had an emergency family situation. But am already working on the next chapter.**

 **Some reviewers have asked and I shall now try to clear up some confusion. The original story idea I had, it had no possible idea of Barry becoming the Flash or Caitlin becoming Killer Frost. They were just ordinary people. But I liked writing in the Arrow gang, and I can't really see them as characters outside of Team Arrow since I have never watched the show thoroughly. But since those original notes for the story ended a good bit ago I decided to just wing it and see where it goes. And that is where I'm at right now. Yay! I already have the end written, just need to get it there. I don't want to spoil the end…. that's no fun. But I will say that they will** **not** **have their powers in this story. (I'll leave it at that!)**

 **Any other questions, please PM me. I'm not a huge fan of explaining things over Author Note. I'd still be happy to answer any if I can without ruining the story!**

 **I own nothing.**

 **As always, thank you for reading and let me know what you think!**

 **Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 21

"And we are home. Finally!" Caitlin announced opening her apartment door and setting her luggage down. "Ugh. Next time, remind me not to pack so much. I still have all the essentials there."

Barry let out a laugh as he closed the door behind him, throwing his keys back into his pockets. "I will, but you'll still end up packing too much, and I will still end up carrying it most of the way."

"But you love me." She smiled making her way over to him.

"That makes it bearable." He grinned pulling her in for a quick kiss. "I should get going. I need to go home and unpack myself."

"You know, you can stay the night… tonight, if you want. I mean… it's already late and studies show that more accidents are likely to happen to those that drive at night." Caitlin mumbled trying to convince him to stay.

"Hey," He lifted her chin, giving her a gentle smile, "You really don't need to convince me to stay at my girlfriend's place."

"Mmm… I'm beginning to like that word." Pulling him down for a long hard kiss that quickly began to heat up. Her hands slipped under his shirt, caressing the expanse of taut muscles he was always self-conscious to show. Biting just a little harder on his lower lip caused him to groan into her mouth. She easily slipped her tongue inside exploring and tasting all of Barry that she could. They've kissed before, but _this_ felt new. Everything was hotter, more intense.

Barry's hands roamed the familiar curves of her body, swiftly sliding down her hips to her thighs only to lift her into his arms. Her legs wound around his waist as he gently shoved her against the wall in her living room. His tongue battling with hers for a dominance neither one truly wanted over the other. Her hands slid up his torso and into his hair. Scratching his scalp in a comforting and caring way that she knew he loved. Caitlin practically purred in his arms when his hips nudged hers just a bit harder than normal.

When the need for air became too much Barry broke the kiss to simply bask in Caitlin presence for a moment. Her heavy pants a clear indication of his effect on her. He dipped his head down her throat nipping at her chin, jaw, neck before returning to her lips. His kisses were gentle as she mewled in response, arching her back, craving more of him… all of him.

"Bedroom." She moaned into his mouth.

Caitlin wrapped her legs tighter around his waist as he hoisted her into his arms and carried her into her bedroom.

As the bedroom door closed behind them Caitlin quickly managed to remove his shirt while still in his arms. She continued on her way, placing strategic kisses along ever beauty mark she came across until he set her on the bed. Lifting her arms, she helped him remove her top.

Standing up she slipped off her pants in an effort to quicken the pace.

Barry stood there, frozen in the moment, taking in her complete beauty. Lifting his hand to caress her face, his thumb running along her bottom lip releasing it from her teeth's hold. "You are simply amazing."

Leaning his forehead on hers, he rubbed his nose along hers, closing his eyes in bliss. This moment was a dream come true for them. Both able to love each other the way they always wanted. The way they always needed.

Caitlin snaked her hands down to undo his jeans. The unwanted clothes fell to the floor with the other useless materials. With only minimal clothing between them they could easily feel each other's want for one another skyrocket as he pushed Caitlin onto the bed.

Crawling up her body fingertips barely brushing skin she squirmed and giggled. The sexual tension still present between them, was able to be broken by laughs and a simple love caress. Her fingers played with the hair at the back of his neck. Humming quietly as he kissed down the crevice of her chest. Raking her nails down his back in pleasure. With his chin resting on her stomach he looked up at her. "You're so beautiful."

She smiled at the sweet and tenderness he always treated her with. "I know." He kissed his way back up to her neck.

"Maybe we should at least wait for the first date to pass?" Barry barely managed to mumble into her neck. She only dug her nails into his bare back as a response.

"I don't want to wait anymore. I love you." She captured his lips again in a searing kiss, pulling away briefly to look into his eyes. "You love me?"

"I do. I love you. So much." He answered, caressing her face with the pads of his thumbs.

"Then make love to me." Caitlin whispered, her eyes half-lidding but full of passion.

Barry gave her a warm smile as he removed the last bit of clothing between them. And he showed her just how much he loved her.

* * *

Caitlin was the first to wake up the next morning. Stretching out with a quiet groan she turned to Barry. His left arm was stretched out above his head, like usual when he slept on his back. His right hand resting on his stomach, fingers splayed out. The blanket covered everything below his waist. Caitlin took a moment to appreciate the peacefulness he had on his face.

He was handsome. He didn't think he was, but Caitlin told him of all the women that looked his way when he walked into the room. He was charming, optimistic, and wore his heart on his sleeve. Caitlin wasn't a jealous person, she was confident and independent. She knew what she wanted, and she knew Barry was hers. She didn't have to worry about him even looking at another woman.

She was his, and he was hers.

It was simple. And it made Caitlin smile as she brushed her fingers across his cheekbones. He twitched his nose as he shuffled closer towards her, mumbling something incoherent.

She couldn't remove the smile from her face even if she wanted to. Leaning over she placed a short chaste kiss on his lips. Lingering over his lips for a second before starting to pull away. His arm was quick to pull her back to him.

A giggle escaped her lips as he pulled her on top of him, kissing her deeper than she had originally intended.

"Barry!"

"That's one way to wake up." He mumbled blinking slowly as sleep left his body and mind.

"It's not really any different than how you normally wake up at my apartment." She pulled away to give him a questioning smile.

"A world of difference, Cait." His voice was still rough with sleep and Caitlin shivered slightly at what it did to her.

Feeling her shiver, Barry pulled her closer to his body and pulled the covers up to cover her, thinking she was cold.

Caitlin let out a short laugh at his sweetness, always thinking of her before himself. She rested her head on his chest as he rubbed her back. "Barry."

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Smiling she allowed herself a moment to just bask in his warmth.

"Barry."

"Yes?"

"I need coffee."

Barry let out a loud laugh.

Caitlin frowned briefly when she noticed he didn't let her go. "Barry, I'm being serious."

"I know. That's why I'm laughing. You're adorable in every way."

"Shut up!" She pushed his face down into the pillow. Shuffling off him as he laughed. Caitlin held the sheet to her as she sat up. Barry's hand grazed her back, following every indent in her spine.

"Sure you don't want to stay?" He asked, rolling onto his side to look at her.

"We don't have time to stay. We both have work today. And we have to unpack since _someone_ got a little _distracted_ last night." She teased at him.

"Well if _someone_ wasn't so _distracting_ , I wouldn't have gotten _distracted_." He teased back.

"C'mon, Barr. Get up. Get through today, then we can come home and cuddle all you want."

"I was actually thinking of inviting you over to my place for dinner." Barry asked finally sitting up.

"I'm not really in the mood for take-out Barr." She winked at him.

"I meant cook you dinner. A celebratory dinner, for us finally being together as a couple, officially." He leaned over to kiss her shoulder, wrapping his arm around her. "Please, Cait?"

"Yes. Sounds good." She leaned over to kiss his lips. "Which gives me even more reason to get up now so I can unpack, shower, get ready for work…" She trailed off kissing him again.

"Why haven't you gotten out of bed yet?" He asked teasing her.

"Because you are being distracting again!" She wined finally throwing her legs off the bed and getting up. "I'm taking a shower."

"I'd offer to come with you but I might be too distracting!" He yelled out after she already closed the door to her bathroom.

"Go make me coffee!" A muffled Caitlin cried back. Barry let out a laugh as he heard the shower being turned on.

He shuffled out of bed, and threw on his pants from the day before knowing he was going to shower next. He made his way to Caitlin's kitchen to fulfil Caitlin's request for coffee.

After a few minutes of brewing the coffee and pouring a mug for her and himself he turned around to see Caitlin in a fluffy white robe quickly tying her messy, wet hair into a bun heading straight for one of the mugs.

"You are simply amazing!" She quickly pulled Barry down into a quick kiss before releasing him and sipping her coffee with a blissful expression spreading across her face.

Barry couldn't help but let out a short laugh at her silliness before heading to shower himself. He opened the drawer he kept things in at her place and found some neatly folded clothes. Pulled out something nice for work and headed forward through his morning routine.

* * *

After such an amazing weekend together, the new couple found it hard to separate for work but eventually did. But only after minutes of making out by her car door and many, many promises of seeing each other after work.

It's been around six months since Caitlin moved back to Central City. She was asked to come work at STAR Labs specifically for the Particle Accelerator which was supposed to be operational in a year but they were severely behind schedule. Dr. Wells insisted on doing every possible check he could to make sure everything went according to plan.

So, the date has been pushed back again. They are doing analysis runs which takes up a lot of Caitlin's time while she is at work, but she is told that soon hopefully within the next few months they will begin building the PA.

Caitlin arrived to work, smile spread far across her face and a bounce in her step. She was just so happy.

"Ooooh someone is happy. Wanna tell ol' Cisco why you are in such a good mood on a Monday?" Cisco said from his chair by the computers.

"Well… if you must know, Barry and I are officially a couple!" Caitlin couldn't help but spin as Cisco attacked her with a hug.

"I'm so happy for you guys. This is like… a dream come true! For him and me!" He exclaimed wiping a fake tear from his eye.

Jay and Hartley walked in at that moment bickering about something when they saw the over-joyed friends.

"What's going on?" Jay asked, a bit of sourness in his tone from Hartley's previous discussion. He hadn't really talked with Caitlin since the night at the bar. He still stared at her from across the room and still tried asking her out when he could get her alone. But Caitlin made it strictly a professional relationship between them. Co-workers and nothing more.

"I mean– And they are– Excelente, Hermana!" Cisco squealed far too excited as their mutual best friend.

"In English." Hartley said looking at Caitlin.

She gave him a sweet smile. Hartley may be rotten to everyone but he was civil to Caitlin and she had a sort of soft spot for him over time. "He's happy because Barry and I are finally together, officially."

"That's hardly worth the screaming. But congratulations." Hartley said in his snarky tone, stepping forward to give Caitlin a quick hug.

Jay on the other hand was seething. He grit his teeth and gave her a painfully forced smile. "Yes, congrats."

He swiftly stepped out of the room.

"So, how did it happen?" Cisco rushed to get details, "No, let me guess. Flowers. No. Dinner?"

Caitlin laughed, the smile never leaving her face. "No, Cisco. We were cuddling in bed when he asked me. It was simple and perfect."

"I'm really happy for you guys. Barry used to tell me about how he would ask you out when he saw you again. But now it's real!" Cisco explained his excitement for his friends.

"I'm happy, Cisco. I really am. Barry competes me in ways I didn't know I was incomplete." Caitlin held her hand up to her heart. "He is it for me."

Cisco was their biggest fan. "I totally call dibs as the best man."

Caitlin laughed at her friend. "You do have the title of best friend for a reason."

"Caitlin, you were his friend far before I came into the picture."

"Yes, but Cisco he's my boyfriend." Her smile widened at the word. "I'm pretty sure I can't be both a bride and a best man–woman. Not saying that we _are_ getting married! We just got together! That's still very far off."

"You two are literally meant to be together. I don't think anything could break you up now that you guys are together, officially." Cisco threw his arm around Caitlin's shoulder. "So tell me… have you thought of a color yet?"

"Cisco!"

"Flowers?"

"No!" She let out a melodious laugh.

"C'mon girl! Tell me details. Just imagine it a little."

Shaking her head as he leads her into the STAR Labs hallway, "I like red."

"Red?"

"Barry always looks good in red."

"Hmm. I think I could work with that."

The two were laughing when they passed Jay again in the hallway. He walked towards them peering over them almost threatening. Caitlin took an immediate step back and Cisco slipped a step between the two cover Caitlin from Jay's view slightly.

"Congratulations Caitlin. I hope he treats you well." He gave her a charming smile, ignoring Cisco entirely.

With narrowed eyes, she gave a hesitant thank you.

The trio stared at each other for a minute. Jays eyes leering all over Caitlin's body. Cisco did his best to shield her from him but Jay simply pushed him out of the way with one hand. Caitlin stepped backwards until her back hit the wall and Jay's face appeared before hers.

"It's surprising you would give him a chance but you wouldn't give me one. I could satisfy you in ways he can't." Jay's nose grazed her cheek as he spoke in her ear.

Caitlin felt the smallest inkling of fear when she met his eyes. A hungry, predatory look appeared in his eye. She placed a hand on his chest pushing him away from her face.

"Trust me. Barry is far more satisfying than you or anyone else could ever be."

She rushed around him and sped off towards the door to her lab.

Cisco stood there glaring at Jay. "Dude. You need to leave her be. And never touch me like that again. You already piss off Hartley on a daily basis, but piss off Caitlin _and_ me." He scoffed, "You'll be hearing from Dr. Wells real soon. Better watch yourself Garrick." Cisco followed Caitlin's path down the hallway.

Jay seethed. He was officially obsessed with Caitlin. He thought about her all the time. Craved to touch her bare skin. With his obsession over Caitlin came a burning hatred for her lover, Barry Allen.

It only meant danger for Caitlin and Barry.

* * *

Barry had walked into work with a wide smile on his face and a skip in his step. He was so excited about his new relationship with Caitlin he wouldn't let anyone ruin his day. His mind was already running around for ideas for the evening. A dinner with Caitlin at his apartment. Sure, they have had dinner at his place plenty of times, and she stayed over frequently afterwards but not nearly as many nights he has stayed at Caitlin's apartment.

Joe registered Barry's broad smile as he walked off the elevator. Making his way over to the young man he couldn't help but adapt the positive vibe Barry was giving off that morning. "Should I ask why you are in such a good mood _and_ on time?"

Barry chuckled before responding. "Caitlin. She is never late for anything. Guess she is rubbing off on me."

"Okay, but that doesn't explain the happy grin plastered on your face. What happened this past weekend?" Joe crossed his arms.

"Cait and I finally made it official. She's my girlfriend." Barry excitedly explained.

"Wow. Barry that's great!" Joe pulled him into a quick hug. "This is a big deal. You've been waiting for her for a long time. And now she's finally yours. Congratulations."

"Thanks Joe–"

"Where is Allen?" Captain Singh yelled from his office.

"Probably should get in there."

"Yeah, but I'm on time. What could he possible need me for?" Barry sighed. "I'll see you later."

Barry made his way into his boss's office. "You wanted to see me?"

"Allen, good. You and Julian are going to be heading over to Star City briefly to help with a case. Should only be gone a few days, a week max."

"Alright. I'm surprised they need both of us." Barry replied trying to not let the news affect his positive day.

"Well their CSI are the problem. Three of them were found dead at a previous crime scene. You'll be investigating the situation." Captain Singh handed Barry a file. "Julian has more information if you need any. You'll leave Wednesday."

Barry nodded in response before making his way towards his lab.

"Hey Julian." Barry greeted absentmindedly looking through the file in his hand.

"Allen. You hear about the Star City case?"

Barry held up the file in hand. "Yeah just received it."

"Didn't you just get back from Star City?"

"Yeah, Cait and I went to visit her family. I got to meet Moira Queen, and she is intimidating."

"How is Caitlin? You haven't brought her by in a while."

"Great actually. We made it official while in Star City."

"Will she be joining us on our little excursion?"

"No. Absolutely not. If we are going inti a dangerous situation, I don't want her anywhere near it."

"But she does know the area. Maybe she could work as a consultant."

"No." Barry tried to reel in the anger and fear that spiked briefly inside him when he thought of Caitlin put in a dangerous situation. "But her family does live there; I'm sure they could help."

Barry hadn't thought much about what he said until Julian had commented on it later that day. He didn't know if Oliver would be willing to help him, in or out of the suit. He was a vigilante and didn't _work_ well with the SCPD, why would he work with Barry and the CCPD? Even if he was now in on their little secret and in a relationship with his sister.

Barry sighed as his day went from amazing to less amazing. He knew he would have to call Oliver sometime soon. That was a conversation he was not looking forward to.

After spending and extra hour and a half of his normal work day struggling through some cases, Barry began shuffling his things together. His phone vibrated on his desk. Smiling a bit at the thought of Caitlin texting him about tonight he eagerly reached for the phone.

 _Hey man. Some stuff happened at STAR Labs today. Just letting you know Catlin might be a bit off. -Cisco_

Confused and worried, Barry rushed a reply, begging for more information.

 _What happened? -Barry_

 _Jay confronted her about your new relationship. -Cisco_

 _Congrats by the way! :) -Cisco_

Anger burned within Barry. He didn't care if Jay messed with him but he wanted– needed to protect Caitlin from anything and everything he could. An obsessed man being one of the things he could protect her from.

 _Thanks for letting me know. I'll handle it. And thanks! It truly is great to finally be together with her! -Barry_

 _Don't go crazy man. Caitlin won't like you hurt again. -Cisco_

Barry shoved his phone into his jacket pocket as he made his way out of his lab. Eagar to be home with Caitlin. Barry made his way down the stairs leading to the elevators when he was stopped by a familiar blonde.

"Barry!" Eddie called for his attention.

Barry felt an anger burning within him already because of Jay and his sick, twisted obsession of Caitlin. He really didn't want to deal with Eddie adding to the flame.

"Eddie."

"Captain wanted me to give you these updates on the Star City case. They just came in." Eddie handed a file over the CSI, "Barr, listen I don't want to be on bad terms with you anymore. Especially if we are both working together on the Star City case."

"You're going too?" His brows rose in surprise. "I thought they just needed CSI?"

"Nope. They are borrowing a few of our officers as well. Thomas, Calvin and I are all going." Eddie replied.

"Mhm." Barry mumbled shuffling through some papers from the file. Glancing up at Eddie through his lashes he tried to keep the bitterness from his voice when he replied. "Okay, well I'll think about it. You did sleep with my girlfriend."

"I know. And I can't apologize enough for it." Eddie sighed, his shoulders slumping. "We are both really sorry. We feel awful about how things went down."

"You should." Barry grumbled, slipping the file into his bag. "But Caitlin's been a big help on getting over that betrayal. Like I said, I will think about it."

He nodded his head in Eddie's direction before heading into the open elevator and making his way back to his apartment. He sighed leaning his head back against the wall of the elevator. This day has been stressful and he needed Caitlin. This day has been too hectic for him to handle.

* * *

When Caitlin knocked on his apartment door, Barry opened it with a grin and oven mitts on.

Caitlin immediately began to laugh. "Barry, you look adorable with oven mitts on!"

She eagerly jumped into his open arms. Kissing his cheek, she leaned away to wipe away the lingering lipstick left there.

"That's why I am wearing them." He gave her a cheesy grin before closing the door behind her and making his way back into the kitchen.

"So, what is the special dinner?"

"Nothing too special actually. Plans fell through because of a rough day. Ended up working over so I threw together quick spaghetti. Cliché, I know. But I also have those breadsticks you like."

"Spaghetti is cliché but I love it," She peered over his shoulder as he checked the breadsticks, "and I love you. So, it doesn't really matter what we eat."

"You are buttering me up for something." Barry muttered, "Should I be worried?"

"No! No, of course not." Caitlin rushed trying to find the words to tell him about what happened earlier with Jay. She threw her coat onto the coatrack and sat down at the table. Her elbows were resting on the polished wood as she folded her hands together, resting her chin on top of them.

Barry placed two plates of spaghetti and some breadsticks on the table in front of them before mirroring her position. He stared at her with a blank face for a short while, waiting for her to tell him what happened today.

She sighed, unraveling her hands, "Cisco already told you, didn't he?"

Barry silently nodded his head, moving his hands and lacing one on top of hers. "He told me something happened but didn't tell me what. Are you okay? Did he say something? You can tell me, Cait. That's why I'm here." He rubbed soothing circles into her skin.

"He just said a smart comment about you _satisfying_ me and how he could satisfy me so much better, which is bullshit because nothing could possibly be better than what happened last night." Caitlin explained finally releasing all her pent-up emotions.

"I could think of one thing."

Caitlin's head snapped up at his response. Furrowing her eyebrows, she tilted her head a tiny bit to the right, silently asking for him to elaborate.

"A repeat performance tonight." Barry smiled gently at her, squeezing her hand before digging into his pasta.

Caitlin blinked at him before returning his smile with a mischievous one of her own. "When did you become so suave?"

"Honestly… I have no idea. I suppose when you agreed to be my girlfriend." He let out a laugh before turning serious again. "Cait, don't let him get to you. He is just jealous. If things continue tell me and I will talk to him."

"I will." Caitlin promised.

The two enjoyed a bit of banter while they finished eating their meal. They talked about their days at work and how their colleagues reacted to their relationship. Caitlin told Barry about Hartley and Dr. Wells' approval and Cisco's over-enthusiastic reaction. Barry laughed at that.

In turn, he told her about Joe's congratulations and Julian's annoying remarks. Caitlin smiled at her boyfriend's expression as he talked about Julian. It was common knowledge that the two CSI didn't get along, until Caitlin started visiting the precinct. Usually dropping him off a coffee, she had grown a sweet friendship with the other CSI. Julian had taken an immediate liking to her, but Barry had made it perfectly clear that she was unavailable and Julian had close to zero chances with Caitlin.

But because of Caitlin's influence the two men had silently agreed to be civil with one another, on her behalf. Barry had even slipped once before and called him a friend, which had resulted in the two CSI staring at each other awkwardly before rushing back to their designated cases.

"He clearly misses you stopping by the precinct."

"I know. Things have just been busy at STAR Labs. We have just started work on building the Particle Accelerator. It's a busy time. Hopefully we plan on having it built in a year. Dr. Wells is confident in his calculations. But we still need to run extra precautions just in case. Things have just been busy at work. Tell him I'm sorry and I'll bring coffee for you two later this week."

This reminded Barry of his out-of-town Star City case he had yet to tell Caitlin about.

"Yeah, so Captain Singh wants me to work on a case out of town. Julian is coming along too. Apparently, some officers and CSI in Star City have been killed and they need a little help to run the case."

"Star City? Laurel didn't say anything about the SCPD being down members. She always used to tell us when her father was having trouble with the department." Caitlin furrowed her brows in thought. _They have been hiding an awful lot from me lately._

"I'm sure she has just been busy. She did say her and Tommy have been talking about the next step in their lives." He rubs her hand comforting. He hates lying to her. But he promised Oliver. It is his secret to tell, not Barry's.

"I know. Okay, when do you leave?"

"Two days."

"When do get back?"

"I don't know. Singh said a week maybe more. Shouldn't be too long. But they need our help."

"Alright. Say hi to Oliver and Company if you see any of them." She replied a little sad that he was leaving for so long but he would be back soon.

"I will be back before you know it." Barry picked up their dishes as Caitlin refilled their wine glasses.

Curling up on the couch, Caitlin cuddled into his warm body. "I'm going to miss being able to cuddle into you every night."

His only reply was to pull her closer. He placed a sweet kiss on the side of her head. "Don't worry, I have people in Star City now to watch my back." He added a teasing tone to ease her mind.

"You'll call them if you need any help? Or call me and I'll call them. Lissy is smart maybe she can help you guys?"

"We shouldn't get civilians involved in serious matters. But yes, if I think they can help, I will call them." He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Good." She nodded before kissing his cheek and resting her head back on his chest. Content to just stay there with him for a while.

…

Barry swished the remaining wine in his glass around a few more times before downing the rest of the glass. Caitlin was curled into his lap. She had fallen asleep early into the movie they started. He was content to just hold her as his thoughts swarmed him.

He thought about Eddie's suggestion to put the past behind them. A part of him wanted just that. He was starting a new chapter in his life with Caitlin and he didn't want the past to have any influence on this new relationship. He admits forming a friendship with Eddie was very convenient for work. It gave Barry someone his age to talk to, someone he could talk to about his relationship problems or snag a beer with after work. He liked the friendship he had with Eddie but he wasn't sure he could go back to the way things were before the pain of betrayal.

Barry decided that he would see how things went in Star City before telling Caitlin about Eddie's suggestion to be friends again.

Looking down at the woman in his arms. A smile itched its way onto his face. He could finally love her the way he always wanted. Just thinking about Caitlin during the day made him smile, a warm sensation spreading throughout his body when she smiled at him.

Gently lifting her off the couch, he silently stepped his way through his apartment towards his bedroom. He placed her on his bed, tucking her in with warm sheets. She mumbled incoherently as her fingers curled around his shirt sleeve. He smiled, prying her fingers away from him, he kissed her forehead.

Barry changed into comfy clothes before slipping into the bed next to her.

"Barry."

"I'm here Cait. Go to sleep." He placed little kisses on her cheek, neck, and shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry about the long wait guys. Family took priority over this, and I'm still recovering from these past few weeks. But I have some good news though, I finally have this story back on course.**

 **I would love to hear what you all think of this. The next chapter is finished and will be posted later this week. If you have any questions or confusion or anything, let me know and I'll try and clear that up.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Snowbarry!**

* * *

Chapter 22

The loud insistent ringing of a phone broke Barry out of his focus. Smiling he easily pulled the phone out of his pocket.

"Hey Babe."

"Hey, how is Star City?" Her cheery voice resounded throughout his being warming him up inside.

"It's alright. Strange being here without you though. Oh! I ran into Laurel already here. She says 'Hi' by the way."

"Ugh. It sucks being here while you are there with my family. That's so not fair." Caitlin walked down the hallway in STAR Labs making her way to Cisco's workshop.

"Technically, you are in Central City with my family. So, I guess we are even." Barry teased back.

Her easy-going laugh filtered through his phone. "Speaking of, Henry called again."

"Did he say what he wanted?"

"No, just said that you need to call him back soon."

Caitlin could hear the long sigh on the other end of the phone even though he had pulled the phone away from him. "Barr, everything okay?" By now she had stopped walking the hallway, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, don't worry about it."

There was a pause on Caitlin's end as she gave him some time to talk to her if he needed. "Okay. Anyway, I know I can't ask about the case but I was wonder– Oh! Sorry!"

Caitlin had just turned the corner and bumped into Jay. Her files and phone went flying out of her hands, "Jay! You startled me! I'm sorry I wasn't really paying attention." Barry could hear the conversation, but silently waited for Caitlin to return to their phone call.

"My apologies. Where are you heading for lunch?" Jay insistently added, watching her struggle for the fallen files. Glancing a look up at him, Caitlin quickly pulled the files to her chest. Her dress was modest but still showed her slim frame and cleavage, which Jay was all too welcoming to look at.

Feeling very uncomfortable she rushed out a swift reply. "Cisco's Workshop. We are working through lunch, unfortunately."

"Well then, maybe you would like me to take you out for dinner tonight to make out– ahem, make up for a lack of lunch?" Jay's grin was malicious and unwelcoming.

"No, thank you." She firmly stated, teeth grit and eyes sharp. "Just because Barry is out of town does not mean I will go out to dinner with you. Stop asking!"

Turning around she began to stop down the hall. Jay noticed her phone still on the ground. "Caitlin, you forgot your phone." He smirked as she made her way back to him. "Purposefully forgetting things to return to me?"

She snatched her phone. "You wish." She mumbled pulling the phone up to her ear, "Sorry Babe. Ran into an unwelcomed situation." She vaguely heard Jay growl behind her and she briskly walked down the hall quickly turning down the first corridor she came across.

"Cait? Cait. You okay? What happened?"

"Nothing. Just ran into Jay."

"Cait…"

"Nothing Barry. I'm fine. Just felt uncomfortable for a bit. But I'm heading to Cisco's Workshop now."

Barry opened his mouth to reply but saw Felicity waving her hands trying to get his attention from his peripheral vision. "Listen, I have to go. My _superior_ here is calling for me." Barry rolled his eyes when Felicity pouted, "We will finish this conversation when I call you later. Love you."

"Love you." She mumbled ending the call.

"You okay?" Cisco stepped outside his workshop.

"Yep. C'mon let's finish ordering all this." Holding up the stack of files.

* * *

"I really don't like the fact he is still trying things with you Cait. I can talk to him when I get back, if you want?" Barry leaned forward into the screen of his lab top just a bit.

"No. Barry, it's fine. I work with him. So far, it's just talk. He hasn't tried anything and the moment he does I'll report him to Dr. Wells. But we may need him for the PA."

"Hmm." Barry grunted. He was lying on his stomach while skyping her. He was reading through another one of the reports, typing absentmindedly. She took most of his focus.

"Okay that's enough work. Put it away for the evening and I will too." Caitlin huffed pushing her documents on her side table as she changed positions to focus entirely on him. "How is rooming with the boys?"

"Delightful." Barry's deadpan expression resulted in Caitlin giggling. "It's okay. I don't understand why I couldn't just pay for my own hotel room."

"Or stayed with Ollie and Lissy? You know they have the room. Or, even better, crash at Queen Mansion?" Caitlin teased with a smile.

"Yeah, absolutely, but the department doesn't want to be held responsible if anything was to happen to us. So, they stuck us in a small, four bed, hotel room."

"At least you have your own room! Can you imagine if you had to share with everyone?" Caitlin laughed at Barry's obvious dislike of his temporary living arrangement. "How did you manage to get the only room away from others?"

"Eddie, actually. He figures he still owes me. He's trying get back on my good side so he gave me the only room while the other three have to share." Barry grinned, "You should have seen Julian's face when Eddie told him I got the separate bed!"

"Aww poor Julian." She laughed.

"Yeah, but since the others don't really know what happened between Eddie and I, they think it's because I'm in a new relationship."

"What does that mean?" The tilt in her head at the question has Barry smirking at her affectionately.

"It means, we are apparently in our honeymoon phase." Chuckling a bit as he recalled the earlier comment, "The boys said, 'We don't want to be around when you and your girl fool around over the phone.'"

"What?!" She burst into a fit of giggles, falling onto her side on the bed, holding her stomach in pain because of laughing so much. " _That's_ the reason you got the separate room?"

"Yeah," He was still smiling, "but if you're willing to put on a show I wouldn't complain."

"Oh no! That's not something I've done since college and I had to ask a very uncomfortable Lissy to remove it from my lab top. Never doing that again."

"That's not fair." Barry frowned, finally sitting up just so he could cross his arms and pout.

"I'll tell you what, tomorrow night, eight o'clock. I'll wear something nice and we can have dinner via webcam? I'll even pretend you feeding me like the adorable dork you are." She gave him a dazzling smile.

"Something nice or something _nice_?" Barry wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Barry!"

"Alright, alright. I know. I just really miss you."

"I know you do. I miss you too. Now more than ever." She lifted a hand to push some hair behind her ear.

"You're beautiful. You know that, right?"

"You tell me enough."

"I should tell you more."

"I think you are quite handsome yourself." She threw him a wink and he laughed.

In the middle of his laugh, he fought to cover a yawn. Caitlin caught it quickly enough, "Are you tired?"

"Yeah, but I still want to talk to you."

"I know but get some sleep. We can talk tomorrow."

"Mmm. I love you."

"I know. I love you too baby. Now go to sleep."

* * *

"Cisco, I'm worried. He hasn't called me since breakfast this morning."

"He is probably just busy."

"Cisco, he would have called to tell me that! You know Barry! He calls for everything!"

Just then her phone rings, but Caitlin didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"Hello. My name is Marnie, I'm a nurse at Star City General Hospital. I'm looking for Caitlin Snow.

Caitlin's heart dropped into her stomach. She trembled a reply, "This is she."

"Bartholomew Allen was found at the corner 4th and Thane with an arrow in his femoral artery. We are monitoring his condition but he lost a lot of blood."

"Is he okay? Is he–" She tried holding back her sobs.

"He's unconscious right now but we are hopeful he will wake up soon."

"Thank you. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"You're welcome." Marnie hung up the phone.

Caitlin fell to her knees in the middle of STAR Labs. Cisco panicked and made his way over to her immediately. "Caitlin? What happened?"

"Barry's been shot!" She rushed trying to get up. "I need to go to Star City!"

"Caitlin! Calm down. You can't go anywhere like this. You'll only get hurt."

"I can't lose him Cisco! Not when we just got together. We were finally happy!" She shovered her face into his shoulder as he pulled her closer.

"I know."

* * *

Felicity held her phone, waiting for Caitlin to call like she knew she would. She had hacked the hospital so she could know when they called Caitlin.

Oliver paced his way passed Felicity's chair. Guilt fell off him in waves. Barry had been doing him a favor by working the same case with him as the borrowed CSI from CCPD. He had sent Barry to check out the sight of the first crime scene while he and Thea checked the other two.

He didn't think The Archer would be present at the scene. How could Oliver get Barry involved with this? The Archer had used one of his arrows. A green one. He was being framed for shooting a cop. He could deal with the media hating him, the vigilante of Star City, but he couldn't deal with the guilt if Barry didn't make it. It would destroy Caitlin.

His Caitlin. _Family_ , that he refused to get involved with all his hero business but resulted in the love of her life getting hurt.

She might not be able to get over this.

As if his thoughts had summoned her, Felicity's phone began to ring.

The startled blonde fumbled with her phone as it rang obnoxiously. She took a deep breath and exhaled. Pulling her very little acting abilities together she answered the call in a cheery voice.

"Hey, Caity!"

Oliver hurried his way towards his wide and Felicity switched her phone to speaker so Oliver could hear.

"Lissy," She sniffled into the phone, "I'm on a plane heading towards Star City now. Barry's been shot." Her released a shaky breath. "Can– Can you pleased go see how he is?"

"What?! Of course, dear. I'm heading out the door now. Have you called Oliver?" Felicity shot him a look as if to stay quiet.

"Yeah. It went to voicemail." Felicity knew Oliver couldn't face her. He couldn't hear her broken voice before consulting Felicity first. She would calm him down about the situation. He could remember staring at the phone as a picture of a smiling Caitlin clinging to an equally happy Oliver appeared on screen. Oliver had pushed the phone across the table and bowed his head.

"Oh. He… must be at work."

"Maybe. Thank you, Lis. I'll be there soon. I have to go, bye."

Caitlin had hung up before Felicity could respond with their usual 'Love you xoxo!'.

"Bye…" Felicity stood up and heading over to her coat.

"Felicity. I'm sorry." Oliver tried reaching out for her, but she quickly stepped away.

"I know you are. But I told you to leave Barry out of this. He was already too involved with the police and _knowing_ your secret. But _asking_ him to go there was too far Oliver." She shuffled into her jacket and made her way towards the exit of the Arrow Cave.

She stopped before the stairs. "You know what he means to Caity. You know how hurt she will be by all this. Danger or not."

Oliver bowed his head. Once he heard the door close above the staircase, once he knew he was alone, was when he allowed a few tears to fall.

He really messed up.

* * *

"Barry Allen." Caitlin rushed up to the counter.

"Name?" The woman replied glancing up at her.

"Caitlin Snow."

"Yes. We were told you would be coming. Your visitors pass is here. Sign this and you can go see him."

Caitlin rushed through her signature with shaky hands and unfocused eyes. For once, she let her doctor's precise and steady persona break away as she became a woman with her significant other in a dire situation.

Once she had the visitors pass clipped on her shirt the woman pointed down the hallway and Caitlin followed the directions quickly making her way to Barry's room. Peering into the room she overheard small talk.

"You need to stop moving." Felicity's voice was clear.

"I'm restless. And this position is uncomfortable." Caitlin could almost imagine the grumble look on Barry's face as he spoke.

"You were shot with an arrow? You think your stay here was going to be comfortable?"

"No. But they could at least give me more pudding."

"You are truly ridiculous, Barry." Felicity let out a short laugh.

"How is Oliver?" Barry asked after a moment's pause. Caitlin had begun getting ready to open the door when she heard Oliver's name.

"He is… coping. He feels guilty for sending you over there to check things out without any protection." She replied hesitantly.

"It's not his fault." Barry nodded in her direction. "He knows that right?"

"It'll take some time."

"And Cait?" Barry was reluctant to ask.

"She's on her way. Should be here soon." Felicity gave him a gentle smile. He couldn't help but smile back.

Caitlin shook her head of all the questions and hurried inside. Both heads snapped up at her entrance.

"Barry." She breathed, happy to see him again.

Opening his arms wide he couldn't help but laugh, "There's my girl!" He winced only slightly when he lifted his shoulder.

She swiftly made her way to him and into his awaiting arms.

Felicity stood up to give them space. Sitting on the side of his bed cautious not to cause him any pain, Caitlin turned to Felicity, "You don't have to go Lissy."

"No. You guys should have some time alone. Besides I've had to pee for the past half hour!" Felicity quickly rushed out.

Shaking her head, Caitlin turned her attention back to Barry. "I was really worried about you."

"I know. C'mere." He pulled her closer, shuffling to the side, wincing slightly. His left shoulder and his right leg the injured areas were all still very tender and it hurt moving but being close to Caitlin made everything better.

"What happened?"

"Just a misstep with the case. You didn't have to come all the way to Star City, Cait. I'll be out in a day or two."

"I had to come see you. Make sure you were taken care of. I'm your girlfriend now, Barr. I'm allowed to be overprotective." She kissed his lips, lingering a second longer. "Why didn't you take Eddie with you?"

"He– ah, didn't know. I went there by myself." Barry tried keeping his answer vague.

"But why? You could have gotten killed. Why would you risk it?"

"I just had to." Barry looked away for a moment trying to compose himself. "Look, I don't want to fight. I'm hurt and I need my doctor to heal me." He nuzzled into her.

"You're a clever jerk, Barry Allen." Pulling him closer to her body, she finally was able to breathe.

He smirked and kissed her shoulder, then rested his head there. Her fingers weaved through his hair calming him. He knew he had to tell her the truth eventually. But right now, he was happy just being in her arms again.

* * *

After Barry was released from the hospital the next day, Caitlin demanded that he stay at the Queen Mansion with her. She was worried about him and had vowed to take care of him.

"Barry, you need to rest. Your wounds are still healing." Caitlin reprimanded him as he tried to reach for his forensic kit again.

"C'mon Cait," Barry complained falling back on the bed, "I can still help the police. We still need to catch this guy."

"You can do that tomorrow. Today you are resting." She didn't even look up from her laptop. Her fingers flying furiously across her keyboard. She still had tons of work to get done for Dr. Wells. She barely had time to tell him about Barry being in the hospital before catching the earliest flight to Star City. He had understood, Barry was important to her, he told her she could just email him the analysis report periodically.

She heard Barry let out a loud, exasperated, clearly annoyed sigh.

"Barry…" She turned around in her chair at her desk, "Can you just not complain about being in bed? Some of us still have work to do."

"It would be more comfortable if you were in bed with me." He teased, trying to coax a smile out of her.

He did. She smiled and let out a small giggle when he started wiggling his eyebrows in a supposedly seductive way but ended up looking like a constant twitch from her view.

"Nope. You are still injured. Maybe when you are healed up a bit." She returned to her work, small smile still on her face. Just talking with Barry made her day better and work a little easier.

"How about a quick nap then? You can get back to work after that. Maybe we can even talk Oliver and Felicity into stopping by." He opened his arms wide when she turned around again.

Her bottom lip was being chewed between her teeth as she contemplated the offer. "Okay. Only a quick nap. I do have work to get done."

"YES!" Barry cheered throwing his hands in the air still reaching for her.

Caitlin saved her work and closed her laptop before quickly making her way over to her side of the bed. Curling underneath the covers and into Barry's awaiting arms, Caitlin felt a sense of peace wash over her.

"I'm glad your wounds aren't serious." She whispered into his collarbone.

"I'm fine, Cait."

"I know. But I still worry." She looked up at him, kissing his jaw where stubble had begun to grow. "I will always worry."

"You don't need to though. I'm always going to come back to you." Pulling her into a kiss, both filled with passion and lingering fear, they held each other close. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you." Caitlin whispered into his lips.

"I love you too."

The couple continued to whisper their little confessions of love and promise into each other's skin along with kisses and gentle caresses of hands. Caitlin knew the wounds weren't as serious as they could have been. Barry knew that he had to continue with this case and he knew that it would only get more dangerous. He hoped that he could keep that promise to Caitlin, that he would return to her always.

* * *

After their quick nap, Felicity had called asking for Caitlin to go to the mall with her for some girl time. Giving the guys a chance to talk and hang out. Caitlin, unknowing of their ulterior motives, agreed after asking Barry if he would be alright without her for a while.

Both Felicity and Caitlin had spent about two hours walking around the shopping district. Felicity could see the tension leaving Caitlin's shoulders as they talked about trivial things. It's just what the both needed, aimless girl talk.

"So, have you talked to Oliver? About starting a family?" Caitlin asked as she buckled her seat belt in the back of the car. It was always a nice thing being a part of one of the most important families in Star City, they had people drive them places.

Felicity was caught off guard by the question, she honestly hasn't thought about it with all the trouble they have been having with this masked Archer. "No, actually. I haven't had the time, we haven't had the time. Oliver's been… busy."

"Oh. Well are you protected?"

Felicity sputtered at Caitlin question. "Uh… I-I'm married? I don't exactly _have_ to be protected."

"No! No, that's not what I meant, Lissy!" Caitlin laughed as she tried to explain. Felicity's panic shocked faced was just too adorable and funny. "I' meant with this 'Arrow Guy' terrorizing the city. Oliver should have more guards around to keep you safe, just in case."

"Oh. _Oh._ I was–" Felicity started laughing along with Caitlin. "I was going to say. I don't exactly need to be _safe_ in that department. But I am safe in the life department. Oliver takes really good care of me."

"Good." Caitlin gave her a broad smile. "I'm glad–"

And then the explosion happened. Their car flipped onto its side as it began its tumble down the nearby hillside. Felicity and Caitlin screamed as the car rolled off the road. The windows shattered leaving small cuts on their skin. Felicity hit her head against the door on her side as the car was thrown side to side down the hill. Caitlin's shoulder was bruised and bleeding but she couldn't assess any other damage. The car had landed upright.

Caitlin fumbled to unbuckle her seat belt. Her ears were still ringing and she could barely process Felicity frantically calling her name.

"Caitlin?" Her voice was finally clearing up, breaking through the haze. "Caitlin? You okay?"

"Yeah. I think so." She wasn't too sure herself but she thought she was. "You're bleeding!"

"So are you." Felicity quipped back trying to keep things light. "We have to call Oliver."

Felicity struggled to unbuckle herself. "It's stuck."

Just then the door on Caitlin's side was ripped off and thrown to the side. Caitlin scream startled by the man appearing so close to her. He wore black and had a bow on his back. Caitlin shuffled closer to Felicity and away from the Archer. Felicity gripped her arm tightly.

Easily, the man pulled Caitlin out of the car by her arm. Caitlin screaming in fear as he held her by her throat. His voice was muffled by a mask. "What would hurt him more? The one who knows too much or the one who knows nothing at all?"

"Leave her alone!" Felicity yelled struggling against her restrained seat belt.

"I think I'll take the one who knows nothing." He pulled out a syringe and dug it into Caitlin's neck. She quickly fell limp into his arms. Picking her up he carried her to the car a distance away from the crash. Felicity's distant call for Caitlin heard as the Archer drove away.

"Caity!" Felicity cried, digging her nails into the metal as she heard the familiar sound of a motorcycle heading her way. "Oliver!"

"Felicity! Caity!" Oliver jumped off the bike, his Green Arrow attire already on. Oliver rushed over to the open door.

"Ollie." Felicity reached for him and he quickly cut the seat belt keeping her in place. He pulled her out of the car setting her on the ground with him crouching right next to her. "He took her. He took Caity. I couldn't stop him!" She cried into his shoulder pad.

Oliver pulled her closer to him. His hand rubbed her back comforting. "This isn't your fault. We'll get her back."

Oliver wasn't playing a game anymore. Hurting his city was one thing. Hurting his family was another. Oliver wasn't going to stand for that anymore.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey guys, as promised, here is the next chapter.**

 ***Please note that the Archer mentioned in this section (and last) is not to reflect on any specific character in The Arrow show. He was simply added to cause problems for Team Arrow and his story will not be delved into more than what Caitlin and Barry know.***

 **I really enjoy hearing your thoughts on my story. Responses encourage me to write more!**

 ***I have soooo many more Snowbarry ideas I am working on and _Your Ghost_ has gotten a lot more request for a second chapter than I thought. (Yay!) I am working on a second part, BUT it probably wont be posted for a while, sadly. I want to finish this story before starting up another one with multiple chapters. (One shots are excluded if they are shorter.)* **

**I do not own anything.**

 **Please let me know what you like, dislike, hate, loathe and love about the chapter or story!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 23

Barry paced the length of the computer console waiting for Oliver to return from patrol. It had been officially one day since Caitlin has been missing. Twenty-four hours since Caitlin was taken by some angry, mad man with the intent to hurt Oliver.

When Barry had found out Caitlin was taken, his entire world crashed _._

" _We have to find her, Oliver!"_

" _And we will but we need to regroup."_

" _Caitlin doesn't have time! That man is not stable. He could snap at any moment and I don't know about you, but I am_ NOT _willing to wait for that to happen to Caitlin."_

 _Barry stormed out of the room. He was hurting and Oliver knew that._

Of course, Barry felt bad for yelling at Oliver, but Felicity made it out with minor injuries, Caitlin didn't. Her life is still in danger. Caitlin is easily the most important person in Barry's life and he couldn't lose her.

Suddenly he felt the pain of his mother's death all over again.

Barry placed his hand over his heart. A throbbing pain forming and he knew something bad was happening to Caitlin.

The engine of the motorcycle heading towards the hidden entrance leading to the Arrow Cave. Barry snapped out of the memories running through his head as he walked towards the railing. Felicity rolling her chair in the direction as well. Barry glanced at the patch on the side of her head. She was still sore and she moaned in pain if she moved her head too fast but she was otherwise ready to help Oliver find Caitlin and stop the Archer.

"Did you find anything?" Felicity asked as Oliver walked in, Sara following close behind. Barry clenched and unclenched his fist in nervous anticipation.

"No." Oliver grunted throwing his bow on the table roughly. He kicked the table with his foot and it moved due to the force of the attack.

Sara answered for the angry archer, "The entire place was wiped clean. He moved shop already. But we have an idea of where he could have gone. One of Tommy's old friend knows a guy that has been talking about renting a place to bow and arrow enthusiast. Laurel and Digg are heading over there now. Hopefully they have better luck."

Barry nodded at Sara before taking a few steps towards Oliver's hunched form.

"I'm gonna head up for a drink. You want something Lis?" Sara asked excusing herself from the situation.

"Yeah, I'll be up in a second." Felicity knew Barry and Oliver needed to talk alone. Barry had yelled at Oliver and Oliver had pity and anger all pent up inside him.

She walked up to Oliver hunched frame. Placing her hand on his back, rubbing soothingly. "Everything will be okay." She kissed his cheek before following Sara.

There was a moment of silence once the girls were gone. Barry knew he had to apologize for his behavior, he was just worried about Caitlin. Oliver had put his family in danger and he clearly blamed himself.

"Oliver, I'm sorry for yelling at you like that." Barry rubbed the back of his neck, "I-I just want to get Caitlin back."

"I know, Barry." Oliver finally looked up to Barry, "I'm worried about her. She's my family. She's my sister. What if I can't save her?"

"Hey, we will get her back. We have to." Barry shook his head, "I can't lose her too. Not Caitlin. We are getting her back. I don't care what I have to do."

"Barry, I'm not putting you in harm's way again."

"Oliver, she's the love of my life. I'm going to do everything in my power to get her back." Barry said with determination.

Oliver wasn't going to question him anymore, even though he wanted Barry away from danger as well. He had already got him too involved with his team.

"Then you can help me from this end. Laurel called Sara. They found him." Felicity said rushing to the computers. Oliver jumped to his feet. He grabbed his bow and threw up his hood before jumping on his motorcycle. Waiting for Sara only a moment as she came hurrying down the stairs.

"There better be a fight 'cause he didn't let me finish my drink!" Sara added spitefully.

Oliver revved up the engine as Barry approached, "Please bring her back safe."

Oliver nodded and headed towards the coordinates Felicity was spewing off in his ear.

* * *

When Caitlin came to, her hands were tied to a metal pole behind her back. Her ankles were tied and she was slumped on the grimy floor tiles. She shook her head to try and clear it of the fog. The room was dimly lit but she could make out the man in black hovering over a table a few feet away.

Taking a shaky breath, she asked, "Why did you kidnap me?"

"Leverage." His deep, muffled voice echoed in the silent room.

Caitlin didn't understand any of this. She just wanted to go home. She wanted to be back in Central City, back in Barry's arms with him whispering into her ear that everything would be alright.

"Please just let me go. Please." She begged.

"No. He will be here soon." He walked towards the window. The tattered sheet covered the glass. "His friends are waiting for him."

"Who?" Caitlin swallowed trying to process all of this.

He turned around to face her, his mask covered his entire face. "The Green Arrow."

Caitlin was perceptive. She had to be in order to succeed in her career. She began to piece together what he was telling her. "It was you, wasn't it? You attacked my boyfriend and framed the Green Arrow. You are trying to make the people of Star City hate him."

"Clever girl." He turned back to the window.

"But why me?" Her brows scrunched together trying to solve the unsolvable puzzle in her mind.

He turned back to her and made heavy steps towards her. Once in front of her, he placed his hand on her injured shoulder. He pulled out a gun, cocked it and held it to her head. Caitlin gasped in pain, fear springing to her eyes. "Because you are _Caitlin Snow_."

An arrow came whizzing between Caitlin and the Archer simply for dragging Archer's attention away from Caitlin and onto the others. The Green Arrow, along with Black Canary, Spartan, and White Canary were all poised and ready to fight.

"Ahh. So, it begins." The Archer was quick to draw his bow and began shooting arrows at the heroes. Quick to dodge the onslaught of attacks the four split off in different directions.

Caitlin was terrified, flinching when punches would land and she could hear the metal of their weapons clashing. She tightly closed her eyes wishing it all away. She was trying to become invisible when she jumped at a hand on her injured shoulder. Diggle was the least likely to be recognized by Caitlin out of the four.

Screaming she jumped as far away from the man in the mask as she could.

"It's alright. I'm not here to hurt you." He put away his gun and pulled out a knife. "I'm here to set you free."

Caitlin nodded her head in understanding. Strands of her hair clung to her face from the tears she didn't realize until now that she had cried. "Please help me."

He froze at her voice, so broken and scared. Caitlin didn't know it was John Diggle. But he knew Caitlin. They were friends, close friends. He watched her grow just as he had Felicity. He danced with her when Felicity and Oliver had gotten married. He had given her advice when things had gotten complicated between her and Ronnie, and comforted her when thy finally broke up. It broke his heart to see her so terrified and _untrusting_. Caitlin would help anyone in need. She became a doctor because she wanted to help people.

Shaking his head, he hurried up and cut her bonds. He promised Oliver and Barry he would get Caitlin back to them.

After helping her stand, he pulled out his gun and lead Caitlin towards the door. She clung to his arm afraid of everything in the room. Spartan nodded at Black Canary and headed towards the car.

Once out of the building, Caitlin felt she could finally breathe. Slumping against the seat in the back of the car, she finally relaxed a bit.

"Please take me home."

"Where?" Digg asked, feigning obliviousness as he rushed out of the area. He knew Oliver, Laurel, and Sara were more than capable of handling themselves.

"Queen Mansion." She mumbled feeling exhausted. Spartan nodded and spoke into the receiver in his ear.

"I'm taking her home now."

* * *

When she was dropped off at the door, Barry already had the door open and was rushing to embrace her. Spartan had already taken the car and drove off.

"Cait!" Barry called to her. Her shoulder hurt her but she didn't mind running and jumping into his arms. Tears and whispered cries of love and fears were all that was heard as her legs wrapped around his waist and he tightened his grip on her.

Both of them still injured, Caitlin had dried blood coating her skin but he was never so happy to see her broken and bruised because she was _alive_.

Archer could have easily killed her. She meant nothing to him. That mad man could have killed her and he wouldn't have even batted an eye. But Barry would have been broken. Barry's entire world flashed before his eyes while she was gone and all he saw was a never ending darkness.

"I love you." He kissed her cheek as she sobbed in response.

"I love you." He repeated, kissing her forehead, her temples, her hair any place he could reach.

Caitlin could speak, she just sobbed and cried as her fears left her body when she was in his arms.

"It's okay. I'm right here. I've got you. Shhh, Baby. It's okay." He soothed her as he carried her to the door way. She finally slid down his body, hers was ready to give out due to fatigue.

"C'mon, we've got to get you fixed up. This time I get to play doctor." He was happy when she nodded and gave him a half smile.

"I love you, Barry." She pulled his face back down to hers and he didn't hesitate to kiss her lips. Hungry and desperate and _scared_ but warms and always passionate and loving.

Yes, Barry Allen was glad to have Caitlin Snow, the love of his life, back in his arms.

* * *

A few days later Barry had made sure Caitlin was comfortable at the Queen Mansion. Barry had told her that he called Cisco, told him what happened at that she was taking time off from work. Dr. Wells was more than understanding with the unfortunate situation. Even offering to come visit her himself. Barry assured him he didn't need to but was glad her boss, her friend, cared so much about her.

Until everything settled down they would be staying in Star City until they both were better.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" Barry asked walking into the room and sitting on the bed. His hand dragged up and settled on Caitlin's thigh over the blanket. She was curled under the covers still recovering from the events a few days ago. Only getting up to go to the bathroom, only visiting people when they came to her room and eating meals with Barry in private.

Barry was beginning to worry about her.

"Fine." She mumbled not even bothering to poke her head out of the covers to see him.

"Cait? You want to come out? Take a walk, get some fresh air? Could do you some goo, baby." His fingers hooked on the edge of the blanket pulling them off her small frame.

"I'm sorry." She huffed, shuffling to lay on her back, "I think I'm still processing everything."

Scooting closer Barry rested next to her curling his arms around her body, pulling her back into the constant safety his arms gave her. "I know. And you have every right to be. But everyone is still worried about you. They want to see you, to see how you are doing." He kissed her neck to calm her.

"I miss them too."

"You want to see them? They're down stairs." His voice hinted at something else but she just reached her hand up dragging her nails through his hair against his scalp, enjoying the soft moan he gave her in response. She smiled. The first real smile he has seen from her since the incident.

"Okay." She gave him a kiss on his check before she started getting up from bed.

She stretched her arms, wincing when the pain in her shoulder jolted down her body. Barry saw the raw, red gash still healing when the shirt she was wearing (one of his oversize ones) fell off her injured shoulder.

"How does it look?" She asked pulling her hair to the other side of her neck, making it possible to view her right shoulder. Barry stumbled closer to her back, throwing his legs on either side of hers at the edge of the bed.

"No bad. Still raw, and red. But better." He kissed the tender skin as gently as possible.

She jerked away with a hiss but melted back into his embrace just a second after.

"Progress." She gave him a smile, moving to get up from bed. "Help me change, please?"

"Not something you have to ask twice." Barry grinned, knowing full well it was all innocent banter for now.

* * *

"Caity!" Felicity came running towards her once Caitlin first made her entrance downstairs. "Oh, I missed you!"

Her arms flung themselves around the brunette's shoulders, only to removed themselves a second later when she heard Caitlin yelp in pain.

"It's okay." Caitlin quickly amended before Felicity even apologized. "Still a little sore."

"Oh, me too." Felicity replied pointing to her head, the red gash still visible beneath her blonde hair.

Caitlin gave her a smile before everyone else made their way towards her. Caitlin received hugs and pleasantries from everyone but Oliver, whom decided to stay in his chair by the window. He swirled the ice in his liquor before gulping it down as Caitlin made her way over to him.

"Ollie," She hesitated to place a hand on his shoulder. He tensed at the touch, unable to look her in the eyes. "You okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Glad you are okay, Caity." He stood up and placed a kiss on her forehead still not making eyes contact with her. His voice was flat and without emotion as he spoke. "I have to go to work. Sorry."

Oliver made his way passed her, not even looking up as Felicity tried to stop him. Caitlin didn't know how to feel. He just didn't seem to care. And that hurt more than Caitlin cared to admit. Felicity made her way back over to Caitlin. "Sorry, Caity."

After giving her a reassuring squeeze on her uninjured shoulder she made her way out the door to follow Oliver. A bit of anger and disappointment burning in her eyes.

Thea tried to apologize for him, "He is always so broody. You know that."

"Yeah, but never with me." Caitlin mumbled.

"Maybe he just needs more time to take everything in." Barry added glancing up at Thea as she nodded quickly in response.

"I guess."

"C'mon, we'll have Louie make your favorite dinner and even chocolate cake for desert!" Thea said pulling her back into a happier mood. Caitlin gave her a small smile as she pulled her up from her seat and into the kitchen. "And maybe if we are lucky, he will let us lick the bowls like we used to for sleepovers."

Barry watched on as Caitlin and Thea left the room. He knew Oliver felt guilty for putting Caitlin in harm's way. He knew he blamed himself for their pain and suffering, but it wasn't solely his fault. He had to understand it was Barry's choice to help him with this case. Who knew Archer was going to go after the girls? He can't blame himself.

* * *

"So, I was thinking that we go out today?" Barry asked from his spot laying on the bed.

"Barry…" Caitlin replied trying to focus on her laptop.

"You remember, outside right? The grass, the trees, the… uh birds?"

"What are you doing?" Caitlin sighed, questioning Barry's motives. Barry sat up coming over to her chair at her desk where she was diligently typing away at her computer.

"Nothing. I was just thinking, it would be good for us to get out of the house. We are both feeling better–"

"Not one hundred percent." She added interrupting him, but he was unfazed.

"And we better take the opportunity to go out for fun while we have it. My legs are starting to feel restless, like I need to go _do_ something–"

"Four days ago you had an arrow in your back and in your leg. Your body needs to rest." Caitlin typed away on her laptop.

"So, does yours, and you are working."

"I'm typing. That's different. You want to go out and play hero in a city that isn't yours." He back was to his so she didn't see him wince at the word _hero_.

"Yeah, but I'm better now. And I still have work to do here in Star City." Barry gently pried her hands off her laptop, pulling her to stand up in front of him. He guided her hands and placed them gently on his chest. His wandered down her frame to lightly clasp her waist. His eyes never leaving hers, they started to sway. "And I don't like you being here when it's so dangerous. Who knows what else could happen while you are here."

"But you're here."

"I have to be here." Barry leaned down to rest his forehead against hers.

Caitlin could see the pleading in his eyes. She sighed in defeat. "They do need me back, at STAR Labs. Yeah, I'll head back tomorrow. Okay?" She closed her eyes.

Barry smiled in return, "Why don't we call Felicity and have everyone meet at Verdant? Spend some time together while we are all here?" He kissed her lips briefly, urging her to look at him.

"Yeah. That sounds nice. But let me finish up this part of the analysis. Cisco will be lost if I don't finish it." She said heading back to her laptop.

Barry hesitated for a moment. "Are you– gonna be okay getting there on your own?" He didn't want her to think he thought she was helpless, he knew how strong and independent she was, but she was vulnerable right now.

"I'll be fine. Mom's not going anywhere today, I'll have her driver drop me off at the front door." She responded not even looking up.

Barry chuckled, "Okay. I'll head over there now and get everyone together."

He kissed her deeply one more time before pulling away. Caitlin turned back to her laptop missing the spike of pain flash across his face. A wince was visible on his face as he walked but he brushed it off. Nothing he couldn't handle.

Once Barry was out of the room and down the hall, far away from the possibility of Caitlin hearing him talk, he pulled out his phone quickly calling Felicity.

"Hey, we have got a bit of time before Caitlin heads over. I'll meet you at Verdant."

"Are you sure? You should be resting." Felicity's concern warmed him.

"Yeah. Tell Oliver I found something involving the case." Barry made his way out.

* * *

Caitlin had finished her work about an hour after Barry left. She made her way to Verdant. She was surprise to find it locked, thinking the others would be in the main area by the bar. Either way she unlocked the door with her own key, yelling a "Hello!" once she shut the door behind her.

Walking through the empty club kind of unnerved her. She wandered through the usually filled hallways with apprehension. A hand on the wall guiding her as she made her way towards the main office where she was sure Laurel or Tommy would be.

Her heels echoed on the tiled floor as she continued walking. The strap on her left heel kept hitting her ankle in an uncomfortable manner, so she leaned against the wall and tried to fix her shoe. The wall opened up a she put her weight on it. Falling inside, she let out a quiet yelp. She caught herself before she could fall.

She found a staircase leading down to a lower level of Verdant. Following the path with a cautiousness, her heart rate picked up. Quietly making her way down the stairs and around the corner she stumbled backwards after hearing some people talking. Peering around the corner she noticed the voices belonged to her friends. They were spread out around the expanse and some were crouched over the computer screen.

Thea was talking with Laurel, polishing a few things here and there. Tommy was next to Oliver discussing something just between the two of them. Barry and Felicity were looming over the computer each taking turns discussing something scientific. Sara and Diggle were both in training attire, long sticks in their hands clacking together with the force of their attacks.

Caitlin's eyes widened in realization as they fell upon the Green Arrow armor in the case across the way.

"So, the residue found at the scene has been confiscated by the SCPD and I won't be able to get ahold of it until I go back to work _but_ I did do an analysis on the stuff Oliver found at The Archer's bunker and apparently, he is using an enhancement drug, a steroid. _And_ he's not working alone." Barry's clear voice called out around them.

"Do you think you can find out where the enhancement drug is coming from?" Oliver took the two steps closer to the computer.

"I already looked, if we can't find out what's in it, we can't track it." Felicity told them a little forlorn, an obvious distance between Oliver and herself.

Oliver sighed out loud, "How do we find out what it's made of then?"

"We need a chemist. I mean, I can try but it's a little too complicated for me. I can ask Julian, but it's risky even putting this near the SCPD. They will ask too many questions." Barry shrugged his shoulders, rolling the discomfort out of it.

"What about your girl? She's smart. She knows science." Sara asked Barry with a shrug.

Barry opened his mouth to reply but no words came out. He _could_ ask her to help, but he certainly didn't want to get her more involved.

Oliver was quick to add his opinion. "No. Caitlin is not getting involved in this case. She shouldn't even be in Star City."

"She won't be much longer. I talked her into leaving tomorrow." Barry was quick to add.

"Good. But maybe we can subtly ask her to look over the–" Felicity was cut off by Thea.

"Caity!" Thea cried out, finally noticing Caitlin in the room.

Caitlin quickly hardened her expression. "What is going on here?"

"Caitlin." Tommy was the first to step forward. "We can explain."

"Explain then." She glared at them.

Tommy, the most level headed out of them, couldn't find the words to respond. Oliver then took it upon himself to explain things. It was his secret. It was his choice to keep things from her.

Making his way over to her, Oliver said, "I've been acting as The Green Arrow vigilante in the city."

"Yeah. That much I figured out." She pointed towards the case with the Green Arrow suit in it and on display. "You've been lying to me!"

"I was trying to keep you safe. Caity…" Oliver reached out for her.

Slapping his hand away from her. "Don't touch me! You lied to me. You lied about _everything_. You made Lissy lie to me. You made Barry lie to me. You made everyone that we love, lie to me. How could you hide this from me?"

"Caity, you would have been in danger. More than what just happened."

"Oliver! Barry was shot, twice. A mad man held a gun to my head and threatened to pull the trigger just because of my family name! Life is dangerous. If you can't rely on your friends, _your family,_ to be there for you. Then what's the point of it all?"

Silence filled the space of the Arrow Cave.

Caitlin shook her head and began walking towards the exit.

"Caity!" Felicity cried for her to come back.

"Caitlin!" Oliver tried too.

"I'm sorry. I need some time." She said continuing her trek out of the open area and back up the stairs.

Barry hurried after her. He knows she was mad at him too. She was scared, and that thought brought an unimaginable fear into the pit of his stomach. When she was scared, she ran. And she ran alone.

"Cait!" He reached her on the closed, empty dancefloor of the club. Slipping his fingers around her wrist pulling her back to him. Back into his arms. The slight pain in his shoulder easily ignored.

"Cait, please. Talk to me. Don't run." He tightened his hold.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him close. Breathing in a deep breath before releasing. This hurt them both. Their hearts were breaking.

"I need some time." She mumbled against his neck. He could feel the tears running down her face. Barry felt the soft pressure of her lips against his neck, so sweet and delicate he could have easily imagined it.

Breaking away from him she took off running.

Worst part was… Barry let her go.

* * *

A few hours later, Barry returned back to the Queen mansion with Felicity and Thea, all dreading the angry lecture they would receive from both Caitlin and possibly Moira if she had told her.

Felicity had been the one to find them in the tea room as Caitlin rambled on about the new experiments they have her doing at STAR Labs and Moira, bless her soul, attempted to follow all the medical jargon she spewed out.

Barry in all his jumbled emotions couldn't help but admire Caitlin from his spot in the doorway. She was simply brilliant. In his opinion, and many others, there was no other person in the world that outshined Caitlin in her beauty, in her brilliance, in her intelligence, in her heart.

He really hoped things would be fixed between them soon.

"Hey Mom, Caity." Thea cleared her throat stepping into the room. Her Queen genes giving her the confidence to go in first. "Mind if we join you guys?"

"Of course, dear! I'll go fetch Sophia for more." Moira announced getting up and swiftly heading out of the room.

Felicity rolled her eyes after she passed. "Well she's not coming back."

An awkward silence filled the space before Caitlin sighed, "You guys can come in. I'm not going to bite your head off or anything."

Felicity sighed in relief quickly finding her usual spot to Caitlin's left. Thea following suit in her spot on the other side of the seat her mother previously occupied. Barry took up Moira's seat as she left, closest to Caitlin's right side.

"Caity, I am so sorry. Honestly, I wanted to tell you right when it all started but then some things happened and we got distracted and you wanted to become a doctor. So, you were studying most of the time. And not to mention everything that happen with Sara and Oliver and then so many other bad guys came into the picture and then we had the wedding and you _moved_ so I thought you were safe and you never had to worry about any of this and I'm just so sorry." Felicity breathed out in one breathe, gasping for air at the end of her speech.

"Are you done?"

Glancing over at Thea and Barry. "Yes. That's it. Most of it. The sparknoted version."

Caitlin lifted her brow at Felicity. "The sparknoted version of the sparknoted version but yes that's it." Felicity finished.

"We really are sorry we didn't tell you." Thea added when Caitlin didn't reply for a moment.

"I know. I'm not mad at you, any of you. I'm just… disappointed, I guess." Caitlin said with a frown on her face and in her eyes.

"I know. I'm not exactly on talking terms with Oliver at the present moment. Talk about a rocky first year."

"Yeah, but you'll be fine. You love each other. You'll figure things out." Caitlin took a sip of her tea, "Like I said, if we can't rely on the people we love the most through hard times, we will never survive them."

"Yeah." Thea agreed getting up. "We will talk more in the morning, Babe. I'm going to crash." She gave Caitlin a hug and kissed her cheek before heading out. "Goodnight!"

"Night." Caitlin responded looking to Felicity.

"Well I guess tea time is over."

"I guess." Caitlin smiled gently, "Go check on Oliver. We can talk tomorrow. It is getting late."

"You are the best, Caity."

"I know."

A hug and goodbye later left Barry and Caitlin alone with cold tea.

Barry opened his mouth to apologize yet again, but she cut him off before even a sound came out.

"Stop." Caitlin cut him off. "Let's save our talk for our room."

"Our room?" Barry asked dumbfounded, " _Our_ as in you are _not_ kicking me out?"

She gave him a confused look. "Why would I kick you out?"

"Because… everything?" He answered lamely.

Her mouth twitched into an _almost_ smile, but not quite there yet. "Like I said, I'm not mad at you."

A few minutes later, after setting the tea cups and utensils in the kitchen, the couple made their way upstairs.

Silence filled the air as they got ready for bed, following routine, moving together as if they had done it a million times, even in the tense atmosphere they merged perfectly.

"Cait?" Barry asked before approaching her from the bathroom. She was searching through his drawers in her bra and shorts.

"Just looking for a shirt for bed." She said without looking up.

A slight smile formed on his lips as he removed the shirt he was wearing and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She smiled back, throwing it on. Walking up to him she finally looking into his eyes for the first time since Verdant.

"Cait– I–" Barry tried to speak but words kept getting caught in his throat. She smiled at him before speaking.

"I love you. You know that. And even if I am mad at Oliver, that doesn't change the fact that I love you. Nothing you could do could make me hate you. I'll be mad and angry and disappointed but that's only because I care, Barr." She kissed his cheek.

"Is that going to be a thing now, Dr. Snow?"

"It is."

"Care Bear." He mumbled as he let out a laugh, feeling so much lighter, before sobering up again for the seriousness of their talk. "I love you too. And I know that it was wrong to keep this from you, but it really wasn't my secret to tell. I stumbled upon it on accident just as you had." He reached for her hand. Relief washed over him when she met him half way interweaving their fingers together tightly. He squeezed her hand as he felt he could finally breathe again.

"Breathe, Barry. I'm serious about us. We might have only been dating for a short while. But I want this to work. Couples work through their problems."

His body finally released all the pent-up tension that he held there since first discovering the Arrow's identity. He pulled her too him, fiercely kissing her lips.

"I want this to work too. So, so, so much." He whispered against her lips, nibbling gently on her bottom lip when he finished speaking.

"No more keeping things from me." Leaning her forehead against his, keeping him close.

"Never again."

"Come on, Mr. Allen. Let's go to bed." Pulling him with her towards the bed.

He made a sound of disappointment when she pulled away from him to climb into bed. He shuffled into bed after turning the lights off.

"Barry?"

"Yeah?"

"I said let's go to _bed_." She emphasized.

"Oh, thank God." Rolling over on top of her, she happily laughed in response followed quickly by a moan and a teasing shush from Barry.

They still had a lot to talk about but things were going to be okay.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hello! Yes, it has been a while. I'm sorry. Life is hectic.**

 **Anyway, I want to write some filler chapters before I get to the plot/end so if you want to see Barry and Caitlin doing something in their relationship like a vacation or dates or holidays, stuff like that, let me know in the reviews! Otherwise it'll take some time for chapters to come out as I try and get my thoughts together.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **As always... Let me know what you think & Please Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 24

Barry told Caitlin everything he knew about the case. Both the SCPD case and Team Arrow's case. They coincided with one another overlapping multiple times. He told her that was reason that he was shot. He was looking into everything the SCPD had on the Archer and that led him to the warehouse he was shot.

He was meeting up with Oliver there when Archer jumped him and took him by surprise. Barry made sure to tell her all the details he knew. And it felt so good to get everything he was holding secret from her for so long out in the open. Honesty was truly the best policy.

Caitlin was silent the entire time he talked. Lying in bed with his arms wrapped around her, she rubbed the tension from his muscles as he spoke. Her mind was running with ideas of how to disassemble the drug. The team had gotten stuck. They may have caught Archer but the drug he was using was still out there. The Archer wouldn't tell them anything useful and Team Arrow found themselves at a dead end.

But Caitlin had an idea and she was going to do her best to help her family.

* * *

Barry was sure to tell Caitlin where he was heading the next day. Even if she didn't approve of him helping The Green Arrow, Caitlin told him that she would help synthesize something to counter the steroid the Archer was injecting into himself.

Both Caitlin and Barry arrived at Verdant early the next day. Laurel and Tommy already there to greet them at the bar. Laurel was drying some glasses and Tommy was writing something in his notebook, presumably for Verdant popularity.

"Surprise?" Laurel questioned, making her way around the bar.

Tommy effectively turned around in shock. "I didn't expect you guys to be back so soon… or ever."

"And miss out on the best drinks in the city? Never." Caitlin responded giving each of them a hug.

Before either of them could open their mouth to apologize, Caitlin abruptly cut them off. "Don't even need to apologize. It wasn't your fault. Barry already explained everything."

She made her way back to Barry, entwining their fingers together. He smiled still relieved she wasn't mad at him. "Anyway, Cait wants to help trace the drug."

Tommy sent Laurel a look before nodding. "Go, I'll finish these glasses."

Laurel gave him a smile and kissed his cheek, her hand running across his shoulder as she walked passed him.

"I'll catch up with you guys when I'm done." Tommy yelled out after Caitlin and Barry followed Laurel into the hallway. She smirked and hollered back, "Whatever you say Babe!"

She whispered to Caitlin and Barry, "He hates cleaning the dishes. Honestly, it takes him hours. He is so slow!"

"Duh! He has never done a chore in his life! You remember how snobby he was when we first met. He hated me because I wasn't in the same social class." Caitlin recounted

"And Sara punched him in the face so hard his nose started bleeding." Laurel continued.

"And you helped clean him up. Ugh the heart-eyes he had for you since then was unbearable." Caitlin whined pulling Barry closer. Back then seeing anyone in love always hurt, knowing she couldn't be with her love.

"Yeah. Guess that's something good that came out of the situation." Laurel smiled longingly.

"Along with Sara becoming known for her tough 'Don't-Mess-With-Me' attitude, our entire group becoming best friends, and Oliver finally admitting to Felicity that he liked her instead of drooling over her in silence. Yeah, I can admit that was something good that came out of it."

"Exactly! Our group is so close. Don't break that up because Ollie lied to you. It's Ollie, he does stupid shit like that all the time. Don't let it affect your relationship with the other team members. Especially Lis."

"I know. It's just hard. He lied to me. Made others lie to me. Any of you could have been hurt or killed and I wouldn't have been the wiser. I would've just continued on with my happy little life not knowing the dangerous game you guys were playing. Did any of you ever thing how it would affect me?"

"Of course we did, Sweetheart." Laurel said stopping at the entrance of the Arrow cave. "But that's exactly why we didn't want to get you involved. Can you imagine how much danger you could have been in just associating with some rouge vigilantes?"

"Newsflash, I was already held hostage for associating with you." Caitlin pointed out causing Barry to frown. Pulling her into his side he kissed her forehead before letting her go and heading off towards Felicity typing away at the computers. He hated thinking about how close he was to losing her. He wanted to give Caitlin some time for Laurel to talk some sense into why they lied to her.

If anyone could sweettalk Caitlin into seeing their point of view, it was Laurel.

"Any luck?" Barry asked Felicity. He leaned on the console and crossed his arms over his chest.

"No. I can't identify the compound. And I can't do anything until it is." Felicity rubbed her temples.

"Well Cait wants to help. She's talking to Laurel now but when she's done I'm sure she can figure it out."

"She's here?" Felicity questioned standing up from her seat sending the wheels spinning as she rushed down the three stairs towards Caitlin.

"Caity!" Felicity rushed towards her, engulfing her in a hug, "You're really here?"

Caitlin let out a light, happy laugh as she hugged Felicity back. "I told you I was coming. I want to help."

"I know. But I still thought you'd be mad at me... a-at Oliver." Felicity pushed her away to look up at her.

"I am mad at Oliver. Not you Lissy. But anyway, show me this compound." She gave Felicity a smile.

"Right! Of course! We can't figure it out and we can't just send it to anyone!" Felicity scrambled back to her computer.

Barry smiled at Caitlin as she sat down in the chair next to him. She crinkled her brow and scrunched her nose in thought. Cracking her knuckles and letting out a deep breathe her fingers began flying across the keys.

For once Barry took some time to admire Caitlin as she worked. He loved her quirks. The twist of her lips when she would make a mistake. The way she bit her bottom lip in concentration. The way her eyes twinkled when she discovered something new.

And the excitement she had when she broke the compound. Jumping to her feet, her hands clapping in celebration as she faced the computer towards Felicity so she could do her part by finding the drug through her hacking abilities.

Barry quickly made her way to Caitlin's side pulling her in for a deep hug. Laurel pulling the communicator over to tell Oliver and Sara where to head once Felicity found it.

"That's my girl." Barry whispered in her ear. A proud grin on his face.

"See how much easier life is with me in it?" She gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "See how much easier _this_ is when I'm helping?"

"You already know how much my life has changed now that you are back in it."

"You are pretty important to me too." She gave him a sweet smile.

"I love you, Caitlin Snow."

"I love you too, Barry Allen."

* * *

"Well another villain behind bars. And the drug has been confiscated by ARGUS. Hopefully that is the last time we see it." Felicity cheer stretching her arms out as she stood up.

"I wouldn't be too sure. In the right hands and modified for the right way the drug could be extremely useful. Giving someone enhanced abilities like strength or speed. Depending on the person I suppose." Caitlin rambled off her mind going a mile a minute.

"Let's not get any ideas, Brainiac." Sara laughed stepping out in her bartender attire.

"Yeah we should probably open soon." Laurel announced, "Are you guys staying for a drink?"

Barry looked to Caitlin telling her it's her call. "Yeah, one drink couldn't hurt." Caitlin said entwining her hand with Barry's. The couple began to follow Sara and Laurel out when Felicity spoke up.

"Uhh... Caity! Could- could you stay for a moment. I was wondering if I can talk to you… privately for a moment. If that's alright! I mean if you really want a drink then id understand some people just need a break from talking and _talking_." Felicity rambled gesturing to their vigilante activities.

"Lissy, calm down. I'm sure I could spare a minute or two." She leaned up and kissed Barry's cheek. "Just get my usual, please?"

"Will do!" He smiled waving briefly to Felicity before heading upstairs.

After Barry was gone and it was just the two of them. They had about fifteen minutes, by Felicity's calculations, until Oliver returned from patrol.

"So, what did you want to talk about? In private?" Caitlin said making her way towards Felicity.

"Remember when we came to Central City and I told you about how I was thinking about having children sometime soon?" She glanced up from her fumbling fingers to see if Caitlin remembered. After receiving a nod in acknowledgement from Caitlin, Felicity continued. "Well I talked to Oliver about it and he said that he didn't really want to think about it now or any time soon."

"Oh, Lis." Caitlin approached Felicity's chair with open arms. And Felicity quickly stood up and fell into Caitlin's open arms. "I know that being a mother has always been a secret desire of yours. Don't let Oliver hold you back. You are still young and you have tons of time before you need to start worry about being infertile."

Sniffling to keep the tears from falling, "I know. I'm just worried we will never have that family we once talked about because of The Green Arrow and Overwatch always getting in the way."

"Overwatch?" Caitlin tilted her head in confusion.

"I am Overwatch." Felicity replied seriously.

"Does everyone get a fancy nickname?" The brunette laughed.

"Of course! We need to think of some for you and Barry!"

"Don't think too hard. We are only part time superheroes. Helping out whenever you need us. Like _really_ need us." Caitlin coaxed a laugh from the blonde.

"Maybe someday when you have your own superhero team." Felicity wiggled her eyebrows.

Caitlin snorted in disbelief, "I highly doubt that'll _ever_ happen."

The two girls laughed together before Caitlin sobered up a bit. "Back to the whole family thing. I wouldn't worry about it too much. Like I said Oliver loves you. Keep hounding him down and he won't be able to say no." She gave Felicity a kind smile. "Besides, weren't you the one that wanted me and you to have kids at the same time so they can grow up and be best friends?"

"Of course, I still want that!"

"Yeah well you are going to have to wait a bit. I'm not married." Caitlin's lips quirked up into a smirk.

"Yeah better hurry that up." Felicity teased.

"No way! Barry and I just got together. Yeah, we are serious and if he asked I would say yes. But I want us to fall in love and be in love. Make up for all the years we couldn't be together. It's still really soon in the relationship." Caitlin trailed off quietly.

"True. It is soon. But you have been in love with that boy your entire life. And you have no idea the way he looks at you when you are together. You can spend all the time you want 'being in love' once you two are married." Felicity gently told Caitlin.

"I'll leave that conversation for you to have with him then." Caitlin laughed.

"How about this?" Felicity said after thinking. "We give it one year. I'll keep talking to Oliver about having a family and you enjoy your relationship with Barry. But one year you better be engaged and Oliver better be ready to start a family."

Caitlin shook her head with a wide smile on her face. "Okay. Sounds like a deal!"

"Great!" The two girls hugged as they heard the rough, disguised voice of Oliver over the comm. "All clear on this end. City is quiet. I'm heading back now."

The static cleared before Felicity spoke. "Okay, now let's go get that drink. I think we've all earned it. And now I've got a brother-in-law to nudge into proposing."

"I hope you mean Tommy? Because they should have been the first ones married out of all of us!" Caitlin teased.

* * *

Two weeks later Caitlin and Barry were back in Central City. Caitlin was hard at work in the safety of her cozy little lab. Her classical music was playing softly through her headphones encouraging her to focus on the equation she was looking at.

Caitlin preferred the quiet, serene atmosphere at work. Apparently, Cisco does not.

"Caity!" Cisco's voice snapped Caitlin out of her focus. Startled, she shot up from her seat in a rush and she yelled, "What!"

"What, Cisco?" She pulled her headphones out.

"You've got a visitor." His smile was wide and stretched across his face.

"Oh, tell Barry I'll be right there. I didn't realize it was–" Caitlin looked at her clock expecting to see five-thirty when Barry said he would stop by to pick her up for dinner tonight, "Four-twenty. What is Barry doing here so early?"

"It's not Care-Barr!" He said in a singsong like voice. Her eyes twitched as she forced herself to stay serious.

"Stop calling him that." She deadpanned.

"It's your brother!" he eagerly jumped up and down like a puppy.

Caitlin froze. She hadn't spoken to Oliver since she left Star City. She knows Barry's been in contact with him and that Oliver is now staying at Thea's place. But other than that, he information regarding all of Oliver's _doings_ were limited and unwanted. She was still mad at him.

Her and Barry often argued over the ordeal still, Caitlin still unable to move on. But she always made an effort not to go to sleep without making up with Barry. It wasn't his fault. She wasn't mad at him. He was just trying to help a friend.

"Caity." Her eyes flew up to his.

"Oliver."

"Can we talk?" He glanced at Cisco, indicating he wanted to talk to her alone.

"I'm sure he can stay." Caitlin drawled out with indifference, looking for some reason to keep Cisco in the room longer.

Cisco has been excited to meet her family again. He got along with Felicity so well. But it didn't look like Felicity was going to walk into STAR Labs anytime soon. And Barry might have let it slip that Oliver was the vigilante of Star City that Cisco has been fawning over since the Hood first appeared in the news.

"Cisco, can you give us a minute?" Oliver asked the engineer.

"Yeah. Of course." Cisco obviously sensing the discomfort between the two he sent Caitlin an apologetic smile on his way out.

"What are you doing here?" She asked not even making eye contact with him.

"We needed to talk and you wouldn't respond to me. You stopped responding to Thea and Felicity." Caitlin felt guilt eat at her insides. She knew she wasn't making things easy for Team Arrow over in Star City. Felicity was her best friend, and going from texting and calling her nearly three times a week to not responding to her must have been hard on all of them. Felicity held the team together. Oliver grunted out, "What else was I supposed to do?"

"I'm not punishing them. I've just been busy with work. We have the Particle Accelerator we just started to build and I have a lot of–"

"Enough Caity! That's not why you've cut ties with everyone in Star City." Oliver cut her off. He was angry but he had absolutely no right to raise his voice at her.

She sent him a glare which immediately calmed his temper. Yelling at her would never fix their problems. Oliver knew she wouldn't take any apology accompanied with anger.

"I never told them to kick you out." Caitlin snapped at him.

"Caitlin, I am so sorry you found out like that. I should have told you. You are right about that. But I didn't want to tell you because I know you would have wanted to get involved."

"I could have helped. If I had known, if I had been in on your _little secret_ maybe Barry wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"I know. And I hate myself for you two getting hurt. But please… What do I have to do for you to forgive me?"

"Jump off a bridge?" She spat sarcastically, as she flipped through slides she still needed to look at.

His lips twitched upward a bit. It was the first indicator that she would forgive him. She would always respond with that every time he asked her to forgive him. Their little inside joke between the two of them. "Do I have to do that every time you are mad at me."

"Yes." She nodded turning around to face him. A small smile on her face now. "Ollie, I know you meant well. You love me. We are family. But it wasn't fair that I was kept out of everything. I could have helped far more than I already did. You guys wouldn't have been able to find the drug if it wasn't for me."

"I know. Thank you." Oliver said sincerely.

"You're welcome." She smiled at him.

Oliver wasn't a touchy-feely kind of person but when he was overcome with joy he had a tendency of showing it in the most uncharacteristic way. He reached over and pulled Caitlin into a long hug. Her giggles filled the space around them as she returned the hug.

Pulling apart he placed a brotherly kiss on her cheek. "I'm really sorry again, Caity."

"I know." She patted his cheek before turning around to continue work. "So, you want to tell me what is going on with you and Lissy?"

"She kicked me out because she blamed me for you still being mad at her." He shrugged depressed.

"No. Not that. I'll talk to her about that. I mean the whole future Queen family situation." She continued working, looking through slide after slide.

"Oh. She, uhh… told you about that?" Oliver stumbled through his words.

"Yeah? She tells me everything. And yes, that includes _everything,_ you dork." Caitlin emphasized.

"Oh jeez! I can't look at you right now. How can you look at me and not think–" Oliver shuddered uncharacteristically.

"If you want to become best friends with Barry, you can learn everything about us if you really want to."

"Caitlin! No, that's the last thing I want to think of my sister doing!"

"Jeez, someone's mind is in the gutter. I meant that she tells me everything you two talk about." Caitlin smirked at Oliver's uncomfortable appearance. He shuffled on his feet a bit before responding.

"Oh. Well yeah. I mean…" He let out a loud sigh, leaning against the table. "I do want a family with her. She is my family. She is all I ever wanted; all I ever will want. But things are… difficult right now. And I don't want to put a child's life– _my child's life–_ in danger because of what I do. I'm not giving up being The Green Arrow any time soon. The city needs saving. And I need to protect the people that I care about."

"Tell her that. Exactly what you said to me. Tell her that. Talk. To. Her. She's upset because she thinks you don't ever want that with her." Caitlin told him gently rubbing his shoulders.

"Of course I do. I want to experience everything with her." Oliver finally looked up at her.

"Just talk to her. You two will work things out. She promised me to wait a year before she tries anyway." Caitlin pulled away to check the time.

"I really don't want to know about another one of your deals or pacts."

"It's more for her anyway. I love Barry. I'm willing to take things slow. Moving fast is not really my thing anyway." She smirked at him.

"True." He chuckled. Standing up he was getting ready to head out. "I should prob–"

Jay strolled into Caitlin's lab without knocking. He entered shouting a happy, "Caitlin!"

Breaking through the quiet atmosphere the two siblings had created annoyed both of them. "Jay, what a surprise." Caitlin deadpanned expression showed Oliver just how often Jay must bother her at work. "You realize you forgot to knock… again."

"Just coming to visit my favorite Doctor!" Jay smiled before noticing Oliver's presence in the room. "Oh, Oliver. What a surprise. What are you doing here?"

"Just visiting." He ground out.

"Hmm… You shouldn't bother Caitlin while she is working." Jay reprimanded him.

"Neither should you." Oliver spat back.

"I actually need to be here! I need–"

"–to leave." A new voice sounded from the door way. With one hand on his hip and another hold a rose, Barry held a serious expression, focused solely on Jay.

"Barry!" Caitlin quickly made her way over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him on the lips a little longer than she usually would.

"This is for you, love." Barry said smiling, giving her the rose.

"Oh, Barr! Thank you!" She exclaimed taking the rose a kissing his cheek again. "I'll put it in a beaker and keep it at work with me!" She rushed from the room, heading towards the storage room looking for an unused beaker.

"So, Jay. Something tells me you still can't seem to take no as an answer." Oliver started towards him.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I was merely visiting a colleague for some files." Jay responded looking unafraid.

"I don't care what your excuse is. Caity is my sister and you pose a threat to her." Oliver stopped only when Barry placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen Jay. I really don't want to hate you… but I already do. I hear about how you act here. Not just from Caitlin. I hear about the things you say to her, the way you touch her. Not only is it inappropriate for work but it is inappropriate towards a colleague in a serious relationship with someone else." Barry calmly stated.

"Are you trying to threaten me?" Jay growled taking steps toward Barry only to be stopped by Oliver's leering frame.

"No. Just warning you. You realize I have some pretty powerful friends. Not only in the police station. But the courthouse too. Hurt Caitlin in anyway. Even a simple bruise from an unwanted grope. And you will regret it." Barry finished glaring at Jay menacingly.

"Hmph. You really don't scare me, Kid." Jay said brushing past him.

Just then Caitlin walked back into the room. A large wide smile on her face as she held the rose in a beaker full of water. "Found one! Isn't it beautiful! Thank you, Babe!" She placed it on her desk. "Jay before you leave, I already had your files sent back to your department. Sandy will be the one working with you from now on. So, you don't need to come to my office _every day_."

"Of course." Jay grunted leaving out the door.

The room was quiet for a moment. Caitlin let out a loud, relieved sigh.

"C'mon, I promise you a romantic night on the towing right." Barry said taking her hand a twirling her in a circle before pulling her towards the door.

She giggled Giving Oliver a quick hug and grabbing her jacket before quickly following behind Barry. "Bye, Ollie! Let's meet up before you leave, okay? I've got a romantic night with the love of my life."

Oliver watched the two lovebirds walk down the hallways with a smile on his face. Barry's arms wrapped around her shoulder and her arms wrapped tightly around his waits.

* * *

 **A/N: Respond with a scene or situation you want to see Caitlin and Barry in the Reviews!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: So, yeah. It's been awhile and I apologize. Life is crazy.**

 **I do not own The Flash.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **And enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 25

Caitlin and Barry continued their routine. They would wake up in each other's arms, go to work return home, decide what to do for dinner then either she would go to his apartment or he would come to hers but they always found their way back to one another.

Four months into the relationship and things were going smoothly. Caitlin often visited Barry at work. She formed close companionships with Julian and Joe. Even Captain Singh adored her; never yelling at Barry when she was around.

Barry would spend the mornings at STAR Labs, growing even closer to Cisco and even forming a semi-acquaintanceship with Dr. Wells. (Even though Harry begrudgingly agreed to admit they were friends.) Jay seemed to back off, especially when Barry was around and even noticed Dr. Wells and Cisco rarely left her alone nowadays.

Their worlds were colliding. Intertwining into one, and Barry reveled in it. He loved that they worked so well together. Moving together like a well-oiled machine in the morning when Caitlin was less than chipper or at night when Barry was beyond exhausted from a long day at work. Their worlds just melded together and became one.

Barry was working late one evening. "Cait, I know we agreed, dinner at seven but Singh has me working this case and I'm so close to finishing it I just need a bit more time."

"Do you want me to give him a call? Tell him you need to eat and rest in order to perform your best?" She chuckled adjusting the phone between her ear and shoulder as she added the spices to dinner.

"No. No, he is just going to complain that I'm 'using that pretty girl of yours against me' and I really don't need that." Barry laughed into the phone, spinning in his chair as he responded, "How is dinner coming?"

"The spice slipped, I used too many peppers, and the house caught on fire." She replied in a deadpan voice, "Barry it's fine. Smells great actually. But still has an hour. It'd be great to not eat it alone this time."

"I know. I'll try and finish this up quickly then." He straightens in his chair his eyes falling back on the board.

"You better. I love you." She stopped stirring the pasta to hold her phone properly.

"Love you too." Barry replied genuinely, "Bye Cait."

"Bye Barr."

Returning to the board with all the information about the case on it he stretched his limbs and began working, a new way of energy flashing through him at the thought of Caitlin at home.

Caitlin hung up her phone and returned to cooking the meal. Jumping from one portion to the other time moved fairly quickly. She was finishing up the last finishing touches on the meal when she her a knock at her door.

"Just a second!" She called out turning down the flames of the stove. She walked to the door expecting Barry.

"Dinner is just about done. Did you lose your key again?" She asked as she opened the door.

"Expecting someone else?" Iris replied sending her a sheepish smile.

"Iris? What a surprise. What are you doing here?" Caitlin asked surprised.

"I was wondering if we could talk?" Iris added shuffling her fingers together.

"Talk? Yes, of course, come in! It's getting cold out there." Caitlin offered opening the door a little wider.

Iris visibly relaxed, enjoying the fact that she was willing to let her in and hear her out. "Thank you."

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Caitlin asked making her way back into the kitchen, assuming Iris would follow.

"Barry, actually. He has been avoiding me and I wanted to talk to you because of everything that happened. And I wanted to see if you had any thoughts about what I said last time Barry and I talked. About still being friends. And I just want to know–"

"Iris! Woah! Calm down. You are talking too fast, breathe." Caitlin rushed to get her a glass of water.

After taking a deep breath and a sip of water, Caitlin asked her to repeat what she said but one at a time.

"Barry has been avoiding me. And he has every right to but it's been a few months and I miss him in my life. The last time we talked he said maybe we could be friends but he needed time; that we shouldn't see each other for a while and I stayed away. But I miss him, I miss you, and I miss my dad. I miss everyone in my life. And I know I have no right to ask you for forgiveness but I really am so sorry for hurting Barry."

Caitlin listened intently nodding her head at moments during Iris' short monologue. Swishing around the wine in her glass, Caitlin looking Iris in the eye. "That's not my decision Iris."

Iris nodded her head in disappointment. Her eyes began watering, but she quickly blinked them back. "It's okay. I understand."

"No, Iris. It's not my decision. You really hurt Barry. It's his choice to forgive you, and I will support any choice he makes. But for what it's worth… It takes a lot of guts coming here, apologizing, and leaving everything up to him. I'll be sure to put in a good word for you."

Caitlin gave her a small smile. Iris returned it with a wide grin, a tear falling from her eye. "Thank you."

"I'll have you know that I actually enjoyed having another girl to spend time with in Central City." Caitlin giggled at how ridiculous her situation was. "It's not always easy asking Lissy to come here."

"I understand. But thank you for hearing me out. I really appreciate it." Iris held her hand out for Caitlin to take. "I hope we can become friends again."

"I know how difficult Barry can be. He holds grudges and his emotions can flip so easily sometimes but, he has a good heart and he follows it. If not now, in time he will forgive you." Caitlin's words gave Iris a sense of hope.

"You really are perfect for each other." Iris said awed by how well Caitlin knew Barry. "Anyway, I should get going. Can you tell him to give me a call or maybe we can get lunch some time? The four of us?"

"That might be a stretch for right now but I'll let him know you stopped by." Caitlin pulled open the door.

"Bye Caitlin." Doing something spontaneous and fueled with the positivity Caitlin provided about her situation, she pulled Caitlin into a brief hug before heading out the front door. Sending one more smile her way before turning the corner down the hallway.

"Bye Iris." She closed the door still stunned.

She headed back towards the kitchen. She chugged the last of her wine before refilling her glass and pouring Barry one. She filled the plates with food and set the table. Caitlin made her way to the bathroom attempting to fix up her makeup a bit before Barry got home.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Barry smiled entering the front door. Pulling the key out of the lock and back into his pocket, he dropped his bag and took his coat off. Barry shrugged his shoes off and made his way into the dining room. Following his nose Barry found the table set, food ready, some candles lit and soft music playing.

"Okay, everything is here for a romantic dinner except my girlfriend." Barry mumbled to himself. "Cait!"

He found Caitlin curled up asleep on the couch, still in her work clothes. Her wine glass left abandoned on the coffee table. He sat next to her on the couch cooing gently, coercing her into consciousness.

"Cait? Baby, wake up. You didn't have to wait up for me." He said brushing her hair out of her face a fond smile growing on his face.

"I didn't want you to have to eat alone again. Plus, I missed you." She mumbled half asleep, opening her arms for him to come to her.

He lifted her into his lap, "Babe, I miss you too. Always." Giving her a gentle kiss. She couldn't help but sigh into his lips. She loved him so much.

As if Barry's kiss had given her energy, she stumbled out of his arms stretching slightly before taking his hands in hers. "Come join me for dinner. It should still be warm."

He smiled and followed her out of the living room, towards the dining table. Truthfully, he would follow her anywhere. After pulling out her chair and sliding into his own he asked, "So, how was your day, Babe?" He shoved a forkful of food into his mouth and continued talking with food in his mouth. "Anything interesting happen?"

"Really, Barry? Chew please." She scoffed.

"You didn't answer my question." He pointed his fork at her before continuing to eat.

"Yeah. Uhm, Iris stopped by today."

The screech of forks against plates stopped. Caitlin snuck a quick glance up at Barry's expression. Noting his silence, she powered through. "She was looking for you."

"Oh."

"Barry… I think you should call her."

Barry's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "Why?"

"Well we are in a good place right now and I know that you two were friends for a long time. I just think that it would be nice if you two tried to reconcile."

"Cait, there is no reconciling she cheated on me and I don't need her in my life anymore."

"I think you are just saying that to ignore the problem. Don't use me as an excuse as to not fix your problems with Iris. I love you and you love me, I know that. I wouldn't get jealous if you and Iris were friends again." Caitlin said standing up to take her plate to the sink.

"I'm not using you as an excuse!" Barry rushed out, his tone clearly annoyed as he followed her into the kitchen.

"Then what is so bad about a phone call? Or a coffee meeting?"

Barry opened his mouth to respond but the words got caught in his throat. Coughing to clear his throat he responded, "Cait, I'm just not sure I'm ready to face her. It's already hard enough with Eddie at work."

"If it's too hard to do by yourself, I'll go with you." She offered simply.

Barry stared at her for a long moment. "You would come with me?"

"Of course. Barry, that what people do in a relationship. I want you to be able to come to me when you have problems. I'm here to help you through them." She brushed her hand across his cheek.

"God, I love you." Barry exhaled as he pulled her to him tightly.

She let out a short laugh, "I love you too."

He placed a kiss on her hair and on her forehead. After holding each other for a few moments Caitlin pulled away and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "So, are you going to call her?"

"I will tomorrow. You think you can come by the precinct for lunch?"

"Yeah, I'll be there at 12:30 okay?"

"C'mon let's not talk about it any further. It's just me and you tonight. And you promised me a quiet night."

Barry smirked at her and couldn't help but tease her with a short innuendo, "You are never quiet."

"Not like that Barry! Jeez… What am I going to do with you and that mind of yours?" Caitlin shook her head.

"Maybe love me forever?" Barry supplied following her towards her bedroom.

"That's beside the point." She muttered shooting him a smile as she searched through her dresser for some comfy clothes.

Barry wandered to his few drawers and began searching through his things. Caitlin watched him as he moved around her room comfortably and familiar with everything in it. Caitlin didn't realize how often Barry spent the night here and how well they seemed to work together. Cisco had made a comment earlier in the week that he was surprised that her and Barry hadn't moved in together yet. But thinking about it, maybe the couple had unconsciously been living together for a while.

Thinking about it, Barry rarely returned to his apartment at the end of the night. And Caitlin wasn't fond of waking up without him beside her. They just meshed together so well that they didn't even notice the change.

After Caitlin had changed, she lied awake in bed staring at the ceiling thinking about her thoughts from earlier. Have they been technically living together their entire relationship. She knew at first it was hard for Barry to return to his apartment because that's where he found Iris and Eddie. So, she allowed him to stay for a while. But have they adapted to living together they didn't even notice it.

Caitlin was so lost in her thoughts she didn't realize Barry had joined her in bed until she felt the bed dip down next to her and felt his arms coil around her body. She smiled down at him as he rested his head on her chest.

"What're you thinking about?" He muttered taking a moment before looking up at her.

She was silent for a moment, just stared at him, taking in his presence. "You ever think about moving in?"

He tensed, "What?"

"Moving in with me?" He shuffled to sit up and look at her, "I mean you basically live here anyway and we are serious about one another. I don't know, it was just a thought."

Caitlin bit her lip in the worried way she did when she began over-thinking things. Barry sat there thinking for a moment, weighing the pros and cons. "I think it's a great idea, Cait."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I mean I still think we shouldn't rush everything in our relationship but maybe I can move a few things in here and there." Barry shrugged, grinning up at her.

"Oh, Barry!" She threw her arms around his shoulders pulling him closer to her. "I thought you were going to say no."

"Never. You are my girl, Cait." He muttered kissing her hair. "C'mon let's get some sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow."

Barry leaned over shutting off the side table lamp before curling back around Caitlin, this time her head resting on his chest. The steady breaths shared between the two were lulling them both to sleep. Caitlin fought through the sleep haze for a few moments, wanting Barry's attention once more.

"Barry?"

"Hmm."

"I think… that no matter what each one of us faces… we can get through it," She yawned, kissing his bare chest briefly before continuing, "together."

Barry smiled looking down at Caitlin as she dozed off. He brushed her hair affectionately, "Together sounds nice." He muttered before falling asleep himself. Images of their future together taking over their dreams

* * *

Barry arrived at CCPD nearly an hour earlier than usual. He was going to give Iris a call before his official work day began and Julian would complain about him being on the phone during his working time. But an hour into staring at his phone, his finger hovering over the numbers, and more than three coffee excuses; he officially couldn't hold it off anymore.

Pacing back and forth the length of his desk. Clenching and unclenching his fist as he _finally_ dialed her number. As each ring played through, Barry got more and more anxious. After a few moments, that seemed like an eternity to Barry, Iris' voice was heard through the speaker.

"Hello?"

"Iris," Barry breathed out a shaking breath, "Hey."

"Barry? Wow, I'm surprised Caitlin actually got you to call me back. I should have gone to her a long time ago."

"Y-yeah. She works wonders." Barry awkwardly replied.

"How have you been? It's been awhile." She asked.

"Umm yeah, I'm good. Really good actually."

"That really great to hear, Barr."

Barry flinched at the nickname. It felt wrong coming from her after everything that happened. All the pain. They were strangers starting over again. She didn't know him enough to call him that, even if they were friends for years.

Iris picked up on Barry's quietness and assumed correctly it was because of the nickname. "Sorry, it just kinda slipped out."

"It's okay." He cleared his throat awkwardly as Julian walked through the doors of their shared lab. He saw Barry was on the phone, a personal phone call and tapped the watch on his left wrist. Telling him to hurry up, "So, Caitlin tells me you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah actually. I was wondering if we could talk about what happened, maybe move on from it and be friends again. I know it's a stretch and I really don't deserve it but I thought I would try. I really miss being friends with you, Barry."

"Maybe. Let's just start with talking, okay? Are you free for lunch today? I'm meeting Cait at Jitters at 12:30? You can bring Eddie."

"Can't do anything without your other half, huh?" Iris let out a little laugh.

"Can't do anything without my better half, actually." Barry smiled at the thought of Caitlin as his other half.

"Alright. We'll be there." Iris affirmed.

"Okay. Uhh, cool. See you then."

"Yes, see you then."

"Bye."

"Bye, Barry." Iris bid him goodbye hanging up.

"Tough call mate?" Julian teased as he leaned against his own desk looking at a clearly worn-out Barry.

"The worst. That was Iris."

"Yikes. Why in the world would you call her?" Julian questioned with a visible wince knowing their situation.

"She showed up at Caitlin's apartment yesterday before I got home." Barry replied with an exhausted sigh.

"Sneaky. Going through Caitlin to get to you. Brilliant, but sneaky." Julian nodded.

"Yeah. And I have no idea what I am going to say to her. I don't even know if I have anything to say to her." Barry rubbed his face with his hands in frustration.

"Hey, don't let it distract you from work today. We still have the Thompson case to finish." Julian tried to encourage Barry.

Groaning in annoyance, "You are the worst at giving friendly advice."

"Oh, are we friends now?" Julian smirked teasing Barry. "I thought I was just doing Caitlin a favor by being _nice_ to you."

"Shut up." Barry managed a chuckle before sending a quick text to Caitlin under his desk. Barry often felt like he was in high school again. Sneaking messages while his teacher's attention was away.

' _Jitters at 12:30, See you then babe.' -Barry_

' _Okay. Don't forget to take something back for Julian. He can always appreciate a coffee from Jitters.' -Caitlin_

Barry laughed dropping his phone on his desk.

"You texting Caitlin again?" Julian asked, his head buried in a file.

"Yes. What kind of coffee you want this time?" Barry laughed.

"You are so lucky to have Caitlin, Allen. She is truly and angel." Julian laughed with him.

"So, the usual then?" Barry asked pulling out one of his files from the pile on his desk.

"Absolutely. Thanks, Allen." Julian muttered, "And good luck."

* * *

Entering Jitters has never felt more awkward than it was to find Iris and Eddie sitting together waiting for the other couple. Barry knew Caitlin was running a little late. Jay stopped by her office and he had legitimate questions that needed answered. Barry never cursed him more than today.

"Hey, Caitlin is running a little late. But I'm going to get coffee for the both of us anyway." He rushed out heading straight for the line. He thanked the heavens there was already a few people in line so he could waste a little time until Caitlin arrived. His nerves were in a frantic state of motion.

A ding from the front indicated another customer. "Hey Barr. Sorry I'm late. Jay wouldn't stop talking so I promised him I'd answer all his questions after lunch." Caitlin said to him as she reached him, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"Oh, thank God you are here." Barry quickly turned to her encasing her in a hug, "I thought I was going to have a panic attack."

"Calm down, Barry. Stop being dramatic. It's just Iris and Eddie. We have faced vigilantes and won. You can handle a little conversation with an ex-girlfriend." Caitlin patted his checks, calmly taking his hand in her, interweaving their fingers.

"We can do this together, alright?" She murmured.

"Together." Barry murmured back. His body calmed and his kissed her forehead before turning to the barista and ordering their drinks.

Picking up their drinks they made their way towards Iris and Eddie. Caitlin purposefully sitting across from Eddie so Barry was forced to sit across from Iris.

"Iris, Eddie! How have you guys been?" Caitlin asked after taking a sip of her coffee.

"Good. Yeah, we've been good. Taking things one day at a time." Eddie rushed his response when silence filled the air after Caitlin's question.

Caitlin subtly kicked Barry under the table to get him to talk. "Ugh!" Looking at Caitlin in shock, "That's good to hear." Barry murmured.

A bit of awkward silence filled the area before Caitlin's quick thinking pulled Eddie away.

"Actually, Eddie could I borrow you for a moment? I need to pick your brain about a parking ticket I received the other day." Caitlin stood up.

"Uhh, sure." Eddie responded and promptly following Caitlin out the door. He turned around only to shrug his shoulders in confusion before continuing swiftly after the brunette.

Barry shook his head. Small smile on his face at his girlfriend's enthusiasm for him to talk to his ex-girlfriend.

"So, Caitlin got a parking ticket?" Iris asked trying to get Barry to talk to her.

"Caitlin has _never_ gotten a parking ticket before in her life. And even if she did, I'm pretty sure all she would have to do was show it to Captain Singh and he would cancel it for her."

Iris hummed in amusement for a moment before sighing and getting down to business. "Barry, I'm really glad you decided to talk to me. I know I was rotten for going behind your back when we were together and I know how it feels to watch someone you love be in love with someone else."

"How could you possibly know that? Iris I was faithful to you." Barry tried to keep his rage under control while he talked to her, trying to see her side.

"Physically you were. But Barry, you've been in love with Caitlin since you were kids. She was always between us even when she was miles away in another city. I could never compete with that. And I shouldn't have had to."

"I-" Barry gulped trying to find words. He had never thought of it like that. He had never seen it from Iris' point of view. So many questions plagued Barry's mind with this new view. _Had she always felt like she had to compete with Caitlin for his affections? Had he been so oblivious that he hadn't realized Iris had felt that way? Sure, he had promised himself he would always love Caitlin but they knew she had moved far from him for an indefinite amount of time. He agreed to let Caitlin go, date other people, fall in love and if they crossed paths again, maybe make something of it._ "I never knew you felt that way."

"I didn't want to come off as jealous of someone that wasn't even really a part of your life at the time." Iris quietly said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear in shame.

Barry hesitated before placing his hand over hers on the table. "I understand. But Iris, I fell in love with you, despite my feelings for Caitlin, I chose you. I think that's why I was so angry when I discovered you and Eddie. I was still thinking you were mine, despite Caitlin being back."

"Yeah. You didn't realize that you were falling in love with her again?" Iris questioned.

"I never fell out of love with her. I think our feelings just got put on hold when she left and when I saw her again…"

"I understand. At least, I think I do. I used to see Eddie and think he was just some pretty-faced police officer. But then I saw him comforting a little girl that had just watched her father kill her mother and she was crying and Eddie just sat there with her talking to her and holding her. I saw him as a person and not just the comments you and Dad would make about him, a genuine person. He looked up and just smiled at me, friendly 'Hello' kind of smile and I was just gone. I know it was awful because I was with you but things just clicked between us." Iris told Barry honestly, her eyes smiling at the memory as she talked about Eddie.

Barry understood then what Iris had felt. He felt that same sensation when he met Caitlin. When he truly got to know her. When he fell in love with her. He knows that feeling well now. Every time he wakes up and she's wrapped in his arms. Every time she walks into the room and smiles at him. Every time she leans just a little closer to him just because she wanted to feel the warmth of his body against hers. It was love.

He couldn't be mad at Iris for falling in love with the love of her life, when he had already found his. She could have gone about things differently but in the end, she had not wanted to hurt Barry either because she cared about him. Had even loved him a one point. And that's all we want to do; is protect the ones we love from harm.

Barry gave Iris a genuine smile. "Iris, I forgive you."

Iris' startled expression rapidly changed to one brimming with happiness after seeing he was being serious. She quickly jumped out of her seat and rand to the other side of the table pulling Barry into the biggest hug she could muster. "Thank you!"

Sitting next to him and smiling felt like old time, back in high school when life was so much easier. "What changed? You were so mad at me before. I thought you would never be able to forgive me. What I did was so wrong, I wouldn't have forgiven me."

"You were telling me about how you just woke up one day and saw Eddie in a completely different light. I remember that exact feeling when my feeling for Caitlin changed from just being best friends to being head over heels in love with her. It's a difficult transition period but afterwards it's not really something you have much control over. I can't blame you for that." Barry explained.

Iris nodded, taking in each word Barry said. "So, do you think we can be friends again? Start fixing things between us?"

"I think we could start. It may take a while trying to get things back to a semi-normal routine between us but we can try. I think with their help," Barry indicated to the blonde-haired detective and the brunette bioengineer still talking outside Jitter's window. "we can get through this."

Iris gave him another smile, "I'm really glad you two are together now. You two really are perfect for each other."

"Yeah. We've been through our share of trouble already. And we are only four months into the relationship." Barry chuckled at the memory of Team Arrow.

"Every good couple does. Eddie and I always fight about my Dad whenever he is brought up." Iris commented with a depressed sigh.

"Yeah," Barry scratched his head awkwardly, "I heard about that actually. Do you want me to talk to Joe?"

"No, you don't have to. We can figure something out eventually."

"Should we tell them they can come back in?" Barry asked watching Caitlin and Eddie slowly shift from leg to leg, trying to pass the time with stories or comments about work.

"Probably."

"Caitlin's probably talking about work, which can get her pretty heated. She could go on for hour with the right topic." Barry pulled out his phone, sending a quick _'we are good'_ text to Caitlin. She appeared a few seconds later, Eddie in tow. A kind smile on her face she took her place next to Barry again after Iris had returned to her previous seat.

The two couples fell into a normal conversation. No more awkward silences or tension filled the air. The atmosphere was light and filled with laughter as they swapped stories about work or social life or extended family. The best part was when Caitlin's hand found his under the table.

Barry squeezed Caitlin's hand gaining her attention. He shot Caitlin a smile which she gladly returned before turning back to Iris giving her, her full attention about an article she was writing.

* * *

The next day Caitlin received two messages while she was processing some data at work.

' _Thank you so much for everything Caitlin! I'm so glad about how things turned out yesterday! Need to plan a shopping trip as soon as possible! -Iris'_

' _You were right -Barry'_

She smiled at her phone. She replied to Barry's message first.

' _Always am! ;) -Caitlin'_

She was ready to reply to Iris when someone knocked on her door. Setting her phone down, Caitlin shouted to come in. When no reply came, she stood up and headed towards the door. Opening the door, Caitlin peered into the hallway. Sitting in the middle of the hallway was a single rose with a picture clipped to the stem. Caitlin picked the rose up and read the message written on the back.

"1. Watching you with other men hurts me"

She quickly flipped the message around, she gasped taking in the photo.

A picture of her and Eddie outside Jitters, just taken yesterday. Her hands were still wrapped around his arm as she pulled him out of the coffee shop so Barry and Iris could talk. The smile on her face contrasted the eeriness of the fact that the photo was taken from across the street.

 _Was someone watching her?_ Caitlin quickly looked around but whoever placed the flower was gone. She was scared and her heart started racing.

Clutching the photo and the rose she took off down the hallway.

"Cisco!" She shouted before she even made it to his department. "Cisco!"

CRASH!

Caitlin went teetering on her heels as she ran straight into another body. Flinching she pushed away from them, almost falling.

"Snow? Are you alright?" Hartley asked catching her arm with his free hand so she would fall. His other hand filled with stacks of files.

"Hartley, where's Cisco?" She stuttered out, trying to gather her bearings.

"In his office. He asked not to be disturbed, even though he needs to sign these documents before Dr. Wells returns from his meeting in a few days." Hartley snipped.

"It's an emergency." Caitlin quickly replied, nearly pulling him back in the direction towards Cisco's workshop.

"Snow, what has gotten into you?" He questioned before following behind her.

"Cisco!" She shouted again, pounding on his door when she finally reached it.

"What?! Goodness people can't you read the 'Do NOT Disturb!' sign outsi– What happened?" Cisco asked immediately taking Caitlin into his arms while pulling her into his workshop, Hartley following behind, "Hartley! What did you do?"

"Me! What makes you think _I_ had anything to do with this!" Hartley screeched.

"No! Cisco. I think someone is following me." Caitlin rushed out before trusting the photo into his hand.

Her grip on the rose tightened and she didn't even notice until Hartley commented on the blood.

"Caitlin! Your hand!" He tossed the files he had onto the table and pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket. She dropped the rose sending it to the floor. It wasn't a lot of blood but a cut was forming.

"Cisco, call Barry." Caitlin told him making her way over to his sick washing the cut out.

"You mean you haven't told him yet?" Cisco asked dialing his number.

"I left my phone in my office and I felt unsettled, so I came straight here." Caitlin responded wrapping her hand back up before reaching for the phone.

"I can swing by your office and pick it up." Hartley offered.

"That would be great. Thanks Hartley." He nodded at her before heading out the door, files long forgotten.

" _Hey, you've reached Barry. I can't make it to the phone right now leave a message and I'll get back to you."_

"Ugh! He must be in a meeting with Singh." Caitlin grumbled as she got his voicemail.

"Barry, It's Cait. Call me as soon as you get this." Caitlin replied into the phone before hanging up.

"Who could have done this?" Caitlin asked trying to remember if she saw anyone she knew out on the streets yesterday.

"Umm Jay?" Cisco stated more than asked.

"He is away on a business trip with Dr. Wells. He won't be back for a few days."

"What if he came back early?"

"We would have known. Dr. Wells has been keeping us updated on progress with Mercury Labs. He would have told us." Caitlin responded.

"Don't worry, Caitlin. We will figure this out." Cisco tried to reassure her.

Caitlin just wanted Barry to call her back. To be with him. In his arms, she always felt safest. And now she felt like someone was always watching her. She felt violated and disturbed that someone would do this. But first she had to tell Barry.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm still open for doing a bit of filler chapters for Barry and Caitlin if anyone has some ideas review or send me a PM.**

 **I promised I would never abandon this story and I mean it. Updates will just be sporadic, but hopefully more frequent.**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
